The island
by Foopar
Summary: Our hero's and villains wake up on a strange island. They don't know how they got there, a few don't even know how there alive. All they do know is that not only do they have to survive the Island, but each other. Featuring nearly all RE character's.
1. The island

**Author's note's**

**I sorta got this idea from the Resident evil survivor series on youtube, but I think it will be different enough. It's rated T for minor adult themes (mainly joke's) and minor language. Also note that there will be several more character's introduced in the next chapter.**

**Wesker**

"Oh, my head. What on earth... where am I?" Wesker asked himself as he woke up in a strange room. It was pitch black and Wesker couldn't see a thing.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was being in that volcano. How did I escape?" Wesker asked himself. He decided to asses the situation.

"Hmm, It's pretty cold, so I might be outside. The ground feel's like sand, I'm defidently outside." He said as he stood up. He walked away from his current position in order to explore. He stopped when he felt his foot get wet. He couldn't see anything, so it was hard to avoid the water. He dipped his finger into the liquid, and then licked it.

"Hmm, salt. This can't be..." he said as he continued to walk. He walked along side the water, hoping it would end. Eventually he came back to the spot he first tasted the water in.

"Oh no. It's a freaking island!" He yelled. Suddenly he heard a noise.

"Who's there!" He said in a very demanding tone.

"Haha, Claire. Yeah that's the spot. Keep going. Yeah, huh. What! No! Ashley, nooooo! Claire save me! Save me! Save meeeeee!" Suddenly there was a jerk from the direction of the voice, like someone waking up from a nightmare.

"AAAAAA! (_Pant pant pant) _Oh, it was just a dream." Came the same voice.

"Who is there! Answer me before I get mad!" Wesker said.

"Sound's like your already mad." The person said, completely oblivious to the threat.

"Ok that's it! Your obviously to stupid to do anything, so I'm just going to kill you!" Wesker yelled. But before he could do anything, there was a loud noise coming from right next to Weker. It sounded like a snore, but was much to loud and frightening. Maybe an animal, a very big animal, but not a human. Wesker still couldn't see anything, so he just backed away. Just in case it woke up, he didn't want it to attack. Pretty soon the man from before came over to Wesker.

"Leon S Kennedy, nice to meet ya." He said, completely forgetting the death threat from before. Wesker decided he might as well introduce himself to.

"Albert Wesker." He said, still staring at the snoring beast. Suddenly Leon had a look of horror on his face.

"What! Did you say... Wesker?" Leon asked still shaking.

"Yes, I did. I'm not surprised you've heard of me. You are after all a high ranking government agent, and friend of Chris Redfield." Wesker said.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Leon asked.

"I've learned everything there is to know about everyone that could possibly pose a threat to me. And the short list includes you." He said. Before Leon could reply, the snoring beast stopped snoring, and stretched out it's arm's.

"Man, I haven't slept that good in awhile. My bed feel's so soft today for some reason." The man said. Leon was to amazed at how a human could snore so loud to respond, but Wesker wasn't.

"Were laying on the sand, outside. How could this possibly be more comfortable then your bed!" Wesker yelled angrily. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Well the BSAA doesn't pay well. I can't afford a good mattress. Wait a minute, you said were on an island! what's going on!" The man said confused.

"I could ask you the same thing." Wesker replied.

"How do you snore so loud!" Leon asked amazed.

"Wait a minute, that voice. It can't be, is it... Wesker?" The man asked bewildered.

"In the flesh. And may I ask who you are?" Wesker said.

"What is wrong with you!" Leon asked still talking about the man's snoring. Instead of answering Wesker's question, the man attacked.

"How are you alive! I killed you! Me and that girl killed you!" The man started yelling while punching Wesker. Due to the dark he missed every punch, and Wesker just stood there.

"You killed me? So that mean's... IT'S YOU !" Wesker yelled ass angry as hell. He immediately attacked the mystery man.

"I'LL KILL YOU! DIE SHEVA DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Wesker yelled.

"What! No it's Chris you idiot!" Chris said.

"Oh. Well you still have to die." Wesker said with less anger.

"Do all people snore like that!" Leon asked still talking about Chris's snoring. Right before Wesker could deliver the finishing blow, they heard a loud ding. The three of them turned around and saw a small square box.

**CLAIRE**

"Oooh. My head. I feel like it's been smashed by a hammer!" Claire said as she woke up.

"Hey look, she's waking up!" A feminine voice was heard saying.

"Hey, are you ok? Do you want some herb's?" Came a different voice.

Claire opened her eye's, but didn't see anything. Claire slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi. I'm Jill, this is Rebecca. Who are you?" Came the reply.

"Uhh, Claire. What's going on?" She asked.

"Wait, you mean Claire Redfield?" Jill asked.

"Yeah." Claire replied, still groggy.

"I'm Jill Valentine, your brother's girl fr- uh... friend. I'm sure he's mentioned me." Jill said. After a minute of thinking Claire responded.

"No actually, he hasn't." Claire said.

"Oh..." Jill said disappointed. Before Claire could apologize, they heard a _bop_ noise, like someone hitting there head.

"Oh! Curse these wretched tree's! I can't see a damn thing because of the dark, and I keep walking into them!" Came a voice that sounded of British descent.

"Alexia, can't you just use your power's to make a torch?" Came another british voice, this one very feminine.

"Oh, that's a good idea brother." Replied the previous voice. Soon there was a large flame coming from the direction of the voices, and the two figures became visible.

"Alfred! Alexia!" Came the voice of a bewildered Claire.

"AAH! It's you!" The twin's said in unison.

"Kill her Alexia, hurry!" Said the obviously frightened Alfred.

"You never order me around! I am above you! How dare you speak to me like that!" Yelled Alexia. After Alfred apologized a million time's and kissed her shoe's another million, Alexia attacked.

"Die wench!" She yelled as she threw flammable blood at Claire. Claire immediately snapped out of her grogginess and dived out of the way.

"Now hold on! Wait! We can't just kill each other! I don't know why you two hate her so much, but there's no time for this! We have to find out what's going on!" Came Rebecca's voice.

"Yeah, we girl's have to stick together." Jill said.

"He is a boy!" Alexia said angrily while pointing at Alfred.

"Well, you didn't HAVE to tell them." Alfred said. Suddenly there was a loud ding coming from far away.

"What was that?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, let's go check it out!" Jill said excitedly.

"Fine, I won't kill you three yet, but I will after we find that ding sound. It might be the answer to why were here, and I could use some help finding it." Alexia said.

"Then it's settled, were off to find the ding!" Jill said. As they were walking in the ding's direction, Claire walked closer to Jill and whispered something in her ear.

"Watch your back, the tranny twin's could attack at any second." She said.

"Got it... wait what did you call them?" Jill asked confused.

"You'll find out eventually." Claire said before dropping back to talk to Rebecca.

**Author's note's**

**WOW! This is one of the longest chapter's I've ever written for any story! Don't worry, it will be better in the next chapter.**** Also I'm sorry this chapter suck's, but the next one will be better. This one only suck's because it's the introduction.**


	2. Witness the power!

**Author's note's**

**I can tell I'm gonna have fun with this story.**

**JILL**

"Alexia, can't you make it any brighter?" Jill asked annoyed.

"I'm making it very bright, your just to far away!" Alexia replied.

"No I'm not I'm right here!" Jill said.

"Your over 10 meter's away!" Alexia said almost yelling.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am n-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOUR DRIVING ME NUTS!" Claire yelled, interrupting Jill.

"What were we looking for again?" Alfred asked.

"Hey look! I found a herb! Hehehehe!" Rebecca yelled as giddy as a school girl.

"This is the greatest day of my life! Did you know that there are over 100 different type's of herb's! And they all come in differ-"

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! THEY NEVER STOP TALKING!" Claire yelled as she ran away. The other's watched as she ran away into the dark alone. Soon they all heard a loud thump followed by Claire groaning.

"She's turned into a zombie!" Alfred yelled.

"No I haven't you idiot!" Claire yelled back.

_5 minute's earlier_

**LEON**

"How was he snoring so loud!" Leon kept asking himself.

"Hey, Leon. Why don't you help us open this thing!" Chris said annoyed. He and Wesker were trying to get the mysterious box open. It was very large, big enough to fit a person.

"Wesker, are you even trying?" Chris asked Wesker. Normally Wesker would kill Chris for such a remark, but as soon as they heard that ding, they were all extremely relaxed. Now all Wesker and Chris wanted was to get that box open, but Leon couldn't care less. Still, he decided to help his friend out and open it. Suddenly they all heard something. It sounded like a voice, but it was to far away to understand what it was saying. Suddenly Chris gasped.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked.

"My Claire senses are tingling!" He yelled as he ran away. Soon Leon heard the same voice from before, then a loud thump. He ran over to see what it was, with Wesker close behind.

"Ow! Watch where your going." Claire said

"CLAIRE!" Chris yelled as he hugged her.

"Chris! I've missed you!" She yelled back.

"Get your hand's off my woman!" Leon said as he found them hugging.

"It's ok Leon, he's my brother remember?" Claire asked.

"Oh yeah. Well never mind."

"What do you mean your women?" Chris asked.

"I mean we have s-" He was cut off my Claire

"Supper... together. Yeah that's what you ment, right Leon." Claire said winking toward's Leon. The sun was starting to rise, so there was enough light to see her winking, but Leon didn't understand.

"What? No I ment we have s-" Once again he was cut off by Claire.

"LEON!" She yelled.

"Why are you winking?" He asked.

" Ada was right, you really are an idiot." Wesker said.

"Wait, you know Ada!" Leon said as his face lit up with joy. Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the box, and then a man with muscles that rival Chris's, and a weird mutated arm popped out.

"Witness the power!" He yelled as he landed with a pose. Everyone was staring at him as he rose.

"Krauser!" Leon yelled.

"Prepare to die Leon." Krauser stated calmly before lunging at Leon with his mutant arm. Right before Leon was impaled, Krauser saw Alexia. They both started at each other for a long time, then the 'Love at first sight' theme began to play.

"Where'd that music come from?" Rebecca asked.

"Hi, I'm Jack." Krauser said to Alexia. It was the first time he introduced himself to someone by his first name.

"Alexia." Alexia stated.

"Do you like the power?" Krauser asked.

"Very much. Do you like my power?" She asked before setting Wesker on fire. But he barely felt it.

"Hmm, I'd like it more if you used it on Leon." Krauser said. Alexia then set Leon on fire.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Leon yelled in pain as he ran toward's the ocean. The sudden screaming zapped everyone including Krauser and Alexia back into reality.

"Leon!" Claire yelled as she ran after him. Chris was right behind her, followed by the rest of the group. Leon jumped into the ocean, and stayed there for two whole minute's.

"Is he..." Claire asked. Suddenly Leon rose from the water in a fashion that would make any fangirl scream at the top of there lung's. His hair went waving back and forth, slowly uncovering his face, and the world seemed to go into slow motion. But the most amazing part according to the girl's, was that his clothe's were burned off from the fire. All the men stared with envy and jealousy, while the girl's stared with amazement and lust.

"_Pant pant pant._ That was close!" Leon said as he got back ashore. He noticed everyone staring at him.

"... What?" He asked. He then realized that he was completely naked.

"AAAAAHHH!" He yelled as he ran away. Claire quickly followed along with every other girl and Alfred. And the men were left alone, with hate in there heart's, all except for Wesker who didn't give a damn.

"I finally found a girl who share's my love for power, and he steal's her away!" Krauser said with anger and disdain.

"Even Jill left..." Chris said on the verge of crying.

"And Rebecca to. Look's like your all alone Chris." Wesker said, obviously entertained. These word's made Chris cry. But Wesker wasn't stopping there.

"Imagine if your sister catches him, what do you think they will do?" Wesker asked nearly cracking up with laughter.

"What... Claire... I'LL KILL HIM! JILL, CLAIRE, REBECCA, ALL I HAVE LEFT IS SHEVA!" Chris yelled. He then proceeded to rip of his shirt and pound his chest like a gorilla. He then followed the girl's and Alfred while walking on all four's.

"Well that was... unexpected. Look's like it's just us, right Krauser." Wesker said to Krauser, but didn't get a response. He looked all around and noticed Krauser crying by a tree.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long day." Wesker said as he went to comfort his favorite minion.

**Author's note's**

**I can't believe I wrote that. I just couldn't resist, once I wrote Alexia setting Leon on fire I thought of that, and it just kept getting weirder from there. Unfortunately I wasn't able to introduce any new character's other then Krauser, but I will be sure to introduce the last ones in the next chapter. Also I just want to say that the only reason I made KrauserXAlexia was because they both enjoy talking about the 'power'. LOL.**


	3. Leon's secret

**Author's note's**

**I just want to say that I will be using spell check from now on, so there won't be as many grammar and spelling error's.**

**LEON**

"Ugh! I have to get some clothe's!" Leon groaned as he hid from the girl's. He his behind a tree and peeked out, watching the girl's keep running.

"Whew, that was close." Leon said as he ran back to the guy's. He hoped they could help him out. But as soon as he left the safety of his tree, he saw Chris running on all four's looking more like an ape then a man. Leon tried to hide again, but it was no use. Chris caught his scent, and started running at him.

"AAAHH! What do I do!" He yelled as Chris continued to get closer. Finally, Leon went straight up the tree he was hiding behind. Chris stood at the bottom, barking like a dog. It was like Leon was a cat being chased by a dog.

"No worries, he'll tire out eventually. And besides, there's plenty of banana's and coconut's up here, so I have an edge over him." Leon stood up on the branch that he was sitting on, and tried to reach for a banana, but unfortunately for him, the small branch that he was on couldn't hold the weight, and snapped.

**WESKER**

"Jack, please stop crying. For pete's sake you just met Alexia! How could she be so important to you!" Wesker said as he sat next to Jack "power" Krauser, who was crying over Alexia running away to chase Leon.

"B-b-but, Wesker... she's the only g-girl I've ever met who has a love for power like me!" Krauser said. After a few more minute's of trying to comfort him, Wesker snapped.

"That's it! I can't stand your crying anymore! Now shut up before I- _ding"_

"Your gonna ding me?" Krauser asked.

"No, I was interrupted by that dinging sound. Where is it coming from!" Wesker yelled. He then remembered Krauser coming out of the box.

"Jack, what's going on. When I first heard the dinging it was coming from the box that you were in. Are you making the dinging sound?" Wesker asked very calmly and nicely. Just like last time the moment he heard the ding, he was calm and relaxed.

"No sir, it wasn't me." Power Krauser replied.

"Then why were you in that box?"

"I don't know. All I remember getting drunk with HUNK and Nicolai, and then I woke up in the box." Krauser said.

_Flashback time_

**Krauser**

"Hey b-baby. Wanna know why they call me HUNK?" A very drunk HUNK asked the person sitting next to him.

"I'm a man!" The man replied.

"Oh, well what about you." He said the person on the opposite side of him.

"HUNK, it's me." Nicolai replied with his thick accent.

"Who want's to witness the power!" Krauser said very loudly.

"Oh, not again!" Nicolai said, he was the only sober one out of all three of them.

"Krauser, don't. You'll scare everyone and we'll get kicked out!" Nicolai yelled.

"D-don't worry. I'm talking about my other power." Before Nicolai could respond, Krauser pulled down his pants.

"EEK!" Several woman yelled in unison.

"Alright pervert, get outta here before I call the cops!" The bartender said.

"Y-you d-don't scare me! I'm power Krauser!" Krauser announced triumphantly.

"C'mon power Krauser, I'm taking you home." Nicolai said as he grabbed Krauser.

"Oh no you don't!" Krauser said while pulling away.

"I'll give you a cookie." Nicolai said in a voice like that of a mother tempting a child.

"OK!" Krauser said excitedly.

"I want a c-cookie to." HUNK said.

"Then come with me." Nicolai said. They both followed Nicolai out. Nicolai drove HUNK home first, then Krauser. Nicolai had some trouble with Krauser, he kept asking for his cookie, so Nicolai gave him a a rock from the ground. Krauser smiled and went in his house, he fell asleep on his couch, and woke up in the box.

_End of flashback time_

**Wesker**

"Hmm, and your sure that's all you know?" Wesker asked. Krauser nodded.

"Then how and why are we on this goddamn island!" Wesker said.

"I believe I can answer that." Came a voice from behind.

"Who the... of course. I should of known you were behind this."

**CHRIS**

"What are you gonna do to me?" Leon asked Chris. When Leon fell from the tree, Chris grabbed him and ran off. He brought Leon to god know's where, and tied him up.

"Well, at least he gave me some cloth's." Leon said to himself.

"You steal Chris's girl friend and sister. Now Chris going to eat you!" Chris yelled in a very deep voice.

"WHAT!" Leon yelled.

"Y-your gonna eat me!" Chris nodded and opened his mouth.

"What! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leon's hair began to flash yellow, and suddenly the whole area was engulfed in light.

"AAH! Light hurt Chris's eyes!" Chris yelled. Unfortunately for Chris, the intense light was to much, and he transformed back into regular Chris.

"Aww man." He said. Once the light died down, Chris saw Leon, free of the rope, and with yellow hair.

"What happened to you?" Regular Chris asked.

"Isn't it obvious? During the Raccoon City incident I had brown hair, then six year's later I had yellow. One year later, during the Harvardville incident I had brown again, I had brown a minute ago, and now I have yellow. I don't just keep changing it, y'see, the truth is, I have a secret. My real hair color is brown, but the reason it was yellow during the Los Illuminados incident and now, is because I am a SUPER SAIYAN!" Leon yelled triumphantly. Before Chris could reply, Leon punched him right in the stomach, sending him flying away. Leon followed.

"please, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Chris said once he stopped.

"Please, I'm way more powerful then you'll ever be!" Leon said as he punched Chris again.

"AAH! NO! urge, I warned you!" chris yelled. Chris immediately started getting bigger.

"You think that monkey thing is gonna help you? face it, I win!" Leon said. But soon Chris grew larger then his previous monkey form, and began to turn green.

"Huh?" Leon said. Chris kept growing, and growing, until all his clothe's except his pants ripped off. Eventually, he was over twice as big as Leon, and completely green.

"CHRULK SMASH!" He yelled as he lunged for Leon.

"Grrr, BRING IT ON!" Leon yelled as he lunged right back at Chris. A battle of epic proportion's began, the very ground would shake at every punch. It seemed that they were completely evenly matched, and that no one would win. Until Leon stepped back, and cupped his hand's at his side.

"Ok, that's it! Khame-hame-HAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he expelled a blue energy from his hand's that went right for Hulk Chris.

**WESKER**

"I should of known you were behind this." Wesker said as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Alex!"

"Hahaha! yes little brother, it is I! Alex Wesker!" Alex said triumphantly.

"What is going on!" Wesker yelled.

"Haha! All in good time brother, but first, I have a present for you. Goodbye."

"Alex wait! What present!" But Alex was already gone. He seemed to just disappear. Suddenly eight people walked forth from the forest. Well, technically it was only seven. The seven people were William Birkin, Ada Wong, Sherry Birkin, HUNK, Nicolai, James Marcus, and Sergei Vladimir. The last person wasn't really a person, it was Nemesis.

"Hi Albert!" William yelled energetically.

"S.T.A.R.S." Nemesis said.

"Comrade Wesker! So nice to see you again!" Sergei yelled just as energetically as William.

"Ok what is going on! Most of you are supposed to be dead!" Wesker yelled.

"Speak for yourself." Ada said.

"I believe I know what's going on." Nicola said.

"Then please, tell us." Wesker said. He was really getting annoyed.

**Author's note's**

**Now before you go all fanboy/girl, just listen. I know Wesker doesn't know of Alex's existence, but here's the thing. So what? This is just for entertainment purposes, not the script for Resident evil 6, so it's ok! Also I just wanted to apologize about the super saiyan thing, if you've never watched DBZ then most of the humor was probably lost on you, and I'm sorry, but I just couldn't think of anything funny. Also there will probably be no more character's, but it is possible. In case you haven't noticed, I gave each hero an enemy. Chris- Wesker, Jill-Nemesis, Leon-Krauser, Claire-tranny twin's, and Rebecca-Marcus. If you want to know the full story of how Leon turned into a auper saiyan, then read chapter four of my other story "How it happened." It detail's the event's that lead to his transformation.**


	4. Super Leon VS Chrulk

**Author's note's**

**I just want you guy's to know that whenever Chris goes Hulk he will be known as Chrulk.**

**CHRULK**

"Yellow hair man want to fight Chrulk! Chrulk will crush puny man! Chrulk strongest of them all!" Chrulk yelled as the fight began. Punch after punch was exchanged between super Leon and Chrulk, each one so powerful the very ground would shake from them, but neither fighter seemed like they would lose. That is, until leon used his secret weapon. He flew a few dozen yard's away from Chrulk, and cupped his hand's at his side. He then said these word's.

"Khame, hame, HAAAAA!" And then brought his cupped hand's in front of his body. A blue energy was then expelled from his hand's, and went straight for Chrulk. Once the energy connected with the Chrulk, he was engulfed in a a huge explosion.

**CLAIRE**

"Where did Leon go?" Claire asked herself. She then heard a loud boom and turned around.

"What was... o... m... g." She said as she saw the huge mushroom cloud.

**SUPER LEON**

"_Pant pant pant._ There, that had to of taken care of him." Super Leon said. But, as the smoke slowly cleared, Super Leon realized that he was in for a tough fight. Super Leon watched as all of Chrulk's cut's, bruise's, and all other injuries healed.

"Great, he's got regenerative power's to!" Leon said sarcastically.

"Yellow hair man try to hurt Chrulk! Now Chrulk crush you!" Chrulk yelled. Moving at amazing speed, Chrulk charges right for Super Leon, and NFL tackle's him right to the ground. He then continue's to pound Super Leon's face in with his huge ass arm's. Until, after several minute's, Super Leon unleashes his power in the form of a wave that send's Chrulk flying away.

"Alright, it's time to show this guy how powerful I really am!" Super Leon says as he flies into the air. He then start's focusing, charging up his power.

"Grrrrr. Arrrrr. Urrrr!" He says as he power's up. Little rock's on the floor begin to rise up, and soon, another flash of light engulf's the area. When it clear's, Super Leon becomes visible once again, with slightly longer hair.

"Super saiyan 2!" He yell's as he charges the Chrulk. This time, Chrulk take's more damage as Super Leon uses his new strength to NFL tackle the Chrulk.

**NICOLAI**

"Well Nicolai, tell us what you know." Wesker said as he grew impatient.

"Ok ok, ya see, the way I see it is that you all were either drunk, asleep, or both last night at around 2:00 A.M. Correct?" Nicolai asked as everyone nodded.

"Well I wasn't, either. I-" HUNK cut him off.

"Now wait a minute. I remember you, me, and Krauser going to a bar last nite. You drank more then me and Krauser did combined, so how could you not be drunk?" HUNK questioned.

"Well, me being a russian, I have drank so much in my lifetime, that I have grown an immunity to alcohol." Nicolai said.

"Of course." Sergei said.

"So as I was saying, I was doing what I always do at two in the morning. I was sitting on my sofa, drinking vodka while crying over why my wife left me, when suddenly a man looking very similar to you, Wesker, appeared."

"Alex, of coarse." Wesker said.

"So anyway..."

_Flashback time part 2_

"Hey, your supposed to be drunk!" Alex Wesker yelled at Nicolai.

"I have developed an immunity to alcohol." Nicolai stated nonchalantly.

"... whatever. I'm going to russian nap you now. OK?" Alex asked.

"Why?" Nicolai asked.

"Because I'm bored. So I'm going to kidnap a bunch of Resident evil character's and leave them on an island for my own amusement." Alex answered.

"What is Resident evil?" Nicolai asked.

"Never mind. Let's just say I'm kidnapping a bunch of people, including you, and putting them on an island together." Alex said.

"Well what if I don't come with you?"

"I'll give you candy." Alex said with the same motherly voice that Nicolai himself used on Krauser and HUNK.

"Oh boy! Do I get skittle's!" Nicolai asked excitedly.

"Sure why not."

_End of flashback time_

"So you just went with him!" Wesker yelled aggressively.

"Well he promised me skittle's." Nicolai said meekly.

"AARG! I'M GOING TO KILL AL OF YOU!" Wesker yelled. But before he could go ninja, he heard the ding again, and once again, relaxed.

"I'm afraid I can't let you kill anyone Albert." Came the voice of Alex, though his body was no where to be found.

"ARG! Where are you!" Wesker yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that either. Whenever someone tries to use violence, I will use this bell. It send's out a harmonic frequency that immediately calm's and soothes people." Alex said.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you letting Leon and Chris fight?" Claire asked sharply. She had just found her way back to the other's.

"Claire!" Sherry said happily.

"I'm only letting them fight because neither of them will win. They are to evenly matched, and both will end up fine. Thereby not ruining the game. After all I need all of you for my little game." Alex said.

"What game?" Ada said.

"You'll see in the morning. But for now, your first test will be to make shelter and find food without using unnecessary violence. If any of you attack another I will use this bell again. And be warned, the frequencies that this bell send's out will slowly cause severe brain cancer on you all. So I suggest you be nice. I'd estimate the normal human's can stand about ten more blast's, while the super human's can stand around 15 more. So for now, goodbye. Oh, and also, I suggest you put an end to Leon and Chris's brawl. If both of there full power is unleashed when there in close proximity, it can destroy the whole island." With those word's, Alex left.

"AAALLLEEEEEEXXXXX!" Wesker yelled.

"Comrade Wesker, there's no time. We need to stop the fight!" Sergei said

"I don't understand. Aren't Chris and Leon regular human's?" Birkin asked.

"Oh trust me, there more powerful then any of you could understand. How do you think Chris beat me back in Africa!" Wesker said.

"S.T.A.R.S. ROAR!" Nemesis said.

"What is that thing talking about?" Ada asked.

"It said shut up and let's go." Marcus answered.

"How on earth do you know that!" Wesker asked astounded.

"Because... I HAVE THE POWER!" Marcus yelled.

"What on earth does that mean." Wesker asked stupefied.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" Marcus repeated.

"WITNESS THE POWER!" Krauser yelled.

"Oh god what have I done." Wesker said.

"Don't let them near Alexia!" Claire yelled.

"ROAR!" Nemesis said.

"Ok ok, calm down. Nemesis is getting impatient. Let's go." Marcus said.

"Ok, follow me." Claire said.

"After I chased Leon, I noticed a large mushroom cloud, like something blew up. So I went to check it out, and found Leon, with yellow hair, fighting what looked like Chris. But he was... different. He was huge, and green." Claire said.

"Leon probably went super saiyan. Just like you Albert!" Birkin said gleefully.

"Hang on, your a super saiyan boss?" Krauser asked.

"Of course, the serum that William gave me that I used to fake my death didn't just give me generic super power's, it turned me into a super saiyan!" Wesker said triumphantly.

"So, who's more powerful?" Krauser asked.

"Well me of course." Wesker said.

"I don't know Albert, Leon went super saiyan through training and his own power. You kinda cheated. Plus you still need to inject the S-virus regularly so-"

"Shut up William!" Wesker said angry.

"S-virus?" Krauser asked.

"It stand's for super saiyan you idiot." Wesker said meanly.

"_sob sob. _You don't have to call me name's!" Krauser said.

"Are- are you crying!" Wesker asked amazed.

"NO! Shut up!" Krauser said before walking ahead of Wesker.

"Baby."

"Well what about Chris?" Claire asked.

"My guess is all those steroid's finally did something." Wesker said.

"Well Albert, there not necessarily steroid's. There actually an S-virus variant. Each have there own pro's and con's. The S-virus give's it's user less raw strength then the stuff that Chris take's, and also it need's constant injection's. But with the stuff Chris take's, you loose all self control and 85% of your intelligence. Also the S-virus give's you the power to manipulate your chi into concussive blast's, while the stuff Chris take's doesn't. Also the stuff Chris take's give's you regenerative abilities. But the S-vir-"

"Ok! We get it!" Ada yelled.

"But you still have to remember, Leon didn't use the S-virus. So we don't know who's more powerful." William continued.

"Well Alex said they were evenly matched, so I guess we can go by that." Nicolai said. Suddenly they all heard another voice.

"I can't believe were lost again!" Alexia yelled.

"Well don't get mad at me! It's not my fault!" Alfred said.

"Yes it is! If you hadn't gone and chased Leon, we wouldn't be here!"

"You chased him to!"

"No I didn't! I was chasing you! I love Jack, not him!" When Krauser heard that, his face lit up.

"ALEXIA!" He yelled.

"JACK!" She yelled back. Alexia then unleashed her power and burned nearly every tree in the area so she could find Krauser.

"Jack!" She yelled.

"Alexia!" He yelled back. Suddenly flower's sprouted from the ground and formed a field of flower's. Krauser and Alexia began to run for each other, yelling each other's name's. The world seemed to go into slow motion as they ran. Eventually they caught each other with a large hug.

"Are you to done?" Wesker asked annoyed.

"Oh Alexia my dear, so much has happened! My friend's HUNK and Nicolai showed up, we saw Alex Wesker, oh and Marcus has the power just like us!" He said.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" Marcus yelled.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THE POWER!" Alexia yelled at him.

"WITNESS THE POWER!" Krauser yelled.

"It's ok Alexia, he is worthy." Krauser said.

"Well if you say so." Alexia replied. The three of them then began chanting the word 'power' over and over again.

"Make it stop!" Nearly everyone in the group yelled. Eventually they all made it to where super Leon and Chrulk were fighting.

"So... what do we do?" Sergei asked.

"Girl, you go in. Your his sister and his girlfriend. Your the only one." Wesker said.

"Well, ok." Claire responded. She slowly walked into the middle of the battlefield.

"Please stop! Stop fighting!" She yelled.

"Claire!" Super Leon yelled.

"Culare." Chrulk tried to say her name, but it didn't work out so well.

"You have to calm your brother down! If he turn'e back to normal then the fight will stop!" Birkin shouted from the side line's.

"Brother please. Just calm down. No more fighting." She pleaded.

"O...k." Chrulk sounded out. Slowly he got smaller and whiter, until he was Chris again.

"Glad that's over." Leon said as he powered down.

"Ok good. Everyone back to camp. There's much we need to tell you, and we need to build a shelter before dark." Wesker said. They all followed him, Chris leaning on Claire for support, and Leon holding his arm.

"Where are we!" Came a voice hidden behind the tree's.

"Look at all the herb's I found!" Came another.

"Would you stop talking about herb's!"

"But herb's are the way of life!"

"NO THERE NOT! SHUT UP!"

"Wait a minute... that's Jill and Rebecca!" Chris yelled as he ran in there direction.

"Ok good, were all here. Now, let's get back. We have a long nite ahead of us." Wesker said.

**Author's note's**

**This is officially my longest chapter, of anything I've ever written. Also I just wanted to point out that the joke about the skittle's was from the chronicles of Wesker movie on youtube. Once I got up to that part I just had to put it in. I highly suggest you watch both the Chronicles of Wesker and the Chronicles of Wesker movie on youtube, both are hilarious and worth your time. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon, and sorry if the end of this one seemed rushed, but I just wanted to hurry up and finish this long ass chapter. There was something else I wanted to mention but I forgot what it was. Hmm.**


	5. The plan

**Author's note's**

**I just wanted to say that this has the young Marcus, just in case you didn't know.**

**JILL**

"Jill!" Chris yelled as he ran after Jill.

"Chris!" Jill yelled, very surprised when she heard his voice.

"Chris! It is you!" She yelled as she saw him. They hugged tightly.

"Oh Jill, I've missed you so much! It's been so long!" Chris said.

"I know, but were together again, that's all that matter's." She said. They both began to cry, along with Rebecca.

"Why are you crying?" Leon asked her.

"It's just so romantic." She said.

"S.T.A.R.S." Nemesis said. Jill looked up when she heard that, and saw the worst thing she could possibly see.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S YOU!" She yelled.

S.T.A.R.S.!" Nemesis yelled.

"Relax, he's more scared of you then you are of him." Marcus said. When she heard his voice, Rebecca turned around and saw his face.

"EEK! It's the leech man! Billy save me!" She yelled.

"Who's Billy?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you!" Marcus said.

"Oh yeah, and why should I trust you!" Rebecca said.

"Let's just get back to camp and we'll explain everything." Wesker said. Chris and Jill exchanged look's but Claire assured them it was okay. Also they realized that if Wesker wanted to kill them he would of done it there. So they, along with everyone else followed.

_15 minute's later_

**WESKER**

"So that's it huh. We have to try not to kill each other or this Alex guy will give us brain cancer?" Chris asked.

"Yes, and as much as it pain's me to say it, we must do as he says. For now at least." Wesker said.

"Ada when did you get here!" Leon yelled excitedly as he noticed Ada.

"Ok so this explain's most of the question's, but there's still one thing I don't know about. Half of the people here are supposed to be dead, how did they come back?" Claire asked.

"Unfortunately we don't know that yet." Wesker said.

"We'll ask Alex tomorrow, but for now, I'm tired and hungry. Rebecca, you and Jill go find some edible berries and fruit. William, you and Leon go fishing."

"Now hold on Albert, I'm no fisherman." Birkin protested.

"I am!" Leon yelled gleefully.

"What are you talking about, back when we were working for Umbrella you would alway's gloat about how good you are at fishing." Wesker said.

"Well yeah but I used to use fishing pole's. We don't have any." Birkin once again protested.

"Improvise, now I don't want to here any more of this. Alexia and Alfred go get some fire wood and burn it. Chris and Nemesis go knock down some tree's and bring the wood back here so we can build a shelter. Marcus, you go to. Chris will need you to translate for Nemesis. Make sure to get the biggest tree's you can find. Claire and Sherry, go find some water. HUNK and Nicolai, go find some animal's, I need meat. And the rest of you, just go with whomever you want." Wesker ordered.

"Now hold on. Who made you leader Wesker?" Chris asked.

"Because I'm the only sane person here, Chris." Wesker stated.

"Actually I'm starting to think Nemesis is pretty sane. The thing's he says actually make sense!" Marcus said happily.

"Well what will you be doing Wesker?" Chris asked.

"Uh, er... I have the most important job of all. I'm going to guard the camp sight from uh... burglar's." Wesker said. Chris thought for a moment.

"... Make's sense to me!" He yelled as ran off with Nemesis and Marcus close behind. In a few moment's everyone was off on there job's., leaving Wesker with only one thing to say.

"Idiot's."

**LEON**

"Don't shoot the water!" Leon yelled as they got to the edge of the island looking over the ocean.

"What are you talking about?" Birkin asked. He looked at Krauser, who tagged along, but he didn't know either.

"If you shoot the water, Del Lago will eat me!" Leon yelled. After thinking for a moment, Krauser reached for his trusty TMP. He pulled it out and started shooting the water and laughing like a maniac.

"NOOOO!" Leon yelled.

"Don't be silly, Del Lago's not gonna eat-" Before Birkin could finish talking, Del Lago jumped out of the water and ate the three men.

**ALEXIA**

Meanwhile Alexia and Alfred were trying desperately to get some fire wood.

"Urgh! I keep trying to get the wood of this tree, but whenever I make fire the whole thing just burn's down!" Alexia yelled. She didn't realize that Wesker wanted them to get stick's, not wood off the actual tree's.

"Oh Alexia, I'm so sorry there's nothing I can do to help!" Alfred cried worriedly.

"Oh if only Jack were here, he could help." Alexia said sadly.

**REBECCA**

"Psst, Jill." Rebecca whispered in Jill's ear.

"What."

"Why is the bid scary russian following us?" Rebecca asked. Sergei was scaring ger to death. She thought he might try and take her herb's.

"He just want's to help find food. Don't worry." Jill assured her it was ok.

"But what if he tries to take my herb's!" Rebecca said very scared.

"Rebecca please."

"Uh, ladies. I don't mean to interrupt but there's a tree full of berries. right there." Sergei said while pointing to a berry tree.

"Oh, thank's, uh..." Jill forgot his name.

"Sergei." Sergei told her.

"Right, thank's Sergei." Jill said as she started climbing the tree. She made it to a low branch and grabbed several berries.

"Here, catch." She said as she threw them down. Sergei used his super Russian power's and caught every single individual berry.

"WHOA! How'd you do that!" Rebecca asked amazed.

"In soviet Russia, berries catch you!" Sergei said before running off, back toward's camp.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should go back. We have enough berries and I'm sure Leon got a bunch of fish. Also Nicolai and Darth Vader probably killed a bear or something, so there should be enough food." Jill said.

"K." Rebecca stated before following Sergei back to camp.

**DARTH VADER... I MEAN HUNK**

"Hey look, a bear!" Nicolai said to HUNK. HUNK looked in the direction Nicolai was pointing and saw a large brown bear.

"Yum." HUNK stated bordly before taking out his handy dandy TMP. He aimed the gun, but right before he pulled the trigger, something very unexpected happened.

"Hello Mr. Ranger sir." Came a somewhat deep and very silly sounding voice.

"What! Who said that!" HUNK yelled while pointing his gun in all direction's.

"It was me." Came the same voice again. It seemed to be coming from the bear.

"Who are you! Your hiding behind the bear huh, coward!" HUNK yelled.'

"No one's hiding behind me, Mr. Ranger." Said the bear. This made HUNK drop his gun.

"Y-y-you c-can, TALK!" HUNK yelled.

"Yup, I'm smarter then the average bear." The bear said. Both HUNK and Nicolai were frozen in shock.

"Hey, neither of you would happen to have a pick-a-nick basket, would ya?" The bear asked.

"DEMON BEAR!" HUNK yelled while running away. Nicolai wasn't far behind.

"What was that about Yogi?" Came a very nasally and stuffed up voice.

"I don't know boo-boo. C'mon, let's go find a pick-a-nick basket." The bear called Yogi said to his sidekick Boo-boo.

**CLAIRE**

"Sherry! Where are you!" Claire called Sherry.

"Claire, I'm over here!" Sherry screamed from right behind Claire.

"Where! I can't find you!"

"I'm right behind you!"

"Just hold on Sherry, I'm coming."

"If you would just turn around... aww never mind." Sherry was getting annoyed at Claire's lack of baby sitting talent.

**CHRIS**

"Falcon, punch!" Chris yelled as he punched a tree. The tree immediately fell down.

"That was amazing!" Marcus yelled.

"Will you teach me that!" Marcus yelled again.

"That tree couldn't withstand the awesomeness of the falcon punch, it fell straight down!" Chris said proudly.

"RAAR!" Nemesis yelled.

"He says good job." Marcus translated. Nemesis then picked up the tree and they all walked off, back to camp.

**WESKER**

"Where is everyone? They've been gone for awhile." Wesker asked himself. Finally, he saw Sergei, Jill, and Rebecca.

"It's about time. Give me some berries." Wesker said as he snatched a few berries away from Sergei. He ate three of them at once.

"Mmm, these are good." He said as he ate more. He kept eating and eating until there were only a couple berries left.

"Wesker you idiot! Now what are we supposed to eat!" Jill yelled.

"Relax, Leon and William are getting fish, and HUNK and Nicolai are getting animal meat. There will be plenty of..." Wesker then fell down.

"EEK! What happened!" Rebecca asked.

"P-p-p-p-poi..." Wesker tried to say something but he couldn't get it out.

"What, what! Uh, pie?" Jill asked.

"Piano?" Rebecca asked.

"P-pois..." Wesker stopped again.

"Artichoke?" Sergei asked.

"POISON! POISON YOU IDIOT'S!" Wesker yelled. His voice seemed very dry and raspy.

"Poison?" Rebecca asked. She grabbed one of the last remaining berries and looked at it for five second's.

"Oh yeah I see. Yeah these berries are very poisonous. Eating one is like french kissing a rattle snake." Rebecca said.

"WOW! Look's like your dying!" Jill stated gleefully. She was completely oblivious to everything that was happening.

"I-i-idiot's." And with that, Wesker fainted.

**Author's note's**

**Will Wesker die! What about Leon Birkin and Krauser? Will Chris teach Marcus the falcon punch? Will Yogi and Boo-boo get there pick-a-nick basket? All these question's and possibly more will be answered in the next chapter.**


	6. Everyone is an idiot

**Author's note's**

**I did away with saying who's POV the scene is in. Just wanted to let you know.**

"Wkr. Wkr." Wesker was starting to come to. He heard voices, they sounded so far away and quiet. He couldn't make them out. Soon the voices got louder.

"Wekr. Wk up!" And louder.

"Weskr. Wk up!" And finally he could understand.

"Wesker, wake up!" Came Rebecca's voice.

"Wake up Wesker!" She yelled again.

"Ooooh, my head. What happened?" He asked.

"You ate poisonous berries, but through the power of herb's, I saved you!" Rebecca said gleefully.

"It was a close one to, if it wasn't for your power's you would of died!" Jill said.

"Ooh, man. I feel terrible. How long have I been out?" Wesker asked Rebecca.

"Only around 10 minute's." Rebecca answered.

"Has anyone else come back yet?" Wesker asked.

"Not yet." But right after Rebecca said that, they heard voices.

"That's it! I give up!" Came the voice of Alexia. She walked onto the camp site.

"Where's the fire wood?" Wesker asked, still feeling like death.

"I gave up! It's impossible to burn wood of a tree without burning the whole tree down! I honestly don't know how you were expecting me to get the wood!" Alexia yelled.

"Your saying, you actually tried to get fire wood from a tree?" Wesker asked. Alexia nodded.

"Stick's! Stick's! You were supposed to get stick's you idiot! How stupid are you!" Before Alexia could start yelling they heard more voices.

"My falcon punch is epic!"

"S.T.A.R.S.!"

"He said not as epic as my hand penis."

"You mean the thing you killed Brad with?"

"ROAR!"

"That mean's yes." Finally the three figure's came into view of Wesker, Jill, Rebecca, Sergei, Alexia, and Alfred.

"Chris! Your back!" Jill yelled. She was about to run and give him a hug, but then she saw Nemesis holding the tree, and mistook it for his rocket launcher.

"EEK! CHRIS LOOK OUT!" Jill yelled as she ran toward's Nemesis. She had death in her eyes and was staring right at Nemesis. Right before Jill could attack, Nemesis spoke up.

"ROAR! S.T.A.R.S., ROAR!" He yelled.

"Wait stop you maniac!" Marcus yelled. Jill stopped.

"What is wrong with you! Why must you insist on hurting such an innocent creature!"Marcus yelled.

"Can't you see he's actually crying in fear!" Jill looked at Nemesis who's face was as emotionless as ever.

"What are you talking about! He's a monster! He killed Brad!" Jill yelled.

"Yes, but because he was forced to! Umbrella kidnapped his wife and child and blackmailed him into doing it!" Marcus yelled. Jill was dumbfounded.

"W-what kind of an excuse is that! It doesn't have a wife or kid, it's a monster!" Jill yelled.

"Actually, your the monster here. There's a whole dimension of people like Nemesis, contrary to what most people think, Umbrella didn't make him, they just opened a dimensional rift and took his wife and kid. They said he had to kill Brad Vicker's, or they would die. But that's it! He didn't try and kill you, you quit the S.T.A.R.S. right before the outbreak. Therefore you weren't on his list. He was just going to leave after killing Brad, but you went ape shit on him and he had to fight back in self defense. He says after your first encounter, you stalked him and kept attacking him, then you mutated him into a hideous blob! You thought you killed him, but you didn't. He survived the rail gun, and the nuke that annihilated Raccoon city. He made his way back to Umbrella, and they released his family. But YOU caused him to turn into a blob! His own son was terrified of him, and his wife left him! You didn't kill him, you caused him to kill himself. He jumped of a bridge!" Marcus said. Once again Jill was dumbfounded.

"Actually, e jumped off a building." Birkin said.

"I-I'm so sorry! I ruined your life! You poor creature!" Jill yelled as she hugged Nemesis.

"S.T.A.R.S!" Nemesis yelled.

"He says I forgive you." Marcus said. Jill then pulled away from Nemesis.

"But wait, then why does he keep saying star's?" Jill asked.

"That's what his language consist's of. The word star's and various roar's. It's just a coincidence that your team is also called S.T.A.R.S." Marcus answered. Jill hugged Nemesis some more. It was a very touching moment, until Wesker ruined it.

"CHRIS! Out of every tree in the forest, you got the one that's not even six feet tall! How on earth are we supposed to make a shelter out of that!" Wesker yelled in anger.

"Oh... well don't sweat is Wes, I'll just go back into the forest and get another tree." Chris said as he turned around.

"No you idiot! It's getting dark by the time you get to the forest it will be dark. And don't call me _Wes."_ Wesker said with noticeable disdain for the word Wes.

"Oh god, I have a headache." Wesker said sadly.

"Well we have just what you need Wes, a zip of this water and you'll be all better." Claire said as she and Sherry got back to camp.

"Give me some, and don't call me Wes!" Wesker said, once again putting disdain on the word Wes. He grabbed the basket that was made out of leave's from Claire, and took a zip of the content's before spitting it out.

"_Blah! _What on earth did you give me!" Wesker yelled.

"Water! Just like you asked!" Claire yelled defensively. Wesker looked at the content's and it was indeed some kind of water. Then he realized what must of happened.

"... Claire, where did you get this water." Wesker said while grinding his teeth in anger.

"I got it from the ocean! Duh!"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW DUMB CAN A PERSON BE! WE DON'T WANT SALT WATER, WE WANT REGULAR WATER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FIND A SPRING, OR A LAKE, OR SOMETHING! AARGH!" Wesker yelled. Claire seemed to shrink.

"Aww, he said we instead of I, so he does care." Jill said happily. Wesker slowly turned his head toward's her, but right before he could go ninja, they all heard another voice.

"AAAAHHH! Demon bear!" Came the voice of HUNK.

"He's after our pick-a-nick basket!" Came the voice of Nicolai. The two of them rushed onto the camp site and grabbed onto Wesker for dear life.

"Get off of me! What are you talking about!" He yelled as he shook them off.

"W-w-we were l-looking for some animal's to kill, and we saw a bear." HUNK said while crying.

"A-and H-HUNK was about to shoot it, but then it talked to us!" Nicolai said, also crying.

"H-he said he want's out pick-a-nick basket!" HUNK said.

"What on earth is a _pick-a-nick _basket!" Wesker yelled.

"Um, I think he mean's picnic basket." Sherry said.

"How do you know?" Wesker asked Sherry.

"Um, well, that's what Yogi Bear call's them." Sherry said.

"OMG I LOVE THAT SHOW!" Chris yelled excitedly. Everyone started staring at the middle aged man who watches show's ment for six year old kid's.

"Uh... I mean I used to love it, but I don't now! Cause I'm a man! A manly man! And manly men don't watch cartoon's. They watch uh, football! And boxing! YEAH!" Chris yelled. Everyone started at him more.

"Whatever, so you to are telling me you ran into Yogi Bear?" Wesker asked Nicolai and HUNK.

"Well, I guess." HUNK stated. Wesker began rubbing his temple's.

"Did you at least get some food?" He asked with low hope's.

"Well, no." Nicolai said. Right before Wesker could go ninja on HUNK and Nicolai, Claire spoke up.

"Now Wesker, just calm down. Remember, Leon and William are still fishing. I bet they've caught enough fish to last us a year by now!" Claire said with high hope's.

"Yes, I must (Twitches head) calm down! Must... stay calm..." Wesker said. He was on the verge of insanity.

_Meanwhile_

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Leon yelled from inside Del Lago. Krauser was there to, desperately trying to pry the fish's mouth open. Birkin was busy thinking about how Del Lago could be there.

"What on earth is going on! First of, Del Lago died! And if he managed to survive, how did he get here! Judging by the sunny weather and abundance of tree's, I would say were somewhere near Hawaii. That's thousand's of mile's away from Spain! This make's no sense!" He says.

"Hey, I just got an idea! Krauser, why don't you use the power to cut Del Lago open, and we can swim to shore!" Leon said proudly. He was proud of his idea, as simple as it was.

"No, that's not a good idea. Were probably hundred's of feet below, the pressure would kill us." Birkin said sadly.

"Aww man." Leon said.

"So what do we do Mr. scientist guy?" Leon asked.

"I'm thinking!" He yelled. Silence came over the room, er, mouth. Until a tiny lightbulb appeared over Birkin's head.

"HOLY SHIT!" Leon yelled upon seeing the lightbulb.

"I've got it! All we have to do is disturb the uvula, and Del Lago will throw us up!" Birkin yelled.

"What's an uvula?" Krauser asked.

"How is that lightbulb just floating there!" Leon asked.

"An uvula is the dangly thing in the back of your mouth, if we can tickle it, Del Lago will throw up." Birkin answered.

"But if we get out, I thought you said the pressure would kill us?" Krauser asked.

"Where did it come from?" Leon asked still talking about the lightbulb.

"Well yeah, normally it would, but if it throw's up, then all of the food it ate previously will come up as well. It will push us through the water, and hopefully high enough to swim out." Birkin explained.

"Do you guy's even notice the floating lightbulb that just magically appeared!" Leon asked.

"Hold up now, power Krauser doesn't get puked on. I saw we just wait." Krauser said.

"Either we get a little vomit on us, or we die of starvation. Your choice." Birkin said. Krauser thought for a moment.

"Alright fine." He agreed.

"Grrreat!" Birkin yelled like Tony the tiger.

"Let's see now, hmm... there it is!" Birkin found the uvula.

"Now listen, I will go in and tickle it, but the uvula is right over the throat, so I will probably fall in unless you guy's hold me. So were gonna need to hold hand's and make a chain so I don't slip."

"Alright fine, let's just hurry up." Krauser said.

"Grrreat! Leon, you go in the middle. Krauser, you get the beginning." birkin instructed, once again saying great like Tony the tiger. They went into formation, Krauser at the start of the chain because he was the strongest, Leon in the middle, and Birkin at the end, reaching for the uvula which was just out of reach.

"Come on Birkin, just grab it!" Krauser said.

"I'm trying, come a little closer." Birkin instructed. Krauser did, but Birkin still couldn't reach.

"Ok, that's it." Krauser said. He walked over to Birkin and picked him up.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Birkin asked nervously.

"Escaping!" Krauser yelled before throwing Birking right at the uvula.

"No Krauser, no! I'll fall into the stomach! Nooooo!" Birkin slammed right into the uvula, before falling into the stomach.

"Krauser why did you-"

"Wait for it." Krauser said. Soon, it turned out Krauser was right. Birkin came rocketing back up, propelled by a stream of vomit.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" Leon said as he was swept away. Del Lago then opened it's mouth, and the three men were propelled even further. They kept going for dozen's and dozen's and dozen's of feet. Until, they saw light. They swam for it, and then popped there head's out of the water. They each started breathing heavily.

"Come _breath _on... we have to _breath _get to shore!" Birkin yelled. They all started swimming for there live's, hoping that Del Lago wouldn't come back.

_Meanwhile_

"Where are they!" Jill yelled as she noticed the sun setting. It wouldn't be long until dark, she hoped the three men were alright. She, along with Claire, Alexia, and Rebecca, were at the shore looking for the three fishermen. Suddenly she saw something out in the ocean. It was Leon, William, and Krauser!

"Hey! Claire, Rebecca, Alexia, look!" Jill yelled. The girl's came running over.

"OMG it's Jaws!" Rebecca yelled.

"No you idiot, it's Leon, William, and Krauser!" Said Jill.

"Jack! JACK! Jack look!" Alexia yelled.

"Huh, ALEXIA!" Krauser yelled when he saw her. He then took off like a torpedo, straight for Alexia. Within second's he was on shore again.

"Alexia!" Krauser said.

"Jack!" Alexia yelled.

"Claire!" Came Leon who just arrived on shore.

"Leon!" Came Claire.

"Rebecca!" Birkin said for some reason.

"William!" Rebecca replied. Neither knew exactly why.

"Jill!" Jill called for herself.

_A little while later._

"It's about time. Where's my fish?" Wesker asked when they all arrived again, Rebecca and Birkin were holding hand's.

"We didn't get any fish." Leon said.

"WHY NOT!" Wesker yelled, he was about to explode.

"Because we were swallowed by Del Lago!" Leon exclaimed. This made Wesker finally snap. He fell to the ground.

"Del Lago. Del Lago! DEL LAGO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He yelled.

"It's true!" Birkin exclaimed.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL-" Before Wesker could attack, they heard it again. _Ding. _And Wesker calmed down. He just fell, he just gave up. And eventually, that's what everyone did. They all just went to sleep. Leaving Wesker, the only one awake. He was sleeping in the sand, freezing cold, starving, and with a unbearable headache due to being poisoned.

"Alex, I'm going to get you for this."

**Author's note's**

**OK! I'm sorry! I know you guy's keep waiting for the first challenge, but don't worry. I promise the next chapter will be the challenge number 1. I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but I just had to resolve everything from the last one, and I accidentally made it almost 3000 word's long. Sorry again lol.**


	7. Challenge 1

**Author's note's**

**Well, I promised the first challenge would be in this chapter, and I'm a man of my word.**

"Where could she of gone?" Alex was asking himself as he looked for Ada.

"Could she of escaped? No, not possible." It was morning and time for the first challenge, but he couldn't find Ada. Somehow, after everyone left to go do there task's yesterday, she managed to sneak off. Finally, after a very long search, Alex found Ada, and was pretty surprised.

"Well, hello Alex." Ada said casually. She was leaning on a a tree next to a warm fire, with a large tent set up a few feet away, several basket's filled with berries and fish, and was even reading a magazine. It seemed she had everything.

"Where's the playstation 3." Alex said sarcastically.

"It's inside the tent hooked up to the TV." Ada said seriously. Alex just looked at her.

"Whatever, it's time for the first challenge." Alex told her.

"I don't care." Ada replied.

"If you ever want to get off this island then I suggest you come with me." He said getting pretty angry.

"Actually I was thinking. This place isn't so bad. It's nice and quiet, I think I might stay here." Ada said.

"C'mon, I know your not serious." Alex said. Still Ada didn't move. After thinking for a moment Alex got an idea.

"Either come with me or I'll tell Leon your here." He said. Ada was already on her way back to the other's.

_Back at the camp._

"AAAAHHH!" Leon yelled. He woke everyone up with his loud shriek.

"WHAT! What is it!" Claire yelled as she woke up.

"I just noticed there's no mirror's on this island! How am I supposed to fix my hair!" Leon yelled on the verge of crying. Claire threw a large rock at him.

"Good morning everyone!" Alex yelled as he walked onto the camp.

"Alex!" Wesker yelled.

"Not just me, I have brought a friend." He said as Ada walked by him.

"Ada!" Leon yelled over joyed.

"Not everyone, let's get down to business. Today were going to- hey, where's Krauser?" Alex asked.

_Meanwhile_

"You monkey's give me back my banana's!" Krauser yelled while chasing several monkey's.

_Back at the camp_

"Grrrrr! I need him here! I just finished finding this the bitch in the red dress here, and now I gotta find that idiot!" Alex yelled.

"Calm down Alex, I'm sure he'll turn up soon. Krauser isn't the kind of person to disappear for long period's of time. Just then several monkey's jumped through a few bush's and collided right with Wesker.

"AHA! I've got you monkey's now!" Krauser yelled as he came through the same bush. He grabbed each monkey by it's tale and picked them all up. Krauser then gave an evil grin.

"Uh, Krauser. Glad you could join us." Alex said.

"Huh, Alex! Super monkey power's go!" Krauser yelled as he threw the monkey's at Alex who didn't even blink. The monkey's hit him and landed on the ground, then ran away leaving the banana's

"As I was saying, today is your first challenge." Alex stated.

"Well, what is it?" Wesker asked. Alex only grinned.

"Well!" Wesker stated annoyed.

"Were going to play... truth or dare." Lightning then struck from behind Alex.

"Dun dun dun!" Krauser said dramatically.

"Krauser!" Wesker yelled. Krauser shrugged.

"What's the catch?" Ada asked.

"If you lie, refuse to do the dare, or do anything against the rule's, you will be punished severely. But, if you do good, you will be rewarded." Alex stated.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Wesker said. Alex grinned.

"Alright brother, seeing as your so confident, you go first. Truth or dare?" Alex said deviously.

"Dare." Wesker said.

"Hmm, ok. I dare you to steal Rebecca's herb's." Alex said with the same evil grin that he's had the whole time. Wesker was confused, but decided that if Alex was stupid enough to give him such an easy task, he would take it. He walked over to Rebecca and took her basket of herb's.

"There Alex, are you happy n-" Wesker didn't finish his sentence because he was knocked to the ground. Rebecca had gone ape shit.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAR! RAAAAAAAAAAAA! GIVE ME MY HERB'S!" She yelled while attacking Wesker. Her eyes were blood red and her voice sounded like she was possessed. Right before Wesker gave her the herb's, Alex spoke up.

" Don't do it Wesky, not unless you want to be punished. And remember, you get a reward if you do as I say." Alex said. Wesker tried to fight off super becca, but she was to strong. He wanted to give in, but he wasn't going to let Alex win. He knew that Alex wanted him to admit defeat, and there was no way he would do that. So, he just kept going. Super Becca clawed, punched, and kicked Wesker, but he was to proud to give up.

"HERB'S! THOSE ARE MY HERB'S!" Super Becca was loosing more and more of her regular voice, soon she sounded like a full on devil. Right before she delivered the finishing blow, Alex spoke up.

"Ok that's enough! Wesker, give her the herb's back." He said. Wesker didn't hesitate. As soon as she head her herb's back Super Becca turned back to normal, her normal smiling jolly self.

"Wow Wesky, you did a good job. I don't think there's any blood left inside you at all! Hahahaha!" Alex laughed. Wesker was completely red, the only spot's on him that weren't red were the blue bruises. Any normal human would be dead, heck most super human's would be dead. Wesker was in incredible pain, he let out a loud scream of pain.

"AAAHH! Uuuuuug! Ooooohhh! Oh god just kill me!" He yelled.

"Cheer up Wesky, here let me help you." Alex said as he injected Wesker with something. Wesker immediately felt better.

"Oh god, what did you give me?" Wesker asked.

"Just a little something I come up with, the pain may be gone but the wound's aren't. We'll fix them up after the game is finished." Alex said.

"Oh, and Wesky. Don't forget, you still get your reward." Alex said. Wesker got a little happy, whatever this 'reward' was, it had to be good.

"Ok, who's next!" Alex said while looking at everyone else. No one volunteered, after what happened to Wesker, they were to scared.

"Ok then, I guess I will choose. Hmm, how about you Leon." Alex said.

"Ok fine. I'm a man! I can do it, I'm not scared!" Leon yelled.

"Ok them tough guy, truth or dare."

"Dare, cause I'm a badass!" Leon said. Alex then pulled a bag out of thin air, and threw it on the floor.

"I dare you to throw that bag in the ocean." Alex said. Everyone was curious as to what was in the bag. Leon took a peak inside and his face lit up with sheer joy, then to the most depressing look of all time.

"I-I have to throw it in the... ocean?" Leon asked, about to cry.

"No, you don't _have _to. But unless you want to be punished you'd better. And remember Leon, there's a big prize if you can do it." Alex said.

"What's in the bag?" Claire asked.

"It's... it's..." Leon didn't finish, because he started crying. So Claire just got up and looked in herself.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me Leon! Just throw it in the ocean!" Claire yelled. She couldn't believe Leon was making such a fuss over something so stupid.

"What's in the bag already!" Jill asked.

"A mirror, hairbrush, hair jell, and moose." Claire said.

"How am I supposed to get rid of this!" Leon said. His face was completely red and soaked with tear's.

"C'mon, make up your mind already!" Alex yelled. Leon slowly picked up the bag and walked toward's the ocean. He looked at it one last time, and then threw it on the ground. He jumped to his knee's and emptied out the content's. He picked the mirror up, then the brush. He had a look of sheer joy on his face, everyone just shook there head's.

"Well Leon, I expected better from you. Now, you get punished." Alex said while laughing maniacally. He snapped his finger's, and Leon vanished.

"Wh-what did you do to him!" Claire yelled in fear.

"Relax, he'll be back by morning." Alex said.

"Well what did you do to him!" Claire asked still panicking. Alex snickered, then gave an evil smile.

_Very far away_

"Huh, wh-where am I?" Leon asked himself as he woke up. He looked around and it was to dark to see. He stood up and tried to walk but fell down.

"What the... aww man." He said as he noticed his leg was chained to the wall. Suddenly a large door opened, the light was blinding, so Leon looked away.

"What... LEON!" Came an overjoyed voice. Leon tried to look, but the light was still to bright, all he saw was a feminine silhouette.

"Mwahahaha!" Came another voice, who Leon recognized as Alex. Finally Leon could see, and he saw his worst nightmare.

"Oh no." He said. Suddenly his airway was cut off by a huge hug.

"Oh Leon! I've missed you so much!" The mystery girl said.

"Yeah, I've missed you to." Leon lied.

"Ashley."

"Oh Leon, now we can live happily ever after! Just you and me, alone. Forever." Ashley said.

"What...no. No! NOOOOOO! ALEX! Don't do this! Please!" Leon yelled, but Alex ignored him.

"Game over." Alex said as he closed the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Back at the camp._

"Ok, so who's next?" Alex asked again. This time he got a volunteer.

"I'll go. I will avenge Leon!" Claire said. Alex laughed.

"Ok miss Redfield, truth or dare." Claire didn't have many secret's, so she decided to say truth.

"I pick truth." Alex smirked, he had something special in store for Claire.

_15 minute's later_

"Waaaaaaaa!" Came Chris's voice. He was crying uncontrollably due to what Claire said.

"Oh Chris, just calm down, please." Jill tried to soothe him.

"B-b-b-but Jill, she said she... a-and the paper bag... a-and the banana's, a-and-"

"I know Chris, I know about the key's, and the napkin's, and everything else." Jill said. She didn't think what Claire did was so bad. Claire on the other hand was feeling terribly guilty and embarrassed.

"I'm so ashamed! That poor old man, it's all that stupid Oprah's fault!" Claire yelled.

"Hahahaha! Now you all see, I know everything about all of you, so don't think about picking truth for the easy rode. But I must say, you did well Claire. I wasn't expecting you to really admit what happened at Walmart. So you, along with Wesker will be rewarded later on. Now, I think it's Becca's turn. Rebecca, truth or dare.

"Hmm, well I have many embarrassing secret's, so I have to say dare." Rebecca said.

"Alright then, I dare you to burn your her-"

"NEVER!" Rebecca yelled before running away at a speed not yet known to mankind. She was literally gone in a flash, leaving a trail of fire in her wake.

"Well, that was... unexpected. I'll punish her later, right now, it's time for the next volunteer. Anyone? Anyone at all?" Alex asked.

"I might as well." Alfred said wearily.

"Before you ask, I pick truth." Alfred continued.

"Alright then, Alfred, if you could have any person in the world, who would it be. And remember to tell the truth."

"Hmm, oh there's so many. Oh oh! I know! Ryan reynolds, he's such a dreamboat!" Alfred yelled. Alex was confused.

"Wait, you mean your not ashamed?" He asked.

"No." Alfred said.

"Crap. Well let's get on with it. William, it's your turn." Alex said with an evil grin.

"Hmm, well it seem's you know whether we will pick truth or dare, and knowing that you were able to come up with the perfect question's and dare's. Normally I would pick truth, but in this case I must pick dare"

"Ok well-"

"BUT! Maybe that was your plan all along, so in that case I say truth. But, maybe you knew that I would want to pick truth, but change to dare, but then change back to truth, so I say dare. But, maybe you knew that I would want to pick truth, but change to dare, but then change back to truth, but then change back to dare, so I say truth. But, maybe your plan was to make me say truth, so I would switch it to dare, so I would switch back to truth, so I would change to dare, so I would switch to truth, so I would change to dare, so if that's your plan, I say dare. But, maybe you knew all this would happen, including me changing to truth now, so you made a plan for me to change to truth, but I'm sticking to dare.

_1 hour later_

"Of course there's a chance you risked me changing back to truth, so I must say dare. Unless of course-"

"OK! FINE! YOU WIN! NOW IT'S SOMEONE ELSE'S TURN!" Alex yelled.

"Please, anyone but him!" Alex yelled.

"I'm Jack power Krauser! I can do anything! I think we all know that any dare would be no match for me, so I pick truth." Krauser said.

"Alright then, mwahahahaha!" Alex laughed. He was really having fun.

_1 hour later_

Almost everyone had a turn so far, and the majority of them did well. Krauser, Chris, Ada, Marcus, Nemesis, Sergei, Alexia, and Sherry all did good. However, Jill failed. Alex snapped his finger's, and she disappeared, just like Leon did before.

"Where is she!" Chris yelled once she disappeared. Alex just grinned.

_Very far away_

"Huh, w-where am I?" She asked. Suddenly she heard a voice. It was faint at first, but grew over time.

"Jill. Jiiiiiiiillllll! I'm hungry." Came the ghostly voice.

"WHAT! No! A zombie!" She yelled.

"No, I'm not a zombie." The voice said. Slowly, the figure came into view, and Jill was shocked.

"Wh-what? Barry!" She asked as she saw him.

"Jill, I'm hungry. I want a Jill sandwich." He said.

"No. No! NOOOOOOO!"

"Mmmm, yummy."

_Back at the camp_

Well, look's like Nicolai and HUNK are the only one's left. Who's first?" Alex asked

"I'll do it." Nicolai said while stepping forward.

"I pick truth." Nicolai said.

"Ok, tell us the REAL reason for why you killed Tyrell Patrick back in the Raccoon city hospital." Alex said.

"Oh uh erm... because he found out I was a super visor. Yeah sure." Nicolai stated nervously.

"ERRRR! Wrong answer!" Alex said before snapping his finger's. I think you know what happened next.

_Very far away_

Who the... oh no. He zapped me away. What's gonna happen? Is he just gonna leave me here to rot! That bastard!" Nicolai yelled. Suddenly he heard footstep's coming from the dark.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Huh, Nicolai? Nicolai, it is you!" Came a very excited voice.

"Who is there?" Nicolai asked more angry.

"Don't you recognize your best man's voice? How could you not recognize my sexy accent, all the chica's go crazy for it!" Came the voice.

"What is he... Carlos?" Nicolai asked. The mystery man then came into view.

"Captain! I've missed you! I'm sorry for all that happened back in Raccoon city, I should of trusted you." Carlos said.

"Wait a minute, your saying that you think I didn't sell you out?" Nicolai asked.

"Yeah, of course! Your my captain!" Carlos said.

"Idiot."

"What was that captain?"

"Oh uh, nothing. But I don't understand how this is a punishment."

"Yeah me neither. This guy named Alex just came to my house and offered me the chance to see Jill again, he said all I have to do is talk to you for a few hour's. So obviously, I took the deal."

"Y'now Carlos, you don't sound like a south american."

"I know." We'll check in on these two later, now we have to go...

_Back to the camp_

"Well, it seem's the brave HUNK is the only one left. Truth or dare?" Alex asked HUNK.

"I have many exploitable secret's, so I say dare." HUNK said.

"Alright, hahaha, I've been waiting for this. HUNK, I dare you to... go kill the bear." Alex said. HUNK felt a tingle go down his spine.

"Y-you w-want me to... kill the d-demaon bear?" HUNK said terrified. Alex nodded.

"Unless you want to be punished." Alex said. HUNK took a minute to think, then he got up, held his TMP close by, and went into the forest. All alone.

_30 minute's later_

HUNK was alone in the dark forest. He held his TMP close, and walked as quietly as possible. Until, something happened.

"Hello Mr. Ranger sir." Came a deep voice. HUNK slowly turned around, and then he saw it.

"It's the d-d-d-demon bear!" HUNK yelled. Right before he unloaded his gun, he heard another voice.

"Hey Yogi, who's this?" Came a very high pitched and stuffed up voice.

"Hey there Boo boo." The bigger bear said to the little one.

"This is the new Ranger." The big bear continued.

"I-i'm n-n-no ranger, my name is HUNK." HUNK started very timidly.

"I am Human unit never killed." He said a bit louder.

"And I'm not about to get beaten, by some dumb bear!" HUNK yelled at the top of his lung's. He raised his gun, and pulled the trigger. He fired off his entire clip, 100 round's, once the gun stopped shooting, and the smoke cleared, HUNK saw it.

"I-I missed every shot!" HUNK said terrified. He grabbed a spare clip from his pocket and put it into his TMP, but right before he shot, the big bear spoke up again.

"Well Mr. Ranger, that was some good shooting." The big bear said. He walked closer to HUNK, who immediately dropped his loaded TMP and ran away.

"Hmm, well that was odd. Hey Boo boo, look at this, he dropped his gun!" The big bear said. He then picked the gun up, and turned back to the little bear.

"C'mon Boo boo, let's go get us a pick-a-nick basket."

"But Yogi, Mr. Ranger isn't gonna like this." The little one said.

"Oh don't worry about it Boo boo, c'mon let's go." The big one said before running after HUNK with the TMP in hand.

_Back with Nicolai_

"And then I said, yo chica, you like my sexy accent. And then she said,-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! You don't stop talking about women, and your accent, pick a different topic!" Nicolai yelled.

"Hmm, ok. Let's talk about Jill!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Oh boy, now I know why this is punishment."

_Back at the camp_

"Guy's! Guy's! The bear! The demon bear!" HUNK yelled as he got back to camp.

"We know HUNK, we saw, or at least I saw. And now, thanks to you the two bear's have a gun. They'll be here soon, so I'd better go. I would punish you HUNK, but I think you'll get enough punishment between the two bear's. Mwahahahahaha!" Alex then disappeared.

"Hey, what about out reward!" Wesker yelled. Suddenly everyone but HUNK disappeared to. Leaving him, alone.

_Far away_

"Huh, where am I?" Wesker asked as he woke up. He looked around and noticed he was in a large room, with red carpet, red striped wall's, a bookcase, a large TV, several bed's, and a large kitchen with a refrigerator, oven, microwave, dish washer, and coffee maker. All in all, this was a very nice place to live. There were door's which undoubtedly led to other room's. Before Wesker could explore, he noticed several other people were with him. Chris, Claire, Marcus, Nemesis, Sherry, Ada, and Birkin. All of the people who won the truth or dare game. Suddenly Alex appeared.

"Well, here you go. This is your reward. You all get to stay here for one day, you can do whatever you want. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Before Alex could disappear, Wesker spoke up.

"Alex wait, the game isn't over. There's still someone who didn't get a truth or dare turn." He said.

"Oh yeah, who?" Alex asked.

"You, truth or dare?" Wesker said. Alex was caught by surprise, but decided it would be amusing, so he picked truth. After all, he didn't want Wesker to dare him to bring him home.

"I pick truth."

"Alright, how am I alive?" Wesker asked. Alex chuckled.

"Alright, I guess I can tell you. Many of the people on the island were dead, but I brought them back."

"How!" Wesker demanded.

"I must admit, once I figured it out, I was surprised no one did before."

"HOW!" Wesker demanded again.

"Time travel. I stole Doc Brown's delorean, and used it to go back in time to each of your death's, and saved you at the last minute. Then I brought you back to this time. I also un-mutated all those who were mutated. I must say, if there is one thing I know it's that I am a freaking genius!" Alex said before disappearing. Wesker just stood there for a second, thinking. Then finally, he spoke.

"Who the devil is Doc Brown?"

"Just forget is Wes, let's enjoy ourselves! We only get this for one day!" Chris said. Wesker nodded, and stopped thinking about Alex. Wesker, Birkin, Alexia, and Marcus decided to read, Chris, Nemesis and Sherry played the PS3 in the bedroom, Claire decided to eat a decent meal, Alfred looked at himself in the gigantic mirror, and Ada fell asleep. They were all enjoying themselves.

_Back at the camp_

"G-g-guy's? Where'd you go?" HUNK said to know one. He was now all alone, weaponless, defenseless, and scared shitless. All he could do was wait for the bear's to come and kill him. That's when HUNK stood up.

"No, no! I'm not just going to give up! If these bear's want a fight, then there gonna get one! I am HUNK, Human unit never killed! And I'm not just gonna let these dumb bear's kill me! I am HUNK, I am Mr. never killed, I am death!" HUNK yelled triumphantly.

"Well well, look at what we have here. Look's like Mr. Ranger finally got a pair." Came the voice of the big bear. HUNK turned around and saw them, they were both there, one with HUNK's TMP, and the other with a knife.

"So, you think you can do this to me? You think you can scare me! Mr. never killed! I am unstoppable! The death can not die, and I'm about to show you that!" HUNK yelled while charging the two bear's, completely weaponless, and defenseless. But he wasn't scared, he just kept saying it, over and over again in his head.

"The death can not die."

**Author's note's**

**HOLY MOLY 4000 WORD'S! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! With my other stories I struggle to get 1000 word's, but with this one it's so easy! I guess cause I'm really having fun with it. I just want to say that the reason Leon, Jill, Nicolai, and Becca lost is because there are several character's that I want in that I forgot to put in before. (Because there aren't enough character's already. lol) So you can expect Ashley, Barry, Carlos, and the mystery person that will be introduced with Becca next chapter to all be regular's from now on. And also, the thing with Claire was supposed to make no sense.**


	8. The end of Yogi

**Author's note's**

**During the part's with the bear's who shall remain unnamed, just imagine Yogi and Boo boo actually doing what it says they do.**

It's been 1 hour since the truth or dare winner's arrived in there new home for the day, and there loving it.

"This bath tub has bubble's!" Chris yelled happily from the bathroom.

"I'm gorgeous!" Alfred yelled while watching himself in the mirror.

"William stop touching me!" Wesker said annoyed.

"But I'm not." Birkin replied. He was extending his finger's out toward's Wesker, but stopped right before touching him. He did this over and over again.

"William, don't make me go ninja on you." Wesker said threateningly. Birkin stopped. All in all, they were all having fun.

"I like bubble's!" Chris yelled.

_Meanwhile_

"Hmm, where could she of gone?" Alex asked himself. He was looking for Rebecca, she still had to be punished. Eventually he found her, doing what she did best.

"Aren't herb's great." She said as she picked a big yellow one.

"Yes, they are great, but Rebecca, you still have to be punished." Alex said. Rebecca gave him a sad look.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alex, but I'm in a relationship." She said. Alex was dumbfounded.

"Wh- ok whatever." With that he snapped his finger's and Rebecca disappeared.

_Far away_

"Huh, ooh, what happened?" Rebecca asked as she woke up. She gasped when she realized her herb's were gone.

"Where are my herb's!" She said distressed.

"I have them." Came a voice in the dark.

"Huh? Who!" She yelled angrily.

"Relax Becca, here ya go." The manly voice said as a big basket full of herb's went toward's Rebecca.

"Yay!" She said as she grabbed them.

"Hahaha, I did something for you, now it's time to return the favor Becca." Said the voice as it came closer. Soon the figure was in view of Rebecca.

"Billy?" Rebecca asked surprised.

"Yes Becca, and now..." Billy then slapped a pair of handcuff's on Rebecca. One cuff on his hand, one on her hand.

"Wh- why did you do that?" Rebecca asked a little scared.

"Hahahaha. Now Rebecca, we can be together, FOREVER!" Billy said in a monstrous tone.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Back at the camp_

"Damn Boo boo, this guy is really tough. I'm on my last clip." The big bear said to the little bear.

"Oh don't worry Yogi. I'll go in there and cut his heart out." The little one said. The big one then came out of his cover, and started shooting the ground near HUNK.

"What is he doing?" HUNK asked himself. He then realized it. The sand on the ground was creating a big smoke screen!

"These guy's are clever _cough_, I can't see a _cough _damn thing!" HUNK said. Suddenly he felt something wiz past his head, but he still couldn't see. But he could hear.

"Time to die bitch." Came a high pitched and stuffed up voice.

"Never!" HUNK yelled while diving out of the way of the little bear's knife. He just made it out of the way, if he moved a millisecond later, he would of been stabbed. The little bear's knife was now stuck in the tree that HUNK was taking cover behind. He was desperately trying to pull it out, and that gave HUNK and opening. He quickly crept up behind the little bear, and snapped his neck, ninja style.

"Well, that take's care of one." HUNK said.

"Hey, Boo boo, is that faggot toast yet?" The big bear asked. HUNK saw his chance to get the other one.

"Uh yeah. I got him." HUNK said while trying to sound like the the little one. He did a horrible job, but apparently the big bear wasn't really smarter then the average bear, because he fell for it.

"Well good job Boo boo, now c'mon. Let's find us a pic-a-nic basket."

"Well actually, my knife is stuck in this guy's body. Can you help me get it out?" HUNK asked.

"Well sure, that's what friend's are for." The big bear then started walking toward's HUNK. HUNK waited, he sat where he was, and waited for his opportunity. Soon, it came to him, and the big bear was right in front of HUNK. HUNK held his knife tightly, and lunged. He dove right at the big bear, and plunged his knife deep inside him.

"Wh- you- Boo boo... you killed Boo boo!" The big bear said as he saw the little bear. It was hard to get out the word's.

"Yeah, I killed him, and now I'm gonna kill you!" HUNK then stabbed the knife deeper into the bear's skin, and soon, HUNK pulled out. The bear collapsed with it's mouth open, dripping blood, and it's cold, lifeless eyes staring back at HUNK.

"The death, can not die." He whispered as he walked away.

_Much later_

The day had passed quickly, and HUNK slept through the night, now the sun was starting to come out again. HUNK came out of his newly built tent, walked by his burning fire, and past his bucket of spring water, and over to three basket's. One filled with berries, another with fish, and another with bear meat. HUNK picked up a piece of bear meat, and thought about cooking it for a moment. But he soon decided raw is better, and took a large bite out of his arch nemesis.

_Back with the other's_

"WHAT! NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! AAAAHHHH THIS GAME SUCK'S!" Chris yelled as he threw the remote, breaking the TV.

"Wh- no! No it was an accident! GODDAMN IT!" Chris continued as he stared at the broken TV.

"No no no no no!" Chris yelled while stomping his feet. He accidentally stomped on the PS3, breaking it.

"NO! What else can go wrong!" He yelled.

"S.T.A.R.S. ROOOARRR!" Nemesis yelled.

"Chris! Calm down! There's another TV in the living room. Nobody is watching it so we can bring it in here." Sherry said trying to stay positive.

"But what about the game?" Chris said sounding defeated.

"Uh, well we can play the wii." Sherry said.

"NO! The wii is for little girl's!"

"But it's fun." Sherry complained.

"Then you must be a little girl!" Chris said mockingly.

"Yeah, I am." Sherry said.

"Oh, what were we talking about again?" Chris asked.

"We were... hmm, I forgot." Sherry said. Chris then yawned.

"Man, I shouldn't of stayed up all night, I'm dead tired." Chris complained.

"Why don't we get some breakfast, that should wake you up." Sherry said. Chris nodded and the three of them left. Nemesis suggested they rase to the kitchen, and Sherry agreed. Apparently she could understand him to. By the time Chris got to the kitchen, Sherry was looking sadly into an empty coco puff's box, and Nemesis was reaching inside the empty hot pocket box. Chris noticed Claire, asleep on the kitchen table, surrounded by plate's and bowl's with only crumb's left on them.

"Claire, hey sis, wake up." Chris said while nudging her.

"Huh, oooh, my head. What happened?" She asked.

"How should I know." Chris replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I ate, like, everything." She said while rubbing her stomach. Before Chris could reply, Alex appeared.

"It's time everyone. Time to go back." Alex said.

"Very well." Wesker said while closing the 22 book he read that night. He finished just in time. Apparently, he along with Birkin, Marcus, and Alexia stayed there all night. Marcus brought up the proposition of a four way, but Alexia didn't want to do it with Alfred a few feet away from them. He stayed up all night to, ogling over himself in the mirror. So as it turn's out, the only people that actually slept were Ada, who slept through the whole thing, and Claire, who was afraid that Wesker did something to her while she was out.

"I hope he didn't give me a noogie or anything gross." Claire thought. Alex then snapped his finger's and they all appeared in front of HUNK.

_Far away_

"Ashley, just leave me alone!" Leon yelled.

'Oh Leon, your such a kidder." She said. She then hugged him again.

"Jill, help me!" Leon yelled terrified.

"I can't! You help me!" She yelled back while kicking Barry.

"Jiiiiiiiiill, I'm hungry." Barry said in a ghostly voice.

"Why won't anyone ask me for help!" Nicolai complained.

"Well captain, if you want to help you can help me. Because I got this rash on my-" Carlos was cut off.

"don't you even care that Jill is right there!" Nicolai yelled.

"Well yeah, but I don't want to make a move while I have this rash in my-" He was cut off again.

"Eww! Billy! Leave me alone!" Rebecca yelled.

"I can't, a guy named Alex took it." Billy explained.

"NOOOOO!" Suddenly, Alex appeared.

"Did somebody say my name?" He asked.

"Get her away from me!" Leon yelled.

"Well, it seem's you've all been here for long enough, so I guess you can go back to your camp." He said. Everyone cheered.

"But! I said _you all, _as in all of you. Leon, Jill, Nicolai, Rebecca, AND Ashley, Barry, Carlos, and Billy." He said while grinning.

"NOOOO!" Leon, Jill, Nicolai, and Rebecca all yelled.

"I really feel sorry for Jill, she's gonna have to deal with Barry AND Carlos. Hahahaha!" Alex then snapped his finger's and they all appeared in front of HUNK.

"Hey, I'm still cuffed to Billy!" Rebecca yelled.

"HUNK? What happened here? Where'd this tent, and this fire, and everything come from?" Wesker asked.

"Me." Was all HUNK said. Wesker could tell something was different about him, so he wouldn't continue the conversation.

"If your hungry there's some food over there. I built several other tent's over there, some of you are gonna have to share." HUNK stated without any emotion at all. He then turned, and went back inside his own tent.

"WHOA! HUNK's a badass now!" Chris exclaimed.

"ROAR!" Nemesis yelled. Sherry giggled.

"Yeah, totally." She said. Alex then appeared again.

"Oh, by the way, your next challenge is tomorrow." And with that, he disappeared again.

"Well, I don't know about you people, but I'm gonna get some sleep." Wesker stated before going inside a tent.

"I'm gonna get some food, Nemmy, you wanna come?" Sherry asked Nemesis.

"ROOOOAAAAARRRR!" Nemesis yelled. They both went toward's the food basket's.

"I call dibs on this tent!" Claire yelled while running inside a tent.

"I call this one!" Nicolai yelled.

"I call the tent farthest away from Ashley!"Leon yelled. Pretty soon, everyone was in a tent, and asleep.

**Author's note's**

**Hey cool, the total word count for this chapter is exactly 2000 word's! Well it was, but now that I've written this it's not. :( I just noticed that I completely forgot about Sergei for this chapter, to many character's to remember, lol.**


	9. Scooby doobie doooo!

**Author's note's**

**Well since I forgot about Sergei in the last chapter, this one is gonna tell you what happened to him. And since Yogi died in the last chapter, there's gonna be another surprise cartoon character to take his place. Also note that this take's place during the last chapter.**

"I'm hungry, cold, and lost. I'm starting to forget, I can't remember anything anymore. The name Sergei come's up in my mind once in awhile, but that's all. " Sergei was inner monologging his situation.

"I'm so hungry, I can eat anything!" Sergei continued. He ate a big fish a couple hour's ago, but he was to dramatic to realize that he wasn't really hungry.

"I'm so cold, so very cold." It was 82 degrees out.

"But I can't give up, I know what I have to do. I can't remember why, all I know is I have to." After HUNK left on his dare yesterday, Sergei got bored and wondered off. While exploring the island, he came across a blue collar with a large S on it. As soon as he picked it up, he needed to find the owner. He didn't know why, but he needed to. So he kept going, looking for anyone that could be the owner of the collar. He managed to find a camp all set up, there was a fire, food, a tent, and a ps3 hooked up to the big screen TV. He slept there for the night. (If you haven't figured it out, that camp is Ada's old camp from chapter 7) So all in all, other then the obsession to find the owner of the collar, he was doing pretty well. But he kept insisting that he was about to drop dead.

"Water, I need water." He said aloud. He was at a large spring a few minute's ago and drank a large amount of water, but is to big a drama king to realize that. He kept going, faking de-hidration, and eventually came across a large dog.

"Well hey there little guy, what's your name?" He asked the big dog.

"Rooby roobie roo!" The dog yelled. For some reason Sergei didn't find a talking dog strange at all.

"Oh what a cute name! Roobie, I like it." Sergei said.

"Ro, ry rame is roobie, not roobie." Roobie said.

"Yeah, that's what I said. I am Sergei." He said with his thick accent. The big dog called Rooby noticed the blue collar Sergei was holding.

"Rey, rat's ry rollar!" Roobie said excitedly.

"Uhh, what?" Sergei was having trouble understanding the dog, it seemed he replaced the first letter of every word with an R.

"Ri raid, rat's ri rollar!" Roobie repeated. Sergei managed to make out the word collar, and presumed the dog said that the collar was his.

"Oh, is this your collar?" Sergei asked. Roobie nodded. Sergei put the blue collar with a big S on it on Rooby, and the big dog howled in delight.

"Aww, what a cute puppy. Are you lost? Do you want to come with me?" Sergei asked hoping the dog would say yes.

"Rell, rime rooking ror ry riend Raggy. Ry rost rim." Sergie was starting to understand Rooby, he said that he lost his friend Raggy.

"Well don't worry pup, I'll take care of you until your friend show's up." Sergei said happily.

"Really! Ray!" Rooby then jumped on Sergei, and probably intended to knock him down so he could lick him, but Sergei was like a brick wall. Rooby just crashed into him and fell down.

"Oh little puppy, I'm so sorry!" Sergei said.

"Roh, ruh..." Rooby was dizzy. Soon enough he shook it off and was back on his feet.

"Ris rokay."

"Alright good, c'mon, let's go." Sergei said, he then brought Rooby back to the camp that Sergei stayed as previously. (Ada's camp) It was getting dark and Rooby looked exhausted.

_Back at the camp at the end of the last chapter_

"Hmm, haha. Claire, yeah Claire, do it. Oh hi Ada, you want to join in to? Haha, giggity giggity, alright!" Leon was talking in his sleep. Suddenly, right at the best part of his dream, he was suddenly awoken by a slap.

"OOWW! What- who?" Leon yelled exasperated.

"How dare you dream about other women!" Ashley yelled angrily.

"What! Ashley! What are you doing in my tent!" Leon yelled very mad.

"Oh uh, I uh... that's not important. What is important is you were dreaming about other women! The least you could of done was say Ashley in that perverted dream of your's!" Ashley yelled.

"What are you talking about, perverted dream! I was dreaming about Claire making me a chocolate cake! Then Ada came in and poured the icing on it! It was an inch away from my mouth when you woke me up!" Leon yelled even madder. Ashley was dumbfounded.

"You were dreaming about... cake? How dumb are you!" Ashley yelled.

"Why are you in my tent!" Leon yelled getting back to that subject.

"ROAR!" Nemesis yelled.

"Yeah! Me to!" Sherry yelled. Leon took a deep breath.

"Ok, let's just calm down now Ashley. I don't want Nemesis to rape me like he did to Brad. Just go now, ok." Leon said calmly.

"Fine, I don't want to be here anyway." Ashley said lying. It was about 6:30 A.M. when they all heard another noise.

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"Rar re rere ret?"

"No."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Jill.

"Rar re rere ret?"

"Yes actually." Came a thick Russian accent.

"Who's there? Have you come for my herb's?" Rebecca asked still inside her tent, also still handcuffed to Billy.

"It is I! The one and only Sergei Vladimir! And I have brought a friend!" Sergei yelled.

"Vodca?" Nicolai asked.

"No, a puppy!" Sergei yelled happily. Now he had everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about you bafoon?" Wesker asked coming out of his tent.

"His name is Rooby, I found him in the forest." Sergei explained.

"Ro, ry rame ris Rooby! Rot Rooby." Rooby said.

"HOLY S*** IT TALK'S!" Billy yelled.

"Why does it talk like that?" Ada asked not surprised by the talking dog at all. Sergei shrugged.

"OMG A CUTE LITTLE PUPPY!" Someone yelled. Everyone looked at Sherry.

"Wasn't me." She said. They then all noticed Carlos as giddy as a kid in a candy store.

"I will call you... Carlos Jr!" Carlos said excitedly.

"His name is Robie." Chris said.

"No, it's Rooby." Sergie said.

"I thought it was Sergei?" Leon asked.

"That's my name." Nicolai said.

"What is wrong with you people?" Wesker asked.

"Ry rame ris Rooby!" Rooby yelled annoyed.

"LUIS!" Leon exclaimed happily.

"Hola me amigo's." Luis said trying to be cool as he walked onto the camp sight.

"What is he doing here?" Ada asked.

"Hmm, well hello there." Alfred said to Luis seductively before blowing him a kiss.

"Who care's why he's here, at this point nothing surprises me." Wesker said with a sigh.

"Witness the power!" Krauser yelled randomly.

"Ok, back on subject, Rooby, how did you get on this island and how?" Birkin asked the talking dog.

"Rell, re rand ry riend's Raggy, Relma, Red, rand Raphny rere rolving ra rystery, rand ry rost rem!" Rooby yelled.

"What on earth is it saying?" Wesker asked once again annoyed.

"It said that he and his friend's were solving a mystery and he lost them." Krauser explained.

"A mystery?" Wesker asked intrigued.

"Ra, re rolve rall rind's rof rysterie's, roday re rere rooking ror ra rhost!" Rooby said.

"Oh yeah, I could go for a nice roast." Luis said while imagining a delicious roast.

"He said ghost, not roast." Krauser said, apparently he could understand Rooby.

"Well don't worry new best friend, we'll help you find your friend's." Sergei said to his puppy friend.

"Raw ruck's, ranks Rergei." Rooby said.

"Actually, you won't be helping him any time soon. Now, it's time for your next challenge." Alex suddenly appeared.

"Oh great." Everyone said together.

**Author's note's**

**First Yogi bear and now Scooby doo! I've gotta lay off the cartoon's! lol. You can expect Luis to be a regular in this story without any explanation for how or why he's on the island. Also sorry if Scooby's hard to understand, I'll think of a way to make him easier to understand.**


	10. Challenge 2 part 1

**Author's note's**

**I've figured out a way for Scooby, er uh, I mean Rooby to be easier to understand, from now on whenever he talk's I'll write his word's italicized. But remember that the character's still won't understand him to well.**

"Oh just great, we get another challenege." Wesker said sarcastically.

"Well, we played truth or dare last time, what now? Hop scotch perhaps?" Wesker continued. Alex just grinned.

"No my dear brother, today were going to have a little... quiz of sort's." Alex said with a thick British accent.

"A quiz! Oh now, I didn't study!" Leon exclaimed. Alex snapped his finger's and to big stand's with big red button's on them appeared. Chris curiously pressed one of the button's, and was met with a loud and sudden buzzing sound.

"EEK!" Chris yelled while peeing his pants.

"What's all this about Alex?" Wesker asked.

"Ok, here are the rule's. You will be split up into two team's, and every round one person on your team will come up to the stand's and I will ask a question relating to your past adventure's. The first person to press the button will answer the question, if that person get's it right his or her team will get one point. If he or she get's it wrong the question will go to the other team. If that person get's it wrong then two more people will come up to the stand's and I will ask them the same question. The team to get the most point's win's. Any question's?" Everyone raise there hand's.

"Hmm, no question's? Well ok." Alex snickered.

"Hey, we all raised our hand's!" Ada said angrily.

"WELL TO BAD!" Alex said demonically.

"Now then, you will all draw straw's. The two people that pick the short straw's will be team leader's. They pick who is on there team." Alex snapped his magic finger's and several straw's appeared in his hand. Everyone picked a straw.

"CRAP!" Yelled Ada who picked a long straw. As it turn's out Leon and Wesker were the people to get the short straw's.

"Yay!" Leon exclaimed.

"I'll go first." Wesker said.

"Hmm, I pick Ada." Wesker said. Since the question's would be about there past 'adventure's' Wesker's plan was to pick atleast one person from each one. Ada started walking toward's Wesker.

"Ada wait!" Leon yelled, but to no avail. The game had to be postponed 20 minute's for Leon to stop crying.

_20 minute's later_

"Are you ready yet!" Alex said angrily. Leon cried a little more before answering.

"Yeah, I pick Claire." Leon's plan was to pick all his friend's. Wesker knew this, and was able to predict who Leon would pick next.

"Hmm, he'll probably pick Luis next, but that's ok. I don't need him." Wesker thought.

"I pick Chris." Wesker said. As much as he hated Chris, he had to pick him because Chris probably knew more about all the incident's then anybody there. Other then Wesker himself.

"I pick Luis." Leon said.

"He's probably going to pick Sherry next. I don't need her either." Wesker thought.

"Jill." Wesker said.

"Sherry." Leon said.

"Next will be Rebecca, I need her." Wesker thought.

"Rebecca." He said.

"Aww man. Hmm, Billy." Leon said.

"Alexia." Wesker said.

"HUNK." Leon picked.

"Sergei." Wesker said.

"LEON! What about me!" Ashley yelled.

"Barry." Leon said.

"RAAAHHH!" Ashley yelled.

"Alfred." Wesker REALLY didn't want Alfred, but decided he could be helpful.

"Nemesis." Leon said.

"William." Wesker decided he might aswell put one person on his team that he could stand.

"Carlos." leon said.

"Krauser." Wesker picked.

"Nicolai." Leon said. That's when Leon realized it. His heart stopped when he saw. There were only two people left, Ashley and Marcus. It was Wesker's turn to pick, and Leon wasn't gonna risk getting stuck with Ashley.

"Wesker wait!" Leon yelled. Leon then dropped to his knee's and started begging and crying.

"Oh Wesker, oh please don't give me Ashley! Oh please I'll do anything!" Leon begged. Wesker thought for a minute.

"Ok, give me HUNK and I will pick Ashley." Wesker said.

"DEAL!" Leon yelled before Wesker even finished. HUNK walked over to Wesker's side.

"Now hold on just one second, now Wesker has more people." Alex said.

"Wesker, your going to have to give Leon someone now so it will be even." Alex told him. Wesker thought for a minute and decided HUNK would be helpful, and Alfred wasn't really nessesary.

"Alright, take Alfred." Wesker said. Alfred walked over to Leon's side.

"Marcus." Wesker said. Leon's jaw dropped.

"WHAT! WE MADE A DEAL!" Leon yelled. Wesker just snickered. Before Leon could attack, he got an idea.

"I pick Rooby." He said. This time Wesker's jaw dropped.

"Hmm, clever." He thought.

"Ray! _yay" _Rooby yelled.

"Very well. Ashley, your with me." Wesker said.

"Aww man." Ashley complained. Alex started laughing.

"Hahaha! Alright, time to start."

**Author's note's**

**Sorry it's so short, but the next one will (Hopefully) be longer. Also the next chapter will list who's on who's team, so it won't be to confusing. Damn, this really is short, it's not even 1000 word's! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Well, now it is. Haha!**


	11. challenge 2 part 2, team name's

**Author's note's**

**Just to eliminate confusion, here are the two team's.**

**Wesker- Leon**

**Ada- Claire**

**Chris- Luis**

**Jill- Sherry**

**Rebecca- Billy**

**Alexia- Barry**

**HUNK- Nemesis**

**Sergei- Carlos**

**William- Nicolai**

**Krauser- Alfred**

**Marcus-Rooby**

**The reason Ashley isn't there will be explained in the story.**

"Alright everyone, let's do this. Everyone get in a line behind a buzzer, team leader's first." Alex instructed. They did as they were told, or at least tried. It took an hour for everyone to remember what team they were on, and another to solve the Billy Rebecca situation. Alex refused to give them the key to the handcuff's, so they just decided that the two of them would wait behind the stand's until it was there turn, they would go together. Finally, after all that was done, there was another problem.

"Hold on, team Wesker has to many people." Alex said.

"We get to have team name's!" Chris yelled excitedly.

"Were gonna be, uh... the cougar's!" Leon yelled.

"No that suck's." Claire said.

"S.T.A.R.S." Nemesis growled.

"Yeah! Let's be the star's!" Claire yelled.

"Ok deal, we will be the star's." Leon said.

"How about the sandwitche's?" Barry proposed.

"SHUT UP!" Wesker yelled. Team Leon gathered into a huddle and exchanged whisper's.

"Hey, we should have a team name to!" Jill said. Wesker groaned.

"Let's be the knives!" Chris said.

"How about team Leon!" Ashley suggested.

"He's not even on our team!" Wesker yelled very annoyed.

"The heroic herb's!" Rebecca yelled.

"Anything that has herb's in it." Wesker sighed to himself.

"How about the master's of unlocking!" Jill said.

"The neck snapper's." HUNK stated in a voice that scared everyone within earshot, except Wesker of course.

"If only Sherry were on our team we could be called the power." Krauser said.

"Sherry doesn't have 'the power'... does she?" Birkin asked. Krauser nodded.

"Yes, she does. A very powerful power." Krauser said.

"ENOUGH! If I come up with a good name will you all shut up!" Wesker yelled. Everyone nodded.

"_sigh _Very well then." He stated.

_Meanwhile_

"Row rabout ra rog's? _How about the dog's._" Rooby suggested. He followed with a growl.

"We still don't understand you." Alfred said while looking at his pink painted nail's.

"How about the winner's." Claire said.

"ROAR!" Nemesis yelled.

"Yeah how about that?" Sherry asked. Everyone looked at her.

"What did he say?" Luis asked.

"He said the monster's. I think that's kinda cool." Sherry said.

"I prefer something that has something to do with my sexy accent." Carlos and Luis said simultaneously.

"Hey now, wait a minute." Leon took a quick look at his team, then smirked.

_A few second's later._

"Done!" Both team's yelled together.

"Finally, well, tell me your name's!" Alex said. Wesker sighed as he spoke.

"Were... the master's." Wesker was obviously embarrassed to say this terrible name to Alex, but the other's seemed to like it.

"Hell yeah!" chris yelled.

"And were all master's at something. Wesker is the master of having epic voices, Ada is the master bitch, Chris is the master knife thrower, I'm of course the master of unlocking, Rebecca is the master of herb's, Alexia is the master if fire, HUNK is the neck snapping master, Sergei is the Russian master, William is the master of mutation, Krauser is the power master, Marcus is the bug master, and Ashley is the... well she's not really master of anything." Jill said.

"She's the master of annoying." Wesker said, everyone giggled.

"Well that's actually kinda cool that you all picked something that your a master at. I approve of your name." Alex said. This shocked Wesker.

"And you are?" Alex said looking at Leon.

"Were the pimp's!" Leon exclaimed. Sherry and Claire looked embarrassed.

"Cause we only have two girl's!" Leon said happily.

"Daddy, say something." Sherry wined.

"Huh?" Birkin asked.

"Chris!" Claire yelled. But Chris was to busy playing with a knife to hear.

"Hmm, the pimp's, I approve." Alex said.

"Now then, on to the problem, The master's have to many people. Your going to have to kick someone-"

"Ashley." Wesker said before Alex finished. Everyone on his team cheered.

"Well then, I'm sorry Ashley, but your team has spoken." Alex then snapped his finger's and Ashley disappeared, no one asked where she went. Half of the people didn't even notice.

"Alright then, on with the show." Alex said.

""Hey, that mean's you to." He said to Wesker and Leon.

"Huh." Leon asked.

"It's time to start the challenge!" Alex yelled irritated.

"WHAT! But I thought picking a name was the challenge!" Leon exclaimed.

"No you idiot, the challenge is a quiz about your past adventure's!" Alex said even more irritated.

"But I didn't study!" Leon exclaimed panicking.

"You said that in the last chapter! Now get on the stand!" Alex yelled about to explode.

"Last chapter?" Leon said confused.

"GET BEHIND THE GODDAMN BUZZER!" Alex yelled. Leon did as he was told. It took Alex a minute to gain his composure.

"Ok, let's do this!" He said with an evil smirk.

**Author's note's**

**Now just calm down, I know the two people who are actually reading this want to see the actual challenge, don't worry it will be up soon. I'm going to start writing it as soon as I upload this chapter, so if there are no distraction's it will be up by the end of the day. Or night would be more appropriate. I'm going to bed in around an hour, but I should at least be able to get half of the next chapter up before then.**


	12. challenge 2 part 3, the game

**Author's note's**

**I just saw Despicable me (On DVD) and it was great. I really liked it, now I can't wait to see Mega mind. They both have similar premise's, a movie that focus's on the villain instead of the hero. So hopefully I'll see Mega mind soon. Also I saw Inception a few day's ago, it was probably the most confusing movie I ever saw, but also one of the best. But Back to the future is still my number 1. Well I'd better get to the chapter or I'll start rambling.**

"Ok, Leon, Wesker, you ready?" Alex asked Leon and Wesker as they got up to the buzzer's. He didn't wait for an answer.

"Question 1: What are the tiger's eye's color's in Remake?" Leon slowly reached for the buzzer. He knew the answer, but figured he'd take his time. After all it was just for fun, or at least that's what he thought.

"_BZZZ!_" Came Wesker's buzzer.

"Blue and yellow." He said quickly.

"Ding ding ding! Correct! One point for the master's." Alex said.

"Remember pimp's, if you loose, you get punished." Alex then got closer to Leon, and lowered his voice.

"A fate worse then Ashley." He stated slowly. Leon swollowed, that was scary.

"Alright Leon, just stay calm. It's all right." He said to himself. He then looked at Wesker.

"Alright then, it's on." He said out loud.

"What's on?" Chris asked.

"Ok, who want's to go next?" Alex asked.

"I will." Ada said as she walked up to the buzzer's.

"ROAR!" Nemesis yelled. He walked up to his own buzzer.

"Question 2: Who throw's the rocket launcher to help Leon beat Mr. X?" Ada immediantly buzzed in.

"Me of course." She said.

"And bingo was his namo! Two point's for the master's!" Alex yelled like a game show host.

"CRAP!" Claire yelled.

"Well Ms. Redfield, I take it you would like to go next?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'll get us some point's." She said confidently.

"Me to." Jill said.

"Question 3: How many time's does Nemesis transform?"

"3!" Jill buzzed in before Claire processed all of Alex's word's.

"And once again, the master's get another point!" Alex said.

"No! This isn't good! What do we do!" Leon said.

"I have an idea." Billy said.

"What is it!" Leon said.

"Well, it seem's he's asking question's in the order the game's were released, so all we have to do is send someone from our team up when he ask's a question from there game." Billy explained. It took Leon a minute to respond.

"... WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHAT GAME'S!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah, you don't know. Hmm, send Alfred up next." Billy said.

"Alfred? Are you sure?" Leon asked.

"Trust me." Leon thought about it.

"Hey, pimp's, anytime today! We need someone from your team up here now!" Alex demanded. Leon turned to Alex.

"Ok, Alfred is up." Everyone gasped.

"Leon! But Alfred is... is... an idiot! He shot at me like, 100 time's back on Rockfort, with a sniper rifle, with a laser site, and he was alway's at point blank range pretty much!" Claire complained. But it was to late, Alfred was already up next to Rebecca.

"Question 4... I think. I wasn't really counting. Well anyway how long was-"

"GREEN HERB!" Rebecca yelled before Alex even finished.

"No." Alex said.

"BLUE!"

"No."

"RED!"

"No."

"Yellow!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! As I was saying, how long was Alexia in cryogenic sleep?" Alex managed to finish.

"My dear dear sister, who is supirior to all of you, slept for 15 year's." Alfred answered while filing his nail's.

"And finally! The pimp's get a point!" Alex yelled. Everyone on that team cheered.

"Maybe, if we follow Billy's plan, we just might win!" Leon yelled happily. So time went by, each team answered question's, and each team gained point's. The pimp's had an advantage because of Billy's plan, and the master's had an advantage due to having four sane people, while the pimp's only had two and a half. Eventually Chris and Rooby were together. The pimp's didn't want him to go, but Alex said that everyone on each team had to go atleast once.

"Question 372: What color is the mystery machine?" Alex asked. Everyone was stumped, but not Rooby.

"Rit's Rue!" _It's blue!" _Rooby yelled excitedly.

"And Rooby was his namo!" Alex yelled. Rooby walked back to his team triumphantly.

"Ok, so that make's the score..." Alex took a minute to count on his finger's.

"A tie. 186 point's for each team. And this will be the tie breaker." Alex said.

"Come on, you know the drill." He said to both team's.

"Billy, who's next?" Leon asked Billy, but Billy was nowhere to be found.

"BILLY! Where are you!" Leon yelled.

"I'm in here!" Came Billy's faint voice.

"Where?" Leon asked.

"Uh, don't come. I'm busy!" Came Billy's voice again.

"Yeah, he's busy!" Came Rebecca's voice just as faint.

"Rebecca? What are you guy's doing?" Leon asked.

"Leon, go away now!" Billy warned.

"Well I need to know who's next!" Leon yelled. After a minute Billy responded.

"I don't know." He said. Leon felt his heart start to race.

"YOU WHAT!" He yelled.

"I forgot! Jus tell me who came last!" Billy said.

"Rooby."

"No, before him!"

"... I forgot to!"

"Well sorry bro, guess your on your own." And with that, Billy stopped talking to Leon.

"B-b-but Billy! Alex said the punishment is worse then Ashley! Billy! Billy! BILLY!" But Billy didn't answer. He and Rebecca were to busy.

"Any time today Mr. random middle name." Alex said to Leon. Leon started thinking, then he turned around.

I'll go next." He said.

"Very well then, it look's like your up against Wesker again." Alex said pointing to Wesker who was smiling evily at Leon. Leon swallowed hard.

"Well, it's time." He thought. He walked up to his own buzzer, and Alex began to speak.

"Final question..."

**Author's note's**

**Ooooh! Who's gonna win! I don't know! Instead I'm going to let you pick! Review, and in the review state who you want to win, and it shall be done! Wow, I just noticed every sentince in the author's note's ended with an exlamation point, well I'd better not brake the chain!**


	13. So many idiot's

**Author's note's**

**Remember in the last chapter when I said only two people were reading this story? Well it turn's out I was exactly right. Only two people reviewed the last chapter, Kairi-sparda, and AliceAshford. So thank you Alice and Kairi, for actually reading up to this point in this story. But I'm sorry, I can't have who you picked to win win. When I wrote that the reader's could choose, it was because I couldn't pick who I wanted to win. Leon and Wesker are my two favorite character's and I didn't want either to lose, so I decided to let the reader's pick. But when I was eating breakfast this morning an idea came to mind. I thought it was pretty funny, so I'm going to go with it. I'm sorry I can't have your pick win, it was my original intention, but it just didn't work out.**

"Final question: Where are my car key's?" Alex asked. Both Leon and Wesker just stared at him for a few minute's.

"Uh, could you repeat that?" Leon asked.

"Where are my car key's?" Alex repeated. Wesker's eye began to twitch.

"I-i-idiot's. I'm surrounded by idiot's. Total, complete, absolute idiot's." He said quietly. Wesker was on the verge of insanity, but he didn't snap, at least, not yet.

"_Bzzz!_ Under your couch cushion!" Leon yelled after buzzing in.

"Correct!" Alex yelled. This made Wesker snap. He collapsed to the ground.

"Wesker? Wesker! What happened?" Came a faint voice. Wesker was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Black started to surround him, and eventually, he was out.

_Later_

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice. These were the ingredient's chosen to create the perfect little girl's." Wesker was starting to come to. This was the first thing he heard.

"But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction, chemical X!" There was then a explosion coming from the TV. Wesker began to open his eye's and saw Chris watching TV.

"What are you watching?" Wesker asked bitterly.

"Huh? OH SH-" Chris quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Uh, hey Wes. Haha... yeah." Chris said nervously. Wesker wanted to just go back to sleep and die, but noticed he was in what looked like a hospital. All the wall's were white, the floor was white, he was laying in a hospital bed, and there was a small TV suspended on the wall. Chris was in the empty hospital bed next to Wesker pretending to watch football.

"What happened?" Wesker asked Chris.

"Well, it started a few day's ago when I woke up on the island. Well technically you woke up first, then Leon did, then you to woke me up. After I woke up you tried to kill me cause your cool like that, but then we heard a weird sound.-"

"I KNOW ALL THAT YOU BAFOON! WHY AM I IN A HOSPITAL!" Wesker yelled.

"Well, if your going to be rude then I'm not going to tell you." Chris said with his arm's crossed. Wesker snapped again and passed out for the second time today.

_Later... again_

"You were almost a Jill sand witch!" Came the voice of Barry.

"haha, your right. Oh thank's for saving my life!" Came Jill's voice. Wesker started to open his eye's and saw Barry on the couch holding a video game controller.

"Good time's." he said. He was playing a video game, a pretty old one considering the graphic's. But Wesker was confused, it seemed he was playing the story of the mansion incident.

"Barry?" Wesker asked.

"What is that?" Wesker asked curiously. Barry looked at him and got excited.

"Oh captain! Your awake!" He yelled.

"I found this in Billy's room. It seem's to be a game depicting the mansion incident. It's really addicting, especially against living thing's! I wonder where billy got it?" Barry said. At that moment, as if on cue, Billy walked in still handcuffed to Rebecca.

"Where did you get that!" Billy yelled at Barry. Before Barry could answer Billy opened the ps2 and grabbed the disk inside. He then ran off, dragging Rebecca with him.

"What just happened?" Wesker asked.

"Sand-witch." Barry said before randomly jumping out the window.

"...What?" Wesker decided it would be best to just go back to sleep and wait for someone sain to come in.

_Later... again again_

It was dark now, Wesker awoke to the sound of rain.

"Fight fight fight fight fight." Wesker heard the chant coming from the hallway. The door was closed so he couldn't see what was happening, he decided to go and see. He opened the door and saw Chris, Leon, Krauser, Alfred, Marcus, Nemesis, Sergei, Nicolai, William, Billy, Rebecca, and Barry all standing in a circle, with Carlos and Luis both inside the circle.

"You think you have a sexy accent? It sound's completely fake!" Carlos yelled at Luis.

"Oh yeah? Well even if my accent sound's fake I'm still a real spaniard! Unlike you, you fake south american!" Luis yelled back.

"Your accent isn't consistent! It goes on and off!" Luis continued.

"Oh that's it!" Carlos yelled. He then NFL tackled Luis. The battle of the accent's then ensued. The fight was so incredibly epic and awesome, that any normal person would literally melt from the sheer intensity. However everyone there was completely insane, so they were protected from the brain destroying alpha wave's emitted from the battle. Wesker was protected thank's to his power's. Although he didn't come out completely unscathed, his power's weren't enough to completely shield him from the alpha wave's, and he passed out.

_Later... again again again_

"Mmm, haha. Yeah that's it. C'mon, right there. Haha!" Came a feminine voice. Wesker opened his eye's and noticed the other hospital bed was blocked by the curtain.

"Witness the power Alexia!" Yelled a man. Wesker knew what was happening and went back to sleep.

_Later X 4_

It was the beginning of a new day. The sun was just starting to rise, but it was unnoticeable to Wesker who was in a room with no window's.

"He love's me, he love's me, he love's me, he love's me." Wesker heard a very girly voice repeat over and over again. He opened his eye's and saw Ashley picking the petal's of a flower.

"He love's me, he love's me." She would say that every time she picked a another petal. Eventually she picked the last petal.

"He love's me... he love's me! Yay! It must be a sign! I knew ho loved me!" Ashley yelled happily. She then looked at the now petal less flower.

"Oh no! The flower is ugly now! Leon help!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

"Still no sane person. Guess I should sleep again." Wesker said before falling asleep.

_I'm with coco_

It was the early afternoon when Wesker woke up again. He really wanted to sleep more, he was willing to do anything in order to stay away from _them._ But as hard as he tried it just didn't work. His body had enough sleep, now it wanted to move. So Wesker gave in and got up. He first went into the bathroom and ended up clogging the toilet. After that he left the room and wondered down a long hallway. There were several door's along the way, all leading to empty room's intended for the patient's. Eventually he made it to the hall's end and found an elevator. He went inside it and took it to the bottom floor. It was time to get out of there.

"_Dun dun dun, dun dun du du, dun dun du du." _The annoying elevator music wouldn't stop, eventually Wesker had enough and ripped a big hole in the elevator's floor. He jumped down it and fell several stories before landing gracefully. He ripped open the elevator door's and stepped out. He noticed a sign that read exit with a arrow pointing further down the hall.

"YES!" Wesker yelled as he followed the arrow's direction's. He was there in a millisecond thank's to his super speed, and found a door. It lead outside.

"Finally." Wesker said happily. He was on the verge of tear's. It was finally over, at least, that's what he thought.

"What... no. No! NOOOOOO!" He yelled as he stepped out, onto sand.

"I'm still on the island!"

"Right you are Mr. Wesker." Said Alex as he suddenly

"ALEX!" Wesker charged Alex, who wasn't impressed. Wesker crashed into Alex who didn't even flinch.

"Honestly brother, I was expecting more of a challenge." Alex said as he tossed Wesker several feet away.

"Grrr... tell me what happened." Wesker demanded.

"You passed out, so I brought you and everyone else to this hospital that I built in two minute's. I also gave you another shot of your silly serum that give's you your 'incredible' power's, so you should have them for a few more day's at least." Alex explained. He said incredible with much sarcasm. Wesker wanted to ask who won the game, but was afraid Leon did and he didn't want to be punished. Apparently it wasn't his lucky day.

"Oh, by the way, you lost." Alex said. Before Wesker could reply Alex snapped his finger's and Wesker disappeared.

_Far away_

"Oh me, what happened?" Wesker asked himself as he woke up in a dark room.

"Hello, Wesker." Came a very dry voice. Wesker figured it must of been a very old person, and then he knew who it was.

"Oh me, oh me no!" Wesker yelled.

"Please me no! It's- it's-... IT'S SPENCER!" Wesker yelled as the old man finally came into view.

"Yes it's me, and today your going to be my bitch." Spencer said while holding up a whip. Wesker tried to move but was bolted to the wall by both his hand's and feet.

"Oh sh- OOOWWW!" Wesker yelled as he was whipped.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey, wait a minute." Leon said. He was in a room with all of his team mate's from the challenge.

"We won, aren't we supposed to get a reward?" Leon asked.

"Right you are Mr. Kennedy." Alex said as he suddenly appeared. Alex then snapped his finger's, and everyone disappeared to get there reward.

**Author's note's**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry once again to AliceAshford and Kairi-sparda that Wesker lost. Also if you didn't figure it out, Wesker was saying oh me instead of oh god.**


	14. Yay, Christmas special! Part 1

**Author's note's**

**OH NO! I forgot to make a Christmas special! i'll try an fit something Christmasy into this chapter.**

"Ah! OO! EE! Grrr! You crazy bastard, Oww! Perverted old man, oooo! Stop it!" Wesker was getting really irritated by Spencer. It had been several hour's and Spencer never stopped whipping Wesker.

"Hehe, I'm not gonna stop for a long time. Like I said Wesker (cough's) your my bitch." Spencer then gave a perverted smile which made Wesker throw up in his mouth.

_Meanwhile, at the grand canyon_

"Do ya see it?" A large man with spiky hair asked a woman with blue hair.

"No, not yet... hey, wait a minute. Yeah! I see it, look!" The women yelled while holding up a small orange ball with four star's on it.

"Alright!" The large man ran to the women at a speed so fast it would make Wesker cry.

"Good job Bulma, now we have five of the dragon ball's!" The man said to his friend.

"Well Goku what did you expect, we have been doing this for year's." She said. The man then grabbed the woman and put two finger's on his head. The duo were literally gone in a flash.

_End of pointless cameo._

"Found you!" Alex announced as he found Wesker's team. They were all hiding inside Del lago's stomach, other then Billy who along with Rebecca seemed to just completely disapear.

"... You all purposely got eaten just to avoid me?" He asked.

"Yeah! We don't want to be punished!" Chris yelled.

"Weeeeellllll... TO BAD!" Everyone then disapeared.

"Alright, now that that's done, I can get on to rewarding Leon's team." Alex then snapped his finger's and disapered. He found all of Leon's team, except Rebecca of course, in the hospital's cafeteria.

"Alex!" Leon exclaimed.

"Where's my reward! I want it now now now now now now NOOOOOOOWWW!" Leon yelled like a little kid in a toy store.

"Shut up you bafoon! I will give you your reward!" With that Alex snapped his finger's and everyone disapered.

_The north pole_

Poof! Everyone suddenly appeared in the north pole.

"Huh? where are we now?" Claire asked.

"Rook rat rall ra row!" _Look at all the snow." _Rooby yelled.

"This, my dear friend's, is the north pole! I hope you enjoy yourselve's, I'll be back before new year's." With that Alex disapeared.

"Hey! Wait! You can't just leave us here, we'll freeze to death!" Nicolai yelled, but no one answered.

"So... what now?" Leon asked.

"You tell us, your the leader." Alfred said.

"S.T.A.R.S.!" Nemesis growled.

"Got that right." Sherry said glumly. Suddenly two people magically appeared right in front of our hero's.

"Brrr, c'mon Goku,, let's hurry up and find that dragon ball, I'm freezing!" A blue haired lady said to her big friend.

"Alright Bulma, just calm down, hey, has any of you seen a small orange ball with a few star's on it?" The man called Goku asked our hero's.

"S.T.A.R.S, ROOOAR!" Nemesis yelled.

"Thank's." Goku said. He then dashed off.

"Goku! You can't just leave me here!" Bulma yelled, but Goku was already gone. But not for long.

"I'm back." He suddenly appeared holding a bright orange ball.

'Thank's for all the help, by." Goku said. He placed two finger's on his head, and disappered.

"Well, that was pointless." Sherry said.

"Hey, everyone, look!" Carlos said pointing to a distant light.

"It must be a house or something, c'mon let's go!" Leon said. They all made there way to the light which seemed to get bigger and bigger. Eventually it disapeared and was replaced with what looked like a giant gingerbread house.

"Let's go inside, they might have some food!" Leon yelled.

"Hansel and gretal!" Nicolai yelled.

"Relax Nick, I'm sure no wolves dressed like grandma's will be in there." Leon said.

"That's the wrong story!" Nicolai yelled.

"And don't call me Nick!" While Leon and Nicolai were arguing, Claire started eating the house, Barry was having sandwitch withdrawl, and Sherry and Nemesis went inside.

"OMG IT'S SANTA!" Came Sherry's voice. This made everyone stop what they were doing.

"Uh, come again?" Leon asked.

"It's Santa It's Santa It's Santa It's Santa!" She yelled. Everyone went inside.

"Oh ho ho ho! I can't believe people actually managed to find me!" Said a very large and jolly man.

"Why, it's been over a thousand year's since someone managed to find me! How ever did you do it?" The jolly man asked. Everyone in the group just stared at the overweight man. All except Sherry who wouldn't shut up.

"Oh Santa, I knew you were real! Everyone told me you were fake but I was right! Where are the elves? Where are the reaindeer? Where's the sleigh?" Sherry just wouldn't shut up.

Oh ho ho ho! All in good time my dear, but first let me show you to the kitchen. Your all soaking wet and you must be freezing. My wife will cook us all up a batch of hot coco and you can tell me how you foun me." The jolly man then led everyone into the kitchen where there was an equally jolly women standing over the stove.

"Oh, why hello there." The woman said to our hero's as they walked in.

"Sally, why don't you make our friend's some hot coco while they tell us how they got here." The big man said to the woman.

"Ok Nick." She said as she went into the pantry.

"So my friend's, how did you find me." The man called Nick asked. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"... Ms. Claus's name is Sally?" Leon asked.

"Oh ho ho ho yes!" The jolly man exclaimed.

"This is crazy! Santa isn't real!" An exasperated Claire yelled.

"Well, then who are you looking at?" Nick asked.

_Later_

"Hmm, I see. So that's how you found me!" Nick exclaimed after hearing our hero's story.

"Yes that Alex Wesker has been on my naughty list ever since he was born!." Nick exclaimed.

"So I guess this was his reward for winning the contest, you get to meet us!" Sally said happily.

"Can we come with you to deliver the present's!" Carlos yelled excitedly.

"Well of ho ho ho course! The more the merrier I always say!"

"So when exactly is Christmas?" Nicolai asked.

"Hmm, let's see... well it should be in a few hour's!" Nick exclaimed.

"It should be midnight soon. Guess I'd better get ready to make my trip." He continued.

"WHAT! Christmas is tommorow!" Everyone yelled together.

"Well, that's what I said." Nick said.

"Am I on the good list?" Leon asked.

"Well of course! You all are! Except for you Alfred, you've been very naughty!" Nick said.

"Hmm hehe." Alfred giggled.

"Yeah, I've been very naugty, I need to be punished." Alfred said sensually. Nick just started at him.

"... _throw's up,"_

"Nick!" Sally exclaimed as he started to violently vomit. He then passed out.

_A few hour's later_

"Oooo... my head. What happened?" Nick asked as he woke up.

"This pervert caused you to faint." Sally said, yelling the word pervert.

"Oooo, what time is it?" He asked still dizzy.

"It's 12." Luis said.

"Oh no! I've got to deliver the toy's!" Nick yelled. He tried to get up but just fell down.

"Your in no condition to do anything! You hit your head when you passed out, you might have a concussion!" Sally yelled.

"How does an immortal get a concussion?" Claire asked.

"Don't worry Santa, we'll deliver the toy's!" Leon exclaimed.

"No we won't!" Everyone yelled.

"Aww c'mon guy's! It will be an adventure! Don't you want to have an adventure!" Leon yelled.

"I like adventure's!" Luis yelled excitedly.

"Will there be sandwitches?" Barry asked.

"I'm sure Santa will give you all the sandwitche's in the world if we do this!" Leon exclaimed.

"Oh, why thank you all so very much. I couldn't be more gratefull. Sally, show our new friend's to the toy shop, gumdrop will explain what you have to do." Nick said.

"Gumdrop?" Claire asked.

"Why yes, he's the head elf." Nick said. No one said anything for a moment.

"... his name is... Gumdrop?... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone burst out laghing. Leon was the only one that could talk.

"See, already this adventure was worth it!"

**Author's note's**

**Oooooh! I'm really gonna have fun with this! The conclusion to the Christmas special should be up after Chirstmas seeing as I'm writing this on Christmas eve. I should of prepared for a Christmas special earlier, but I got caught up in getting everyone gift's so I sorta forgot. Also I (finally) got a PS3 for Christmas plus like, a billion game's, so that should proof time consuming, but I'll try and get part two up as soon as possible. First I have to write it. Well, merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


	15. yay, Christmas special! Part 2

**Author's note's**

**This will be the finally to the Christmas special. I think it turned out pretty good.**

"Hehe, Gumdrop." Leon kept repeating this over and over again. Our hero's, or should I say, the pimp's (that's there team name. Member? You member.) were being led by by Sally to the workshop.

"Well, here it is. Just go in there and ask for Gumdrop."

"Hehe." Carlos interrupted.

"I just want to thank you one more time, and merry Christmas." Sally then left to tend to her husband. The pimp's opened the double door's, and Leon was the first to speak.

"OMG! Slave children!" He yelled. Claire then slapped him in the back of the head. A small elf walked up to them.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a very high pitched and child like voice.

"Uh, yeah. Were looking for Gumdrop." Claire said.

"Gumdrop? Why?" He asked.

"Cause." Luis said.

"... good enough for me." The small elf then led them to Gumdrop.

"Welcome!" A tall elf said in a thick accent. Claire thought it was Australian but couldn't be sure.

"Hi Gumdrop, my name is Claire. Me and my friend's were sent by Santa to deliver the Christmas gift's. He hit his head and can't make the trip." Claire explained.

"Hmm, ya don't say. I was wonderin why the fat man wasn't here yet. Well let me tell ya bout the trip your gonna make." Gumdrop said. Leon couldn't stop staring at this elf, he seemed so familiar to him.

"First off ya gonna need ya a map. Do ya got one stranga?" Gumdrop asked.

"No actually, can you give us one?" Claire asked.

"Hehe! At a price." The elf said. He then pulled open his cloak.

"What're ya buyin?" He asked. That's when it hit Leon.

"It's you! I knew it!" He yelled.

"Ben! I thought G killed you! I'm so happy to see you!" Leon yelled while hugging the elf.

"Get off me ya idiot! I ain't Ben, I'm the merchant! Member?" The merchant elf asked Leon.

"The merchant? Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Leon said to merchant elf.

"Whateva stranga, here's ya map. This time it's on the house.' Merchant elf said as he gave Claire the map.

"Now just follow me to the sleigh." Merchant elf led the team to the sleigh, and they were all pretty surprised.

"This is a sleigh?" Claire asked.

"Top a da line stranga." Merchant elf said proudly.

"It's the delorean!" Leon exclaimed.

"Yup, Doc Brown's delorean time machine. How do you think Santa could make it around the world in one night. He would travel through time! He would deliver present's to one house, then go back in time and on to anotha. The present's are enchanted with magical pixie dust so they aren't effected by the time travel." Merchant elf explained.

"Where's Rudolph?" Carlos asked.

"Mmm, a nice Rudolph flat bread." Barry said while drooling.

"Well ya see, Rudolph, along wit all da other reindeer aren't real. Just fiction." Merchant elf said.

"Now you'd betta get movin, I'll explain how da Delorean work's." Merchant elf said while opening the door.

"But wait a minute, I thought Alex had the delorean. He said he used it to go back in time and save everyone from death." Claire said confused.

"Well when he was done wit it, he was nice enough to return it to us." Merchant elf said.

_A little while later_

"And dat's bout it." Merchant elf said once he was done explaining how the time machine worked.

"Guess it's bout time you got goin. Good luck." And with that, merchant elf left.

"YAY!" Leon exclaimed happily as he jumped in the driver's seat. Everyone managed to squeeze into the car, and they were soon off.

_A little while later_

_Thud! _The delorean landed on top of the 1798th house with a loud thud.

"Leon you idiot! Do you wanna wake everyone up!" Claire yelled at Leon.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Leon said sheepishly.

"Ret's ro rit! _Let's do it!_" Rooby said as he grabbed the sack of toy's. Everyone jumped down the chimney one at a time, until they were all inside. They set the toy's under the tree, and were about to exit when something happened. _Boom! _A yellow ball whizzed by Leon's head and hit the wall.

"What are you doing in my house!" And angry man with spiky hair yelled.

"Were Santa's little helper's." Leon stated proudly.

"Vegeta! What is all this racket!" A blue haired woman then came down the staircase. Carlos recognized her.

"Hey! It's the foxy mama that was with that other guy back at the north pole!" He exclaimed.

"What did you just say to my wife!" The man called Vegeta got very angry.

"Hey, how did you turn your hair blonde like that?" Carlos asked. Carlos suddenly fell to the floor.

"That will teach you." Vegeta said bitterly.

"How'd he do that! He didn't even move!" Claire yelled amazed.

"Hey cool! Your a super saiyan to!" Leon exclaimed. He then powered up to his super saiyan form which astonished Vegeta.

"Wh- how did you do that!" Vegeta yelled astonished.

"We should form a club! We can be the... sexy saiyan's!" Leon yelled even more excitedly.

"How did you do that! Only a saiyan can become a super saiyan!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"OMG It's santa!" A young white haired boy said as he came downstairs.

"Trunk's go back to bed!" Bulma said.

"But mom look! He's a super saiyan!" Trunk's yelled excitedly. He then powered up to super saiyan himself.

"Alright! Now there's three of us! We can be the sexy saiyan's!" Leon yelled about to faint from excitement.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vegeta yelled.

"EEK!" Leon yelled in fear. He grabbed all of his friend's and flew through the roof and into the delorean. He started it up and flew away. All this happened in 5 millisecond's.

"How'd we get back in the delorean?" Alfred asked confused.

"I flew us here. On to house number 1799!" Leon announced. So the team went on there way, not running into many problem's. And they eventually made there way to some place in the tropic's.

"Ok, so next on the list is a Mr. Chris Redfield." Leon said.

"What! You mean my brother!" Claire asked excitedly.

"Hmm, no the list says this Chris Redfield is asian." Leon said disappointed.

"YES! That's my brother!" Claire said.

"But your not asian." Leon said confused.

"Exactly!" Claire exclaimed. Soon they were upon a small island.

"Hey, this is the island!" Leon exclaimed.

"Yeah it is, hey look! I think I see Billy!" Claire yelled they all ran over to the direction Claire was pointing, and found Billy and Rebecca in a small hole together.

"Hey! Get outta here!" Billy yelled. Everyone's face flushed with embarrassment.

"OMG I'm so sorry!" They all yelled while running away. They saw Billy and Rebecca doing thing's that can't be mentioned in a T rated story. As they were running they found a manhole.

"Let's go in the sewer's!" Leon exclaimed happily. Everyone except Claire cheered.

"Now just hold on, why should we go in the sewer's?" Claire asked. Leon shrugged and then jumped down the newly open manhole. Everyone except Claire and Sherry followed.

"Claire." Sherry said trying to get Claire's attention.

"Yeah?" Claire asked.

"Leon's weird."

"I know Sherry, I know." Claire and Sherry then went after everyone else. Eventually they found Chris, along with everyone else from the opposite team, in a dark place.

"Chris!" Claire yelled.

"Oh Claire! Please help us! This is torture!" Chris along with everyone from the master's team except Wesker were strapped to the wall.

"Alex is forcing us to watch cop out! Over, and over, and over again..." Chris was on the verge of tear's. Claire looked and saw a large TV playing Cop out.

"I love this movie!" Luis exclaimed.

"C'mon, you guy's have to help us deliver all the Christmas present's to everyone around the world." Leon said. The pimp's untied everyone from the wall and they all left the sewer. Apparently the master's team didn't find delivering Christmas present's to everyone in the world strange at all. They were all half way up the ladder when Krauser heard something.

"Wait... did you hear that?" Krauser asked. Everyone listened but heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything." Chris said.

"Do you hear a sandwich?" Barry asked getting excited.

"No, it sounded like... a whip." Krauser jumped down the ladder and started running back into the sewer's.

"Jack wait!" Alexia yelled, but he ignored her. Everyone jumped down and followed him.

_Meanwhile_

"Do it! Scream for me!" Spencer was yelling at Wesker.

"No!" Wesker was trying his hardest to not scream.

"C'mon, if you scream I'll stop." The perverted old man was trying to get Wesker to scream, but he wouldn't.

"You freak!" Wesker yelled. Spencer responded with more whipping.

"Who's your daddy!" Spencer yelled. Wesker ignored him.

"Rauser, rot's rong? _Krauser what's wrong." _Rooby asked.

"It's Wesker! I must save him!" Krauser was determined. He turned a corner and immediately jumped into the air.

"WHATTAU!" He yelled like a ninja. He landed right next to Spencer, and then jumped into the air again. The camera did a 360 around him as he crane kicked Spencer in the face.

"Sir! Sir are you ok!" A worried Krauser ran by a unconscious Spencer and over to his boss.

"Get me out of these goddamn chain's!" Wesker yelled. Krauser tried to brake the chain's but couldn't.

"These aren't normal chain's." He said.

"Got that right!" Alex suddenly appeared.

"Those chain's are enchanted with the magical water of pantonula, they were then sprinkled with golden pixie dust, and sent to a prison in Instanbul." Alex said.

"Why the prison?" Alfred asked.

"Have you ever been to an Instanbul prison? It suck's, harden's a man up. I figured it would do the same for the chain's. But in hindsight that probably made no sense." Alex explained.

"Your and idiot." Claire said bluntly.

"Maybe, but I have power's so ha!" Alex retorted.

"Also you can't get Wesker out without the key. And I won't give you the key until Wesker's punishment is over! The key is hidden in such a secretive and ingenious spot, I doubt-"

"Found it." Leon announced, cutting Alex off.

"It was on the floor, you must of dropped it." He explained.

"Crap!" Alwell I guess you can have it." With that, Alex disappeared. Leon freed Wesker, who immediately killed Spencer upon being freed.

"That's the second time I've killed you, you weirdo!" He yelled.

"Ok Wesker that's enough. We freed you, so now it's time to return the favor. Tell us Liquid's plan! How is he going to take control of SOP!" Chris demanded and answer.

"Hmm, very well. I guess I do owe you. He's going to-"

"What are you two talking about!" Claire yelled.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see what he would say." Chris said with a smirk.

"Wait, so you don't know about Liquid's insurrection?" Wesker asked.

"No, I was just joking. Why do you ask? Do you know some-"

"No! I-I- uhh, I was just joking. Yeah, haha." Wesker was getting nervous.

"We don't have time for this! We have to deliver the present's to all the children in the world!" Leon yelled.

"Very well, I will help you with your task. It wouldn't be the first time I've snuck into every house in the world over night." Wesker said.

"Alright, let's go get Billy and Rebecca. They should be done by now, and we need there help to." Leon said. Everyone left the sewer's and went over to the hole occupied by Billy and Rebecca. They came just in time, as they had just finished getting dressed. After Leon explained the situation to them, they agreed to help.

"Alright, let's do it." Billy said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here ya go everyone, you all got present's." Leon handed everyone there gift.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I GOT A PINK HERB!" Rebecca screamed.

"I got an Ada plushy doll! YAY!" Leon screamed with glee.

"I got a knife sharpener!" Chris exclaimed.

"I got a 10 foot long sub with extra everything!" Barry yelled.

"Alright, a new lock picking set." Jill said.

"I got the power!" Krauser said proudly. Chris curiously looked at his gift. It was a piece of paper with the word power on it.

"Lucky." Chris said jealously.

"I got a rock." Wesker said disappointedly while looking at his cole.

"I got a 50% percent off gift card for the merchant shop." HUNK said without any emotion. Although inside he was jumping with joy.

"ROAR!" Nemesis yelled. After a few hour's of playing with there present's, our hero's (and villain's to I guess) realized it was almost daylight.

"Oh no! We forgot to deliver the present's!" Chris yelled.

"Don't worry, we have a time machine! All we have to do is-" Leon was cut off by a huge explosion.

"This will teach you for braking into my house!" The spiky haired man from before blew up the delorean.. He then flew away.

"MY CAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!" Leon yelled. He ran over to the smoking pile of metal that used to be the delorean.

"No no no! It's recked!" He yelled. He fell to the ground in defeat.

"So... what now?" Chris asked.

"We can't deliver the present's now. We lost..." Leon was out of idea's.

"Well, look at the bright side. At least we got our present's." Claire tried to cheer Leon up. Apparently it worked.

"Yeah... yeah we did!" Leon got off the ground.

"And isn't that what Christmas is really about. Present's, we got our present's so who care's about everyone else!" Leon was getting happy.

"He's right. Everyone in the world has forgotten the true meaning of Christmas. They got so caught up in the little thing's, like family and friend's, and love, that they forgot that Christmas is really about being as selfish as possible." Chris said. Leon was smiling now.

"C'mon everyone. Let's get back to camp, and celebrate Christmas like were supposed to. By ignoring each other and playing with our present's for a week." Leon led everyone back to camp, and they did exactly as they said they would. They ignored each other and played with there present's for a week. After all, isn't that what Christmas is really about?

**Author's note's**

**I'm really sorry for the delay, but I got addicted to my PS3 which I got for Christmas. I'm really happy with this chapter, mainly because I managed to fit a DBZ AND Metal gear reference in it. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, until then happy new year.**


	16. yay, Christmas special! Part 3

**Author's note's**

**When I began the Christmas special, there were two thing's that I immediately wanted to put in. But I ultimately forgot about them, lol. So I decided to make the Christmas special into a trilogy! Yay!**

Tuesday, Dec 28. There was a rare occurrence on the island that day. Everyone was together, in one place, not trying to kill each other. It was a happy day that day, one that should no be spoiled by violence. That day, there was a wedding. Barry Burton was marrying his 10 foot long hoagie he got for Christmas. Well, technically it was 5 feet now, Barry didn't want his wife to be taller then him. The previous day Barry announced to his friend's his engagement, and a makeshift altar was built. Everyone sat on the sand and watched Barry and his sandwich get married, with Rooby as the pastor.

"Ri row ronounce rou, rusband, rand rife. Rou ray riss ra ride. _I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." _Barry leaned in on his sandwich, it is now 4 feet. Everyone cheered and Claire even teared up a little. The only people that realized how ridiculously insane this it was, was Wesker, Ada, and Alex. Yes, even Alex was in attendance. He was planning on announcing a new challenge right after the ceremony, but unfortunately that was delayed by...

"FOOL'S!" Came a loud thundering voice. It seemed to originate from no where. Suddenly the sky turned gray, it started raining and thundering, and there were wind's so strong it knocked most people off there feet.

"What's going on!" Claire yelled over the wind.

"Don't worry Penny! I'll protect you!" Barry yelled to his sandwich.

"YOU FOOL'S! YOU SELFISH FOOL'S! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The same thunderous voice yelled.

"Ok I'm sorry! I'll pay my taxes from now on, I promise!" Birkin yelled.

"YOU SHALL ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The voice screamed.

"This isn't like the other 3 time's, I mean it this time!" Birkin yelled.

"Who are you! What do you want!" Wesker called to the sky.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DELIVER THE CHRISTMAS PRESENT'S! I TRUSED YOU! AND NOW CHRISTMAS IS RUINED!" The voice yelled in anger.

"Wait a minute... it's you! Spongebob!" Nicolai yelled.

"NO YOU IDIOT, IT'S ME! SANTA CLAUS!" Santa yelled.

"Santa, were sorry we didn't deliver the present's, but the delorean was destroyed by some madman! It's not our fault's!" Claire yelled. The storm seemed the calm.

"Very well, it is Vegeta's fault then. I apologize for scaring you all." Santa said more calmly.

"I-i-i wa-wasn't s-scared, honest." Chris said while hiding behing a tree.

"Just get out of here old man, it's over! So a bunch of spoiled brat's didn't get there present's, they should be grateful for what they have!" Wesker yelled.

"You know what, I'm gonna get out of here. Tootles." Alex then disappeared.

"Tootles?" Claire repeated in confusion.

"Wh-what! How could you say such a thing Albert!" Santa said more disappointed then angry. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and Santa appeared before everyone.

"Christmas is about more then just present's! Why, present's are only a very very small part of Christmas. Christmas is about family, and friend's. And peace on earth. We celebrate Christmas to celebrate the birth of our savior, baby Jesus! Christmas is a time of love and joy, and being together! Not shutting your self away with your toy's. On Christmas, were all supposed to be together, with or without present's. That, is the true meaning of Christmas." After Santa's speech, everyone was at a loss for word's. The first to speak was Leon.

"Boy, did I have it wrong!"

"I'm sorry Santa, were all sorry. If there were any way, any way at all that we could make this up to you, we'd do it." Claire said.

"Not me." Wesker said while walking away. Santa appeared lost in thought. After a few moment's he spoke.

"Well... there is one way. But I don't know." Santa appeared unsure of his idea.

"Anything Santa, please, I really want to make this up to you." Claire said happily.

"Well, ok. But I must first tell you of the risk's. Come, let's go." Another lightning bolt struck, and everyone appeared back at Santa's workshop.

"Goddammit! Why am I here!" Wesker yelled in anger.

"Come everyone, I must show you." Santa led our hero's and villain's all the way across the workshop, and into his room. He opened up his closet and said a magic word.

"Snippity snappity snipe! Snappity snooppity snup!" And a door appeared in the back of the closet. Santa opened it, and revealed a very dusty, very old looking room. It was covered in spider web's and it appeared no one had been in there for year's.

"Snippity snappity!" Leon repeated with a grin. He continued to hum it.

"This, my friend's, is the E S room. It stand's for emergency salvation. This room is only to be used in a class A emergency, and I believe this qualifies as a class A." Santa explained.

"How are there spider web's in the north pole?" Chris asked.

"This room has not been used, ever. That's how dangerous it it. It can send you forward or back in time, to any date imaginable. The delorean was only capable of traveling back 23 hour's at most." Santa continued.

"But didn't Doc Brown go back all the way to the old west?" Leon asked.

"Yes, but that was only a movie." Santa explained. Leon then continued humming.

"Plot hole." Billy chimed in.

"As I was saying, the delorean could only go back 23 hour's as a safety measure. As long as a time traveler stay's in the same day as the day he time traveled, there is no worry of meeting yourself in the past of future. But once a new day start's, that rule is null and void! You will be able to make contact with yourself, and if that happen's a time paradox will be created, thus destroying not only our universe, but all universe's! Our's, marvel, nintendo, konami, 20th century fox, every fanfiction story ever wrote, every universe in existence will be destroyed! So as a safety measure the delorean was designed to only travel back 23 hour's. But this room can take you to any date imaginable! That's why it can only be used in a class A emergency. You use that control panel over there to set the date, then press the big red button to go to that date. Now that you know the risk's of this endeavor, are you sure would still like to go through with it? You may choose whether or not to do it, I will leave you to your decision." Santa then left the room.

"Well, that's a pretty big risk." Claire began.

"I think we sho-"

"Sound's like fun!" Leon yelled as he pressed the big red button.

"Leon no!" Claire yelled. But it was to late, by the time she finished the sentence the button was pressed. But nothing seemed to happen. Everything looked the same.

"Did you... press it?" Claire asked Leon.

"Yeah, and nothing happened! What a rip." Leon then crossed his arm's and huffed.

"It must be busted, come on, let's go tell Santa." Billy said. Everyone walked toward's the door with Leon in the lead, who was still humming. He started to open the door, but appeared to freeze. He just stared out, blocking the view from everyone else.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Jill asked. Leon quickly shut the door and faced his friend's. He had a look of amazement on his face.

"Guy's... I'M HOT!" He yelled with a large smile.

"Uhh... what?" Claire asked confused.

"Look out there! It's me! Boy am I sexy!" Leon said with a grin from cheek to cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked Leon. She peeked out the door, and saw Santa laying in his bed with an ice pack on. At his bedside, was Leon, Claire, and everyone else from the pimp's team.

"Wait a minute..." Claire then silently shut the door.

"That's when Santa hit his head 3 day's ago, so that mean's... the time machine worked!" Claire yelled.

"So were back in the past?" Chris asked.

"Yes!" Claire said with noticeable excitement.

"Ok now just calm down everyone. We don't want our past selves to hear us. If they see us we'll create a time paradox." Luis reminded everyone.

"Great Scott!" Chris exclaimed.

"So what do we do now?" Alexia asked.

"Hmm, why don't we send out the master's team! They weren't with us at the north pole, so they won't create a time paradox. They can explain the situation, and we'll just go with it from there." Luis said.

"When did you get so smart?" Leon asked.

"I'm am not smart my friend." Luis then put his hand on Leon's shoulder.

"You are just dumb. Ok, Jill, go and explain the situation."

"Got it." Jill then walked out.

_A few minute's later_

"I'm back." Jill announced as she got back inside.

"And?" Luis asked.

"Santa understand's, he said that your past selves are gonna stay with him, and we'll all go out and deliver the toy's. That way we can avoid the mistake's we made last time." Jill explained.

"Alright, sound's good. Did you tell them not to look when we go out?" Luis asked. Jill nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Luis then led everyone out.

"You know, I used to be the leader." Leon complained.

_Much later_

"Alright, house number 1797, down. Up next is house number 1798, which should be right over... there." Claire said. After they snuck away from there past selves, they started delivering the Christmas present's. They were doing pretty good, until Claire realized what house they were heading to.

"Leon hold it! That's the house that that Vegetable guy live's in." She said to Leon who was driving the delorean.

"We don't want to wake him up again, so bring the car down gently."

"Gotcha." Leon said as he guided the delorean. He plopped down loud enough to wake the neighbor's up.

"You idiot!" Claire whispered.

"I'm sorry, I tried. Maybe he didn't wake up." Leon suggested. He jumped out of the delorean with sack in hand, and went down the chimney in a few second's. Claire didn't have time to say wait.

"Man! He is fast!" She complained. Suddenly there was a small boom. Then everyone heard a muffled voice coming from inside.

"What are you doing in my house!"

"Oh, not again." Claire complained.

"C'mon guy's, let''s go help Leon." Claire said annoyed. Everyone jumped down the chimney and got inside just in time for...

"Vegeta! What is all this racket!" Bulma yelled. Carlos was about to hit on her, but remembered what happened last time.

"These fool's were trying to rob us! Rob me! The prince of all saiyan's! I'll teach them!" Vegeta then powered up to super saiyan.

"Mother mercy." Carlos fainted with fear.

"Oh yeah! You think your all cool! Well take this!" Leon then powered up to super saiyan himself.

"Wh- how did you do that!" Vegeta yelled astonished. Leon didn't answer, though he felt like bringing up the possibility of the sexy saiyan's again.

"How did you do that! Only a saiyan can become a super saiyan!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"OMG It's santa!" A young white haired boy said as he came downstairs.

"Trunk's go back to bed!" Bulma said.

"But mom look! He's a super saiyan!" Trunk's yelled excitedly. He then powered up to super saiyan himself. There was then an awkward silence for a few moment's.

"... Are there any more super saiyan's?" Leon finally asked.

"Yeah, there's three more actually." Bulma said.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vegeta yelled.

"No! Not yet! Not until you agree to join the sexy saiyan's club!" Leon said in a demanding tone. Vegeta then flew at Leon full force. Leon managed to dogde the punch, barely. He flew back out the chimney with Vegeta close behind, leaving Bulma and Trunk's alone with the rest of our hero's.

_Meanwhile_

"Man Chichi, this chicken is really good!" Goku said in between bite's. Before Chichi could respond, Goku snapped up.

"Wait! Did you feel that?" He asked. His family started staring at him.

"What are you talking about dad?" Goten asked his father.

"I'd better go check it out. Hopefully it's nothing serious." Goku then flew out the window with Chichi running after him.

"Goku wait! What about your dinner!" She yelled, but there was no response. She turned back with a sad look on her face, only to find that the chicken was gone.

_Back at the fight_

Meanwhile, Leon and Vegeta were engaged in a battle so amazingly epic, that it would shatter the psyche of any normal mortal. The battle was tough, Vegeta was forced to power up to super saiyan 2. Leon did the same. Suddenly, Goku appeared with a large half eaten chicken in hand.

"Kakarot! What are you doing here!" Vegeta asked.

"Well I felt a very large power level coming from here, thought I'd check it out. And I guess I found it." Goku said with a smile as he looked at Leon.

"I can't believe there'a another super saiyan!" Goku said. He then powered up himself.

"Let's see, that make's 1, 2," Goku started counting on his finger's.

"That make's six. There are at least six super saiyan's in the world." He said once he finished. Wesker thought of revealing his true nature, but decided it would be best kept a secret.

"We should form a club!" Goku said excitedly.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Leon said just as excited. They both then looked each other in the eye.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Goku asked with a smirk. Leon nodded.

"THE SEXY SAIYAN'S!" They both yelled in unison.

"By the way I'm Leon." Leon said to his new best friend.

"I'm goku. Come with me, my kid's are super saiyan's to, they can join the club if they want!" Goku said.

"Alright, hey Vegetable, are you in?" Leon asked Vegeta.

"My name is Vegeta!" Vegeta screamed.

"And no, I don't want to be in your dumb little club!"

"I do!" trunk's yelled.

"Alright! Come with us!" Leon said. The three then flew off. For a few minute's no one said anything. They were to dumbfounded.

"I-I need to rest." Vegeta said on the verge of having an aneurysm. He slowly flew to his room.

"Well we'd better deliver the rest of the present's. By Bulma." Claire said. While Vegeta and Leon were fighting, Jill, Claire, and Bulma became friend's.

"I'll call you later." Bulma said to her new friend's. They then hopped in the delorean, and flew off.

_Later_

"Look's like we just reached a million houses!" Claire said happily while looking at her map.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"How do I steer this thing!" Alfred yelled. Once Leon left, Alfred decided to take a shot at driving. It wasn't a very good idea.

"Let's celebrate our achievement!" Birkin yelled as he pulled out a syringe. The contents of the syringe was a mysterious purple liquid.

"William, what's that?" Wesker asked.

"Nothing like a little G-virus to take the edge off." Birkin responded with a light smirk. Everyone seemed shocked.

"William! How could you resort to- to... that! I thought you were a stronger man then that!" Alexia yelled.

"I can quit anytime I want to!" Birkin yelled in defense.

"Hey look! It's Leon!" Chris said while pointing to the sky. And just like Chris said, there was Leon right in the sky. He was flying toward's the delorean.

"Hey guy's, I'm back." Leon said.

"Bout time, get in." Claire said.

"Please take the wheel! I beg you!" Alfred yelled. So Leon did as he was told and took the wheel.

"Leon, pull over at that big house there, that's the next one." Claire told the master driver. He nodded and parked softly on the roof. Everyone jumped down on went inside the house.

"Hmm, where's the tree?" Leon asked as he got down.

"Maybe it's in another room." Claire suggested.

"I haven't even been mentioned in this story in like, forever!" Ashley yelled. Our heros and villains made there way to the kitchen, but still no tree.

"Maybe the family's Jewish." Carlos suggested.

"Nah, the list only list's Christian people. The only way to end up in a Jewish house is by using the Hanukkah bot's list." Claire said.

"The Hanukkah bot?" Ada asked.

"Yeah, he's like Santa for Hanukkah, only he's a robot." Claire explained.

"Wow that's weird." Ada said.

"Well in that case the tree has to be here somewhere, let's split up." Jill proposed.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I'm with Chris!" Leon exclaimed.

"Uhh... ok I guess." Jill said confused with Leon's sudden outburst.

"YAY!" Chris and Leon exclaimed together. They ran into another room together, and were met with a surprise.

"Uhh... hello." Leon said to the strange looking man. He was busy doing something under the Christmas tree, but as soon as he heard Leon, he snapped up."

"Oh uh... hello." He said back, a bit nervous.

"You must live here right? It's ok, you don't have to be scared of us, were Santa's little helper's. Were here to deliver your Christmas present's." Chris said with a smile. This seemed to make the man more at ease.

"Oh, so you don't live here?" He asked. Chris shook his head.

"And your not suspicious of me at all?" He asked. Chris once again shook his head. The man had a big smile now, but it was an evil smile.

"Hahahaha! This can't get any better!" He laughed maniacally.

"Look at this Chris, if everyone were as happy and joyful as he is the world would be a better place." Leon said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and just look! He's so excited about Christmas he's even wearing a Santa Claus outfit." Chris added.

"We couldn't the find the tree." Jill said as she walked in along with everyone else. She noticed the man.

"Oh, who's this?" She asked.

"This guy live's here." Chris said. Jill couldn't stop staring at the strange man, he had some sort of rash. His skin was... discolored to say the least. He seemed so familiar.

"Ray, rat's ra Rinch!" Rooby yelled.

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Rinch." Leon said while shaking his hand.

"Haha, and it's nice to meet you to." The Rinch said. His lips started to curve up with a perk, and slowly formed an evil smirk.

"And now if you'd all excuse me, I must get to bed." The Rinch had quickly said.

"Oh no problem Mr. Rinch." Leon had started.

"Were on our way to the next spot charted. Why, our handy dandy map take's us to every Christian house around the globe! It make's delivering present's quite easy." When Leon spoke of the map, the Rinch's smile turned even more sleazy."

"A map that take's you to all Christian house's on the globe?" The Rinch repeated what he was told.

"Yup, it's right here, see." Leon said as he pulled out the map. The Rinch got so happy he could clap!

"Why, may I hold it for a moment, chap?" The Rinch had asked

"Sure, here." Leon was really distracted by the Rinch's green face, he thought maybe it was masked.

"Hahaha! Thank you for the map, but now I must be on my way." The Rinch said. He quickly climbed up the chimney, and got a quick view of the bay. He hopped off the roof, and landed on the soft snow.

"Quickly Max go! Do not be slow!" The Rinch said to a small dog. The pour pup was strapped to a makeshift sleigh.

"Be quick as a whip! It is almost day! Go on now, run and pull the sleigh!" The Rinch commanded, while kicking max with his feet. The pup got the message, and ran off, onto the street.

_Meanwhile_

"... What just happened?" Jill asked.

"I don't know, I heard voices in my head, and I just had to rhyme with them!" Leon said.

"Yeah, I heard them to. It was like... a narrator or something, and this is like a Christmas special on TV, what with all that rhyming." Claire said.

"Wait, stop! What did you say?" Jill asked Claire.

"I said this is like a Christmas special." Claire repeated.

"That's it I got it! Have you guy's ever seen that Christmas special, about that green guy who tries to steal Christmas? The name slipped my mind, but it was based on a book." Jill tried to get everyone to understand.

"Oh yeah! I know what your talking about! But I can't remember the name either." Rebecca said.

"Well, that guy was the guy in the show! He's exactly like him! Green skin, wear's a Santa outfit, the rhyming he was trying to steal those present's under the tree! And he just stole our map so he could get to the rest of the house's in the world!" Jill yelled.

"Well yeah, there similar, but c'mon Jill. That was only a TV show." Rebecca argued.

"No Rebecca, I'm right. I know I am!" Jill said back.

"Now Jill, be realistic!" rebecca continued.

"Hey Becca look! A herb!" Jill said while pointing. Rebecca quickly turned around and ran.

"WHERE WHERE WHERE!" She yelled.

"That'll keep her busy." Jill said.

"Alright whatever, who care's if this guy is from a TV show. All I know is I have a job to do, and I'm gonna see it through!" Leon said while reaching in his pocket's.

"Hey, that's my line!" Chris complained. Leon finally pulled something out of his pocket's.

"Look, a spare map. I bought it from Gumdrop- err I mean the merchant. Just in case. All we have to do is pick up where we left off, if that guy follow's the map exactly, then he'll hit this house here next." Leon said while pointing to a spot on the map.

"All we have to do is remain one step behind him, let him go in the next house, then we nab him." Leon continued.

"Hey, that's a good plan! Look who suddenly got smart." Claire said proud of Leon.

"C'mon, let's go." Leon said. He ran for the chimney and climbed out. Then hopped in the delorean and flew off as soon as everyone got in. No one ever realized all they had to do was use the delorean to go back in time.

**Author's note's**

**Yeah, this isn't the end. I'm sorry, but it sorta got to long. But the next chapter will defidently be the end of the Christmas saga. I only got to fit in one of the thing's I mentioned above in this chapter, but I'll get it next time. I hope you guy's liked the rhyming, it was really hard. But I did it for you, cause I like ya a lot. ;) lol jk. For the next chapter you can expect more of Leon stealing Chris's RE 5 line's, and hopefully more DBZ cameo's. Lol if I have any more of those I'll have to put this story in the crossover's section. I really want to do some MGS and GTA cameos, but I just can't fit them. :(. Al well.**


	17. yay, Christmas special! Part 4

**Author's note's**

**I have some bad news, I'm going to try and end this story soon. "Gasp!" I'm really sad about it to, I'm having so much fun with it, but I don't want it to become to long and then people will get bored with it. So within the next few chapter's it will end, but I'm planning on going out with a bang! So don't worry. Anyway, here's the Christmas finally. And also, there's going to be a special return of a character from a previous chapter. I think it was all the way back in CH 4!**

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Chris yelled.

"Leon! what's wrong!" Jill asked.

"It won't stop! It won't leave me alone!" Chris yelled.

"Just make it go away!" Chris was on the verge of tear's.

"Just shut up! You've been crying about the voices in your head ever since we left that house! Just shut up I'm sick of it!" Ada yelled.

"But they won't stop singing! There telling me something... something." Chris seemed to trail off, then started singing.

"You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch.  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel,  
Mr. Grinch.  
You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel." Chris sang.

"... uhh, ok." Ada said confused.

"That's pretty catchy!" Leon said happily.

"We have to stop the Rinch! That's the only way to make them stop!" Chris said.

"Well then we will stop the Rinch Chris, look. He should be in that house right there." Claire said pointing to the house. Chris didn't say a word, he only made a sharp turn and landed loudly on the house.

"I knew we shouldn't of let him drive." Wesker said annoyed.

"RIIIIIINCH! I'VE COME FOR YOU!" Chris screamed. He then dove down the chimney, with the other's close behind.

"Aha! I'm almost done! At this rate Christmas will be gone way before I see the sun!" The Rinch said as he stuffed some present's in sack. They all seemed to read 'to Jack.'

"Only children are so lucky." The Rinch said.

"He get's so many toys, none of which I think are sucky." Suddenly the Rinch heard a loud noise, and spun around, dropping his toys.

"Oh, it's you." The Rinch said to the-

"NO! NO MORE RHYMING!" Chris screamed in rage. He then lunged at the unsuspecting Rinch. He knocked the Rinch down, and started savagely beating him.

"I'm going apeshit on your ass!" Chris yelled.

"Chris stop!" Claire yelled as she got down the chimney.

"No, I have to stop the voices!" Chris yelled.

"Your insane!" Rinch yelled. He kicked Chris off him, and then attacked. This time it was his turn to kickass. The Rinch threw a powerful jab at Chris, then a hook with the other hand, and finished off with a big kick that sent Chris flying backwards. It seemed chris had lost, he was unmoving, but then he spoke.

"Haha." He laghed weakly.

"You just made a big mistake!" Chris then stood up and started grunting. And... growing. He started getting bigger, so big his shirt ripped off. Then he started turning green, and Claire knew what was happening.

"Oh not again." She said more annoyed then scared. Soon Chris was bigger and stronger then 10 Rinch's!

"thank god his pants stayed on!" Claire said. Crulk stood, towering over Rinch. Then he spoke.

"Chrulk no like voices in his head, now Chrulk make them go away!" Chrulk punched Rinch so hard, Rinch was sent flying back, through several house's. Then landed in the now red snow.

"HOLY MOLY YOU KILLED HIM!" Leon yelled.

"We'd better get out of here, before someone wake's up." Wesker said. Everyone Climbed back out threw the chimney, and got back in the delorean.

"How did Chris even fit through the chimney?" Leon asked.

"Who care's, let's just finish with the present's and go home." Wesker said. So they were on there way, with Chrulk having to sit outside on top of the delorean. The last thing they heard were police siren's. It took a few minute's to get to the next house, they had to cross the ocean into Eroupe. By the time they got to the next house Chrulk was back into Chris.

"Aww man, I hate doing hotel's." Krauser said.

"There's so many damn people in them, it take's forever!"

"Get over it." Jill said. They all made there way in, and soon got to the first door.

"Ok, so how do we get in?" Krauser asked.

"I could burn the door down." Alexia suggested.

"No, we can't alert the people home." Claire said.

"S.T.A.R.S!" Nemesis said.

"Good idea!" Sherry exclaimed. And so they went with Nemesis's plan, and were soon inside.

"That was a really clever plan Nemesis came up with." Sergei said.

"Yeah, it's an absolute full proof brake in plan! Any thief would give anything to know it!" Nicolai added.

"I'm hungry." Barry stated.

"Go look in the mini fridge." Wesker told him. HUNK walked away, and soon they couldn't see him anymore. Then...

EREWEREWEREWEREWEREW! An alarm went off and all the light's were turned on. The team looked into the kitchen, and saw Barry snagged inside a net, with a sandwich in hand.

"Good work Fred, I can't believe that worked!" A young woman said.

"What did I tell ya Daphne, I knew we'd catch the infamous sandwich man. All we had to do was wait." The man called Fred said.

"What's going on!" Claire asked.

"Relma! Raphny! Red! Raggy!" Rooby exclaimed.

"Oh no it's him!" The man called Fred said.

"Like, keep him away from me!" An obviously stoned man wearing a green shirt said.

"What is going on! Why did you do that to Barry!" Jill asked.

"Because he's the sandwich man! He's been in charge of a big organization that was stealing sandwiches all across the globe! So we made a plan to lure him here. We knew he wouldn't be able to resist the ham and cheese flat bread that was in the fridge. So we rigged the fridge the spring the net when someone took the sandwich!" Fred said.

"And I would of gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kid's! And your dog!" Barry said angrily.

"Raggy! Ri've rissed rou ro ruch!" Rooby yelled. He then tackled the stoner and started licking him.

"Like, get the hell of me!" Raggy yelled. He kicked Rooby off.

"Like I thought we ditched you on that island!" Raggy said angrily.

"Now hang on, how did you know Barry would come here?" Jill asked.

"We set up that whole thing with Santa just to get you to come here. We built a life size gingerbread house in the middle of the north pole, hired hundred's and hundred's of little people to act as elve's, built a time traveling delorean, made million's of preset's to be delivered, and built the time traveling room. Originally we wanted you to come to us on your first trip around the world, but then Vegeta blew up the delorean. So we had to build the time traveling room so you could go back in time. We even hired Alex to put you on that island so you would think finding Santa was your reward for winning the contest." Fred explained. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"... what?" Jill asked.

"I said We set up that whole thing with-"

"I know what you said! But are you saying, you did all that. Trapped us on an island where we were nearly killed by an insane bear, almost destroyed the planet with Leon and Chris's fight, and almost starved to death, just to get to Barry?" Jill asked. Fred nodded with a smile.

"You actually built two time machine's, and hired hundred's of people to pretend to be elve's, how much did all this cost you! We were nearly killed on that island! Why didn't you just go to Barry's house and nab him there?" Jill asked on the verge of a breakdown.

"You know, we never thought of that." Fred said.

"All well, at least no one got hurt." He said with a smile.

"WHAT! This make's no sense! Why would you go to such length's just to get Barry! What is wrong with you! There are just so many thing's that don't make sense- I-I-I..." Jill fainted.

"What's wrong with here?" A woman asked. She seemed to be a lesbian.

"AAAARRRRGHH!" Wesker yelled. He attacked all of mystery ink, and killed every last one of them. Except for Rooby. By the time Wesker was done, they were all literally inside out. Literally.

"Ro! Ro! Rou rilled rem! Ro!" Rooby cried.

"Get me out of this net!" Barry yelled. But no one came, everyone just stood there, lost in thought.

"This make's no sense." Claire said.

"This can't be the truth!" Alfred cried.

"Ah! But it is!" Alex suddenly appeared.

"Every-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Wesker yelled. He attacked Alex, and viscously beat him.

"Get off me!" Alex yelled. He then disappeared.

"Where are you!" Wesker yelled.

"Hiding, now as I was saying. Everything they said is true. I agree, it make's no sense, but I'll do anything for a buck. So I agreed." Alex said.

"But, over the month's, I've actually started enjoying this little game. So, even though my employer's are dead, the game will go on." Alex snapped his finger's, and everyone disappeared.

**Author's note's**

**The twist was supposed to make no sense. Ever since I started this story, I wanted to put in the most absolute, worst twist at the end. Then I figured out what to do, I will pay you 1000$ if you can find a fanfic story with a plot twist that make's even less sense. I know this chapter wasn't very funny, but honestly I wasn't trying very hard. Next chapter will (probably) be the last challenge, and the chapter after that will be the finally.**


	18. The final challenge: part 1

**Author's note's**

**First I'd like to thank AliceAshford for giving me the idea for today's challenge. As soon as I read what she said a million joke's flew through my head. So hopefully this chapter will be better then the last.**

_Poof_

Everyone appeared back on the island. Except for Rooby, Alex decided to leave him with his dead friend's. He thought it would be 'funny' to watch him cry. But that's a story for another day, today it's time for... well, I'll just let Alex tell you.

"Welcome back everyone." Alex said with a smile.

"Oh god not again." Wesker said.

"Don't worry Wesky, you won't be here for long." Alex said.

"Stop calling me Wesky! I am not a cat!" Wesker yelled.

"I have some good news for you all. I got a job! Your now looking at the new assistant manager at bed bath and beyond!" Alex said proudly.

"The reason I took this job was because I needed the money. I uhh, had some problems. But anyway I needed the money, but I recently beat my G-virus addiction and am now employed." Alex said.

"He make's it sound so easy." Birkin said in his head.

"Bed bath and beyond?" Ada asked.

"Yes. So basically I won't have the time I need to keep this island in check. That's why this will be your final challenge. The winner's will be escorted off the island on a 5 star cruise, while the loser's will use that." Alex then pointed to a small dingy that could barely fit 3 people.

"So basically the loser's get lost at sea." Ada said with disdain.

"No, look see." Alex held up a compass.

"Oh yay. Then were all saved." Ada said sarcastically.

"Fine then, you don't even get the compass then." Alex threw the compass in the ocean.

"See where sarcasm get's you? Well anyway, today's challenge will be... **MORTAL KOMBAT!" **Suddenly a voice from nowhere started singing to a techno beat.

"Test you might... test your might... test your might... test your might, MORTAL KOMBAT!" The beat then picked up.

"I love this song!" Leon yelled over the beat.

"ROAR!" Nemesis yelled. Eventually the song ended, and everyone stood there stunned.

"What just happened?" Jill asked.

"Ok, so yeah. The last challenge is **MORTAL KOMBAT! **So everyone pick a partner." Alex said.

"What are you talking about? And why do you keep yelling Mort-"

"NO! You never say those word's unless you yell them in bold text!" Alex yelled.

"What's the difference?" Jill asked. Alex looked shocked.

"what's th- what's th- what's the difference? What is wrong with you?" Alex said disgusted.

"How dumb can a person be?" He continued. Jill decided it wasn't worth it.

"Ok whatever, but could you maybe go into a little more detail about the challenge?" She asked.

"Your fighting, is that clear enough!" Alex said annoyed.

"Now just everyone pick a partner. I'll be back." Alex then disappeared, leaving everyone to pick a partner. There were the obvious pair's, Rebecca and Billy, (Rebecca originally wanted to pair with a red herb, but Billy talked her into being with him) Alexia and Alfred, (Alexia wanted to be with Krauser but decided no one else would be willing to choose Alfred) Sergei and Nicolai, (Russian power! Was there slogan) Nemesis and Marcus, (no comment) then there were the not so obvious one's.

"Jill, how could you pick... _him _over me! I don't think I could ever forgive you!" Chris said to Jill.

"I didn't pick him Chris, look." Jill then started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Well I guess maybe I could forgive you." Chris said. Jill finished doing what she was doing, and saw the look of a disappointed Chris.

"Oh, that's it." Chris said glumly.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? Look!" Jill yelled.

_Flashback time!_

"So we need to pick partner's? Alright, I'll go find Chris." Jill thought as Alex disappeared.

"Oh Jiiiiillll." Wesker called. Jill turned around and saw Wesker with a perverted smile.

"What's he up to? I'd better warn Claire to watch over Sherry." Jill thought. Then she noticed what Wesker was holding.

"Oh crap."

_End of flashback time_

"See Chris. I didn't want to be with him. But he put the P-30 machine on me! I have no control!' Jill yelled.

"Alright, I guess I can find another partner." Chris said sadly. He walked off in search of Claire.

"Hey sis, wanna partner up?" He asked.

"Sorry Chris, but I have to protect Sherry." Claire said.

"Oh, alright." Chris said. He was starting to loose hope.

"Why don't you ask Leon?" Claire asked.

"He's probably with Ada." Chris said.

"Well just in case why don't you go ask." Claire said confidently. So Chris walked off to find Leon.

"Oh please Leon! Pretty please with ice cream on top!" Ashley begged.

"No Ashley!" Leon then ran off.

"Man, that's so annoying!" He complained in his head. He soon found Ada.

"Hey A-"

"No." Ada said before Leon even said her name.

"Oh please Ada! Pretty please with ice cream on top!" Leon begged.

"Sorry Leon, but I'm already with Krauser." Ada said.

"Got that right. C'mon Ada." Krauser said as he walked up. He put his arm around Ada and walked off. He turned his head around, and winked at Leon. A wink that said

"I am so gonna get lucky!" Leon felt like throwing up. He went to find Claire.

"Hey Claire, wanna partner up?" He asked.

"Sorry Leon, but I have to be with Sherry." Claire said.

"Jill told me to watch out for Wesker. Why don't you ask Chris?" Claire asked.

"He's probably with Jill already." Leon said sadly. He walked off.

"Poor Leon. Oh wait! I forgot Chris was looking for Leon to! I'd better go tell him." Claire was about to chase after Leon, but noticed Wesker looking at Sherry.

"On second thought, they'll probably run into each other."

_Meanwhile_

"Come on senorita! I'll treat you good!" Carlos was trying to woo Jill.

"Oh god just leave me alone!" She said. She then ran off. Normally Carlos would be able to catch her, but with the P-30 she was already out of sight.

"Aww man, now who am I gonna..." Carlos caught the eye Ashley. She returned his gaze. They just stared at each other. Into each other's eyes, into each other's very soul's. It was a magical moment. Carlos was about to say something, when...

"Hola me amigo! What you say we partner up, give these guy's a taste of what foreigner's can really do!" Luis said to Carlos.

"Sure." Carlos then took his eyes right off Ashley, and walked away. Leaving her alone.

"Again." She thought.

_Meanwhile_

"You." HUNK said to Birkin. He spun around and nearly had a heart attack. Birkin was terribly afraid of HUNK... well ok everyone was, but Birkin was the most.

_Flashback time_

"This way, Birkin should be in this room over here." HUNK ordered his team down the hallway.

"Well hello there HUNK." Annette said as they passed her.

"Afternoon mam." HUNK responded before continuing down the hall.

"Such nice boy's." Annette thought.

"My precious G-virus. No one is ever taking you away from me!" Birkin said.

"Soon we'll escape this place together! Then we can finally get marr-"

"Hand's up!" HUNK said as he burst through the door. Birkin grabbed a toy gun from off his counter.

"HOLY SHIT! He's got a gun!" HUNK's subordinate then started shooting Birkin. He unloaded his entire clip on Birkin, re-loaded, then continued firing. He continued this until he ran out of ammo.

"Here." HUNK handed him a few clip's. After a few more minute's HUNK stopped him.

"Ok stop, it's not funny anymore." He said. The subordinate grabbed the G-virus and he and HUNK ran away.

"We got the sample, get ready for evac." HUNK said over the radio. He ran into Annette again.

"Well hello again HUNK." She said.

"Nice to see you mam. How's Sherry?" HUNK asked.

"Who?" Annette responded.

"Oh Annette, you crack me up." HUNK said as he walked away.

"Who's Sherry?" Annette thought. She went into William's lab and found him on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Oh my god William! Who did this to you!" She asked.

"You... moron. H-how did you not h-her the gunshot's!" William struggled to speak.

"They were shooting me for... almost an hour." William then passed out.

"Don't worry honey, I'll get the F-aid spray. A quick spray and you'll be all better." Annette said cheerily. She ran off to get the spray.

"Idiot." Birkin said as he injected himself with the G-virus.

_Later_

"What the hell is that!" One of HUNK's teammate's screamed upon seeing G. He unloaded everything he had, which wasn't much seeing as he gave all his ammo to the other guy so he could shoot Birkin some more. G quickly killed him. Then the rest of HUNK's team.

_End of flashback time_

Birkin was always afraid HUNK would kill him as payback. That's why he did everything he said.

"Your my teammate." HUNK stated.

"Ok." Birkin said with a weak smile.

_Meanwhile_

"Aww man, I think Ashley's the only one left." Leon said. The thought of suicide popped up for a moment, but was dispelled once he saw Chris.

"Hey Leon, wanna part-"

"YES!" Leon yelled. Anything but Ashley.

"Grrreat!" Chris yelled. Leon was suddenly very happy after he heard that.

"Do you have any frosted flake's!" He asked excitedly. (Get it, cause Tony the tiger says grrreat. No? All well)

"Hey, uhh... Barry. It look's like were the only one's left." Ashley said to Barry.

"Oh, hi Cindy. I'm sorry but I already have a partner." Barry said to 'Cindy'.

"My name's not Cindy, and who's your partner?" Ashley asked.

"Why, my wife of course!" Barry said. He them moved and revealed his sandwich wife right in front of him.

"Then who do I partner with!" Ashley yelled. Alex suddenly appeared.

"Well, since everyone is taken that mean's you get disqualified, and loose. Have fun on the dingy!" Alex the snapped his finger's and Ashley teleported to the dingy.

"This isn't fair!" Ashley yelled.

"Shut it Cindy!" Alex yelled. He then looked at everyone.

"Ok," He started.

"It's time to test your might."

**Author's note's**

**Wow, this was full of Mortal kombat- oh sorry, I mean MORTAL KOMBAT references. And I've never even played a single MK game! lol. In the last chapter I said this would be the last challenge, but I changed my mind. I decided this chapter was long enough so I'd finish the game in the next chapter. Then I'll probably have an epilogue, and the story will be finished! That way I'll have exactly 20 chapter's, so it work's out in the end.**


	19. The final challenge: part 2

**Author's note's**

**I can't believe how close I am to finishing this story. This will be the second last chapter, and the very last challenge. I've been trying to think of good joke's for the story, and I think I have a few. Like I said, this story is going out with a bang!**

"It's time to test your might." Alex said. He then held up a large box, it was big enough to fit a person.

"Inside this box, is nearly any weapon you could need. I have handgun's, shotgun's, rifle's, even a few rocket launcher's. This should hopefully kill of few people so I don't have to spend my entire paycheck on a cruise. But you don't get these weapon's now, you have to find them." Alex then opened up the box and an assortement of weapon's came out. Wesker noticed his samuri edge, Leon saw his favorite blacktale, Chris saw a shotgun that seemed to call his name, and even Alfred noticed a gun he liked.

"Ooh, I want that sniper rifle! You all know how good I am with rifle's after all!" He said cheerily. Claire then placed he finger on her head in a manner that suggested deep thought.

_Flashback time_

"Man, that Steve is such a weirdo." Claire thought.

"Well, he does have a nice a-" _Pop! _Claire's thought's were interrupted by a loud pop. Claire looked up to see a woman aiming a sniper rifle. For a second Claire admired her outfit, but then realized she had made a horrible mistake.

"Oh my god! Your a man!" She yelled.

"Not just any man, I am Alfred Ashford!" The he-she said proudly. He then made a big speech about his family, but Claire sorta tuned out. When he was done he aimed his rifle and shot. It went right by the day dreaming Claire. He closed in on her, and shot again. it missed. He moved even closer, now within a mere few feet. He aimed, and pulled the trigger.

"I wonder what Sherry's up to." Claire thought. Her uncle seemed like a nice enough man, what was his name again? Mesker? Nesker? Something like that, hey look a quarter!" Claire bent down and picked up the quarter, causing the bullet to fly right over here head. Alfred was getting mad, but Claire was to busy admiring her quarter to notice anything. Alfred pulled the trigger again, but only heard a light _click._

"Drats! I'm out of ammo!" He said. He then ran away.

"Did he say drats?" Claire asked herself. She was still unaware that he ever shot at her.

"All well, she seemed nice. I mean he." Claire then left the mansion.

_End of flashback time_

"No actually, I don't." Claire said in response to Alfred.

"You don't get to pick your weapon's, I am going to scatter them around the island. You have to find them." Alex said. All the guns then flew away.

"NOOO! The shotgun! It was calling me!" Chris yelled.

"Everyone attack everyone. That's the moddo of this challenge." Alex said.

"Ok." Luis said. He then uppercutted Carlos.

"Not your partner you idiot! When half of you are defeated, the game is over. The consious people go on the cruise, and the unconcious people go on the dingy. If anyone dies I will use my powers to bring them back to life." Alex said.

"So, uhh... go I guess." Alex then disappeared.

"... So I guess we should fight now." Krauser said.

"Jill, go." wesker said. Jill then jumped in the air, did a few flips for no reason, and landed directly on Krauser, knocking him down.

"OOMF!" He said.

"I like you." Krauser said to Jill with a smile and wink. Jill had a look of horror on her face. She ran away, into the forest with a mouth full of ginger bread cookies she had eaten the other night.

"Jill come back!" Wesker yelled while chasing after her.

"We should get guns." HUNK said.

"Yeah we should." Leon said. Everyone dispersed, into the forest.

**Chris and Leon**

Chris and Leon were the first to find weapon's.

"Hey, check this out!" Chris yelled to Leon. Leon turned around and found Chris holding up a TMP.

"HUNK, eat your heart out!" Chris yelled as he started shooting.

"Leeroy Jenkins!" He screamed. Meanwhile, Leon was hiding behind a large rock.

"Chris! Your gonna waste all the ammo!" Leon yelled over the gunfire. But it was no use, Chris was having to much fun.

"This gun is making me high!" Chris yelled. Soon the gunfire stopped, it was replaced by small clicks.

"Aww man, I wasted all the ammo." Chris said glumly.

"C'mon, we have to go. The gunfire probably attracted a few people." Leon said. Chris nodded and they walked away.

**Wesker and Jill**

"Found you!" Wesker exclaimed as he found Jill. She was hiding inside a bush.

"Jill, I order you to come out." Wesker said. But Jill wouldn't listen, still petrified by Krausers word's.

"Oh, if he ever gets a hold of the P-30..." Jill thought.

"Jill, you ran 10 miles away. Krauser is long gone." Wesker said. Jill slowly got up, looking around for any chance to witness the power. Eventually she felt safe and came out.

"Good, now lets go. I want to find my Samuri edge." Wesker said. He tried to lead Jill away, but she wouldn't move. She was just staring off into the distance.

"Jill?" Wesker asked. Jill slowly brang up her finger, and pointed at something. Wesker looked in the direction and smirked.

"Alright, you can have it."

**HUNK and William**

William was, well, impressed to say the least. HUNK was even more badass then William remembered him to be. When everyone dispersed into the forest, HUNK and William quickly came across Billy and Rebecca. They noticed both were already armed. William suggested getting out of there, but HUNK ignored him. He crouched down, and hid in a nearby bush. He waited for his opportunity, and BAM! He jumped out and grabbed Billy in a chokehold.

"Billy!" Rebecca called. She couldn't shoot, not wanting to risk hitting Billy. HUNK quickly disarmed Billy, then shoved him at Rebecca. They both fell down, and HUNK used the opportunity to disarm Rebecca. Once they got up, HUNK ran as fast as he could, and rammed a kick right at Billy, who got knocked back and hit Rebecca. He left them both there, unconscious.

"Here." HUNK said as he tossed William Rebecca's handgun. He kept the shotgun Billy found for himself.

"HUNK! That was awesome! You beat them both all by yourself! And non-lethally to!" William exclaimed.

"You know, now that I mention it, why didn't you just kill them?" William asked.

"Because I want to get the no kill bonus at the end of the game." HUNK said.

"Oh. Ok then." William said. William and HUNK (Well, technically it was just HUNK) went on to beat nearly everyone else.

_Flashback time_

"Claire, I'm tired." Sherry said to Claire.

"I know Sherry, but we have to keep moving or else someone will find us." Claire said.

"To late." William said loudly.

"Shut up you idiot!" HUNK yelled.

"We know your there." Claire aid to a nearby bush.

"Oh alright." William said before standing up.

"Hmm, oh there you are." Claire said once she realized they weren't in the bush she was looking at. They were in fact, directly behind her. Claire raised her fist's, ready to kick some ass.

"Claire, are you gonna be ok?" Sherry said nervously.

"Don't worry sweety, I'll be just fi-" Claire was on the ground unconsious.

"What should we do with her?" HUNK asked William. He knew Sherry was his daughter, and not even he could just attack a little girl.

"Sorry son, but daddy can't swim. So I can't go on the dingy." William said to his not son.

"But daddy." Sherry was on the verge of tear's. William then decided to test out a move HUNK tought him. HUNK told him it would incacipitate an opponent ppainlessly. He grabbed Sherry, and repeatedly punched her in the face until she fell unconsious.

_End of flashback time_

By the time they decided to take a break, the only team's left were them, Leon and Chris, Wesker and Jill, and Sergei and Nicolai. And speaking of our favorite Russian's...

**Sergei and Nicolai**

Where's every other team had some form of problem, Sergei and Nicolai were getting along just fine. They were happily walking through the forest, chanting some song over and over again, and talking about what there gonna do once they leave.

"Let me tell you, the first thing I'm gonna do, is call HUNK and Krauser, and go get drunk!" Nicolai said.

"I'm gonna go out and buy every season of Spongebob on DVD. Then I'm going to watch it." Sergei said with a smile. By the time HUNK and William found them, they were armed to the teeth. Literally, they ran out of places to hold there gun's, so they had to hold some in there mouth's. HUNK on the other hand, only had a shotgun, matilda, and punisher handgun. he decided it was time for stealth. He got down to the ground, and started crawling, he made it behind a tree and got up. Meanwhile Sergei and Nicolai were trying to sing there song but kept dropping there gun's.

"Hok om, I hap po pik." Sergei said to Nicolai.

"What?" Nicolai asked. He then noticed Sergei squinting and crossing his leg's, he realized he had to piss.

"Ok, buk gon't kake ko yong." Nicolai said. Sergei ran over to a nearby tree and pulled his pants down, then proceeded to relieve himself. That's when he noticed HUNK sneaking up behind Nicolai. A large exclamation point appeared over his head.

"Wack oot!" He yelled. But Nicolai didn't understand him with the gun in his mouth, before he could even say 'what', he was on the ground. Sergei dropped his mouth gun.

"Broooooother!" He yelled. But before he could act, he to was on the ground.

"Did I do good!" William asked HUNK after he knocked Sergei out.

"No." HUNK stated coldly. Meanwhile, Leon and Chris were not far away. HUNK noticed them, and tackled William.

"Get down!" He yelled.

"EEP!" William replied.

"I'm loving this TMP!" Chris yelled.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we found extra ammo off screen." Leon replied. That's when HUNK saw what Chris was holding. It was his TMP!

"Bastard." HUNK whispered.

"Gasp! Leon get down!" Chris yelled.

"Did you say gasp?" Leon asked before being tackled by Chris.

"My back!" He yelled as he landed, with 300 pound Chris on top of him.

"Shhh! Wesker and Jill are over there!" Chris whispered. Leon stuck his head above the large grass and saw them.

"Holy shit! Jill's got a rocket launcher!" Leon yell-whispered.

"Listen Leon, even with my awesome pec's, w don't stand a chance against them." Chris said.

"Were gonna have to be sneaky and take them out fast." He continued.

"Alright! I love being sneaky! It's so badass!" Leon said excitedly.

"Alright good, hmm... I'll be a snake! I slither quietly, and get right up next to you. Then, by thr time you realize I'm there, I've already injected you with my venom! It's to late! Hahahaha!" Chris laughed maniacally. he kept laughing, very loudly. By the time he stopped, it was to late.

"You should really learn to be more quiet Chris." Wesker said. Chris quickly got to his feet, he noticed Leon was already in an epic battle against Jill. Well, if you call him running around in circles screaming 'mommy' with her following him an epic battle, then that's what was happening. HUNK and William decided to stay back and just let them kill each other.

"Time to die!" Wesker yelled. He brought up his foot, and slammed it back on the ground. Chris quickly rolled out of the way. He got to his feet, and prepared to fight, but apparently there was no need for him to fight Wesker.

"MOOOOOMMMMYYYY!" Leon yelled as he ran from Jill at 20 MPH. He accidently slammed right into Wesker, knocking the man down. That was an impressive fell to the ground, but didn't get up. He just stayed there, staring at the ground. Everyone stopped, even Jill. They were all looking at him, wondering what was wrong. Eventually they found out.

"You... broke my glasses." Wesker said with the voice of the devil. he stood up to reaveal a shattered pair of sunglasses on the ground. Wesker looked at Leon, fire in his eyes, and attacked. Leon proceeded to get mauhled. After a few minute's, Wesker got up to reveal a... well, broken Leon.

"Jill, finish Chris." Wesker said. Jill followed her order's and attacked. Chris tried to fight back, but Jill was to fast. He fired his gun but she easily dodged, if he tried to punch her she would just counter. It seemed all hope was lost for Chris, until William came to save the day. He snuck over to Leon, and gave him some kind of bean.

"Here, eat this. It will make you feel better." He said to Leon. Leon chewed the strange bean, and true to the doctor's word's, immediantly felt better.

"Wow, thanks doc!" Leon said.

"No problem." William said with a smile. He then ran back to HUNK.

"Did you give him the sensu bean?" HUNK asked.

"Yup. He's feeling better then ever." William responded.

"Good. We don't want him out of the fight yet. We'll need them to tire Wesker if we want a chance at beating him." HUNK said.

"Hey HUNK, I just noticed something. Didn't Alex say he'd stop the game once half of the people were beaten?" William asked.

"Yeah, he did. I wonder why he hasn't done anything."

_Meanwhile_

"Pounce!" Leon yelled as he tackled Jill. He snuck up behind her and attacked. With the element of surprise, Leon was able to get the upperhand. He punched and kicked Jill, who was completly helpless. Eventually she fell, beaten.

"You don't mess with a puma!" Leon gloated. He walked over to Chris.

"Hey, snake. You alive?" he asked.

"Yeah... yeah, I'll live." Chris said between pant's.

"Ooooh, Chris... help." Jill said weakly.

"Jill!" Chris exclaimed. He ran over to Jill.

"Snake no! it's a trick!" Leon yelled.

"But Leon." Chris slowly turned his head around.

"Trick's are for kids." He then ran to Jill.

"Jill! Jill are you o-" Jill kicked Chris in the head, knocking him out.

"No! Snake! Are you ok!" Leon yelled. He ran over to his friend.

"Snake, speak to me! Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAAAKE!"

"You'll soon be joining him." Wesker said to Leon. He walked over to Leon, slowly, purposely trying to be badass. Right as Wesker got up to Leon... _poof._

"Everyone stop!" A man with a large hat and beard said as he suddenly appeared.

"Wha- who are you! Where did you come from!" Wesker demanded.

"Do not attack this man!" The bearded man said. He seemed so familiar to Wesker, as well as Leon. That's when Wesker realized who he was.

"... Abraham Lincoln?" He asked.

"Yes, it is I! Abraham Lincoln!" Abraham said proudly.

"Wh-how- why-..." Wesker was at a loss for word's.

"Easy my son. Everything will be explained shortly." Abraham said in a soothing voice.

"Son?" Wesker asked. Suddenly there was another poof, and a large black man appeared.

"Shaq?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Shaq said to Leon.

"What is going on!" Wesker yelled.

"Easy my son. Like I said, all will be explained. Come now, the other member's of the league are waiting." Abraham said to Wesker. Abraham then snapped his finger's, and everyone disapeared.

**Author's note's**

**How's that for a plot twist? That just came to me as I was writing it. I have no idea what I'm going to do with it. lol. But I will make sure that the next chapter is the last, just like I said. Well, until then. By.**


	20. The Shadow Moses incident

**Authors notes**

**Well, here I go. Ready to write the final chapter. I've had so much fun with this story, but it's time for it to end. I made this chapter sort of a parody of Metal gear solid. So fans of that should (hopefully) find it funny.**

_Poof! _Everyone magically appeared inside a large room, all who were unconscious were now better. The place looked like a military base. It had all sorts of radars, and sonar's, and other form's of ars. There was a large desk with several large sheets of paper on them, each covered in all sorts of techno babble.

"Why did we arrive with a poof? I'm to manly for a poof!" Krauser complained. "How about a... bolt of lightning! Like Santa Clause." He continued.

"Normally I'd be confused, but with everything that's happened to me in the past few months I've been completely desensitized." Wesker said.

"Desensitized huh? Alright, what if I told you there's a maniac hold up on some island, and he is in control of a weapon that could potentially destroy the earth." Shaq said. Wesker seemed to mull this over before speaking.

"No, didn't feel anything." He said.

"What do you mean? whats going on!" Claire frantically asked.

"Ok, I'll tell you. It all started 500 years ago." Lincoln then went into a long story about how he's alive, and where they were.

"Wow, that's unbelievable!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's all 100% possible! I'm surprised no one's ever figured it out." Birkin added.

"I feel nothing." Wesker said bordly. HUNK just stood there, just like always. And Chris was thinking about how he could pick his nose without Jill noticing.

"Ok, that explain's most if it. But didn't you say some nut is gonna blow up the world?" Alexia asked.

"I'll explain. There is a man, one of the greatest soldiers ever. His code name is Liquid Snake. Until a few days ago, he worked for the military, and was an upstanding citizen. But, a few days ago he asked for a raise. He was denied and went renegade. He hired away most of our army and scientists, stole 500 million$ from our organization, and is preparing to destroy the planet!" Lincoln said.

"All because he was denied a raise?" Claire asked. Lincoln nodded.

"He took control of an Island of the border of Alaska called Shadow Moses island. On the island, secret experiments were being conducted. A bipedal nuclear equipped tank called Metal gear was developed, and now Liquid has control of it. He's demanding the corpse of some old guy with an eye patch. And he says if he doesn't get it, he'll launch a nuke." Shaq said dramatically.

"So what do you want us to do?" Rebecca asked. "Do you want to borrow some herbs?" She continued.

"No, that wont help. The reason your all here is because this story is staring you all. So I was obliged to ask you all to sneak into Liquids base, and stop him, by any mean's necessary." Shaq said.

"And since this story is starring us, were obliged to accept." Billy said.

"Hey, hang on a second. Where's Alex?" Leon asked.

"Oh him." Lincoln said with a snicker.

"Hehe, yeah, he's here. Don't worry, he's being taken care of. Hehe." Shaq added. He then started snickering to. The way he and Lincoln snickered was disturbing. Leon decided not to ask anymore question's.

"This is gonna be fun!" Chris exclaimed.

_2 hours later_

"Oh god! This isn't fun at all!" Chris yelled. He along with leon were hiding behind a tank. Bullet's were flying everywhere, blood was covering the floor, and the smell of people voiding there bowels right after death was thick in the air. In short, Chris wasn't having fun. Even with all the special weapons and special sneaking suits that Lincoln gave him and all his friends, they were still totally out matched. They were doing pretty good actually, until Leon screwed up. They all managed to sneak into the base undetected. Pretty soon they all decided to split up in order to cover ground more quickly. Chris and Leon stuck together, naturally, and ended up in a weapons hanger. Leon noticed two cardboard boxes and got an idea.

"Hey, Chris. Let's get inside these boxes. We can walk around inside them and no one will ever find us!" Leon said excitedly.

"Good idea. How'd you think of it?" Chris asked.

"I got it from my favorite video game. Iron gear solid. The man character, Cobra, would use them to hide from the bad guys. It seemed to work pretty well." Leon said. He and Chris got inside the boxes and started walking. They peered outside the little handles you use to hold the box, and made there way across the hanger. Eventually they saw someone and stopped. They decided to wait for him to move.

"Huh?" The guard said as he noticed the boxes. He walked over to them.

"Just a box." He said. He then turned around and walked away. Leon and Chris moved farther away, but the guard suddenly turned around. Leon and Chris stopped again.

"Huh? Weren't they just over there?" He asked himself. He went over to the boxes, but right before he lifted one up, there was a sound.

"Achoo!" Leon sneezed.

"Bless you." The guard said.

"Thank you." Leon responded.

"No proble- hey, boxes cant sneeze!" He said. Leon thought his heart stopped, his body seized up with fear. He clenched his pistol tight, and waited for the guard to move the box, but it didn't happen. Instead, the guard ran away yelling 'demon box'. Leon sighed in relief. Unfortunately, Chris jumped out of his box and started shooting at everything in sight, getting them caught.

"Leon! You said the boxes would work!" Chris yelled over the gunfire.

"It worked with Cobra!" Leon yelled timidly.

"And besides, your the on that started shooting like a maniac!" Leon continued.

"Well I thought they were gonna catch us!" Chris yelled back. Chris then got another grenade from his satchel and threw it, but nothing happened.

"Why didn't it explode?" He asked Leon.

"Your supposed to bite off the thing on the top you idiot!" Leon yelled. Suddenly something landed right next to Chris.

"Huh? it's the grenade I threw." He said.

"YOU IDIOT!" Leon yelled as the grenade exploded.

**Jill, Claire and Sherry**

Meanwhile, Jill, Claire and Sherry were having much better luck. They decided to crawl through the air vents.

"This was a good idea Sherry." Jill whispered.

"Thanks." Sherry said. Soon, the three girls found themselves at the end of the way. Claire, who was in front peered through the grate.

"No ones out there." She said as she got out a screwdriver. She started to undo the screws, and soon the grate was off. It fell over and Claire crawled out, Followed by Jill, then Sherry. They took a quick look around and noticed no one was around. They also noticed two very large metal doors.

"Holding cell." Jill read a sign on the wall.

"So you mean there are prisoners in there?" Sherry asked pointing the the doors.

"Probably. We'd better save them." Claire said. Meanwhile Jill was tinkering with the key code panel.

"Hold on. I'll see if I can open this thing." She said.

"Ok Jill. Come on now. I know your the master of unlocking but you cant expect to, oh you did it." Claire said. One of the large doors began to open, and revealed a heavy, mid-aged black man.

"Wha- who are you!" He asked.

"My name is Jill. This is Sherry, and Claire. We've been sent to stop Liquid." Jill explained.

"Oh, I'm the Darpa chief. Donald Anderson. Thank you for saving me." Donald said.

"Darpa? Why are you here? Are you conspiring with Liquid!" Jill said angrily.

"No! No of course not! This is my house. Then Liquid came over, imprisoned me, and took over." Donald explained.

"Nice house." Sherry said.

"Well, ok I guess. Let's just get you out of here." Jill said.

"Alright, ok. But first, take this. It's a key card. It can open all level 1 door's." Donald said. He then handed Jill a purple card. Suddenly Donald started screaming.

"AAAAHHHH! OOOHHH, EEERRRAAAAHHH!" He yelled. He then grabbed his chest.

"OHHH NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

"What! Whats wrong!" A panicked Claire asked.

"OOOHHH, FOX-..." Before he could finish, he dropped dead. Jill, Claire and Sherry just stared at him for a bit.

"Fox?" Claire asked.

"He died from something called fox." Jill said.

"Yeah, something called fox made him die." Sherry said.

"Fox...die." Claire said.

"Fox die." Jill said.

"Foxdie." Sherry said. A few moments of silent went by.

"... Well we'd better get going." Jill said. Suddenly they all heard the sound of a toilet flushing.

"Whoo! Man that was tough." A young guard said while coming out of the bathroom. He quickly noticed the three girl's.

"Huh? WHOA! Uuh, get your hands up now!" He ordered nervously. He pointed his hun at them, and they reluctantly raised there hands.

**Wesker, Ada, William, and Barry**

While our heroins were muttering foxdie over and over again, Wesker and the only two people he could stand were in some sort of weapon's storage facility. Barry also tagged along to for some reason.

"You think there are sandwiches in there?" Barry asked as he looked at a door. It had the word FAMAS and a large 2 on it.

"Why did you come with us?" Ada asked. Barry just shrugged.

"Hmm, looks like we need a key card." William said.

"Well we don't have a key card. Come on, lets go this way." Wesker said. He led his team to the end of the room, and was met by another door.

"Seems we need a key card for here to." William said.

"And a level 6 one! Must be some pretty important stuff on the other side." He continued.

"Gah! I don't have time for this!" Wesker yelled. He then ripped the door open with his bare hands.

"Wow Albert! Your really strong!" William said like a little kid.

"Woof, did it just get hot in here?" Ada asked with a smirk.

"I think we have a new master of unlocking!" Barry said.

"Well... thank you." Wesker said, a bit surprised by there compliments. They all walked in and found an elderly man tied to a support beam. All around him were wires.

"Wow! This guys got some pretty weird fetish's." William thought. Suddenly they all heard a gunshot. Wesker dodged it and it hit Barry right in the chest.

"Hey! That hurt!" Barry complained.

"How are you alive!" William yelled amazed.

"Cause I'm Barry." Barry said plainly.

"Who are you!" Wesker demanded. He was talking to an elderly man with a revolver.

"Hmm, your not Snake. Who are you?" The man asked obviously confused.

"I'm William." William said.

"Shut up William!" Wesker said angrily.

"This is the best gun ever!" The elderly man said.

"No, this is." Wesker said as he pulled out his Samurai edge.

"Nu ah." The man said.

"Ya ha." Wesker retorted.

"Oh, your a clever one." The man said.

"You can call me, Revolver Ocelot." Ocelot said to Wesker.

"My name is Albert Wesker." Wesker said with his thick British accent. "And I'm gonna kill you." Wesker then lunged at Ocelot. He grabbed the old man by the neck and held him up in the air. Unfortunately for Wesker, he underestimated the old man. He brought his gun up, and shot Wesker several time's right in the face. At that range, it's even possible to hurt Wesker. He dropped Ocelot, and grabbed his head in pain, dropping his glasses. Ocelot then ran to the opposite side of the room.

"Your pretty good. I'd expect no less from the man with the same code name as the boss. No, wait that's not right. Well anyway I wouldn't touch those wires if I were you. You'll blow us all to hell if you do." Ocelot said.

"Damn it. If I have to run all the way around the room in order to catch him then he has the advantage." Wesker thought. He went after Ocelot who continued to fire at everyone. He fired in William's direction, but William managed to move.

"Haha! Take th-" William was cut off by a searing pain.

"AAH! Ooh, geez. That's not fair!" He said weakly. "Your not allowed to ricochet the bullet's of the walls!" Meanwhile Wesker was still playing ring around the rosy with Ocelot.

"Grrr, stop running!" Wesker yelled. Ocelot began to laugh, and continue shooting. A few minute's went by, and not much changed.

"Won't he ever run out of ammo?" Ada asked. Eventually Barry got bored and stuck his foot out, tripping Ocelot.

"Oomph!" He said as he fell.

"I have you now!" Wesker said evily.

"Hehe, oh no you don't." Ocelot said. He then held up Wesker's glasses.

"(Gasp) No! Don't hurt them!" Wesker yelled.

"Hehe, Barry. Restrain those two and I'll give you a sandwich." Ocelot said. Ada and William were all ready knocked out.

"Hehe. Now I have them completely at my mercy." Ocelot thought. "Oh if only it was this easy all those years ago, with Big Boss.""

**Krauser, HUNK, Nicolai, and Nemesis**

Meanwhile, Krauser, HUNK, Nicolai, and Nemesis were having the time of there lives.

"Hahaha! D-d-do it again." Nicolai said. It was hard to talk because he was laughing so much.

"Haha, ok." Krauser said. He walked over to a group of soldiers. It wasn't long before they noticed him.

"Huh? Hey! You! Hands up!" One of the guards yelled. Krauser snickered.

"As you wish." He said as he raised his hands. He then transformed one of them into the claw form, and the guards started screaming.

"EEK! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" One of them yelled. He then pissed his pants and ran away screaming, followed by his comrades. Krauser, HUNK, and Nicolai couldn't stop laughing, it was getting hard for Nicolai to breath. It was the first time since he killed Yogi bear that HUNK showed any emotion. Nemesis on the other hand, was not amused at all.

"S.T.A.R.S" He said in a bored tone.

"Oh alright, fine." Krauser said. They were all in the same weapons hander that Chris and Leon were in, after the battle that is.

"What'd he say?" Nicolai asked.

"He says he's a no fun jerk." Krauser said. Nemesis then broke Krausers face with one punch.

"S.T.A.R.S." Nemesis said while pointing to the hangar door.

"It looks locked." HUNK started. "How are we suppo-?"

"ROAR!" Nemesis yelled while charging. Head first, he slammed right into the door. Krauser, HUNK, and Nicolai made there way over to him.

"Wait!" HUNK said. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lighted one.

"What's wrong?" Krauser asked.

"I need a smoke." HUNK stated. Nemesis, who had never seen a cigarette before, was amazed at the endless amount of smoke coming from it. He followed the smoke, and then he noticed it. It was some sort of laser beam, going up and down. But once the smoke left the beam would become invisible.

"S.T.A.R.S." Nemesis said. Nicolai came over to see what he was talking about, and saw the red light as well.

"Hmm, hey, come here. Look at this." He said to Krauser and HUNK. They came over and saw the red light.

"We'd better not touch these beams, they might set of an alarm." Nicolai said to his comrades.

"If Leon can make it through a bunch of lasers, so can I!" Krauser yelled. He then started doing random flips, trying to get passed the beams. He soon triggered the alarm and dozens of guards came running over.

"Shit." HUNK said.

"Relax guys." Krauser started. "We can take these guys ea-" Krauser then fell to the floor. A dart in his neck. Soon there were darts in all there necks, and they were all unconscious.

**Rebecca, Billy, Alexia, and Sergei**

Meanwhile, Rebecca, Billy, Alexia, and Sergei were watching Krauser, HUNK, Nicolai, and Nemesis get captured from upstairs.

"Comrade Nicolai!" Sergei yelled. All the guards suddenly looked up. The four ducked away.

"Hmm. I guess it was just a rat or something." One of the guards said.

"Yeah, the rats in this place never shut up. Goddamn radiation." Another guard said. They all lifted the three men away, and got a forklift for Nemesis. They took them through the laster beams and out the opposite door.

"Come on, we have to save them." Rebecca said.

"I agree. We have to save Jack!" Alexia said frantically.

"Yes, we must save them!" Sergei agreed. So the four were soon down the staircase, and out the door, it led outside, into the blizzard.

"I can barely see with all this snow in my face!" Alexia complained. Suddenly there was a strange beeping sound.

"What's that?" Rebecca asked.

"That's my codec." Sergei said. He then tapped his ear.

"Hello?" Sergei asked.

"Sergei, there are claymore mines planted around there. Use a mine detector." The mysterious man said.

"Ok, thanks." Sergei said.

"Wait! Don't you want to know who I am?" The mystery man asked.

"Not really." Sergei said.

"Call me, deepthroat." The mystery man said, ignoring Sergei's comment.

"Eww, gross. Why?" Sergei asked. Deepthroat seemed to take a breath in order to talk, but said nothing. After a moment of thinking he spoke.

"Uhh, I dont know." He said. He then hung up.

"Sergei, who are you talking to? What's a codec?" Rebecca asked.

"We need a mine detector." Sergei said.

"I don't feel like going back all the way inside. I'd rather risk it with the mines." Billy said lazily.

"Agreed." Sergei said. The four walked into the mine field, with all of them except Sergei getting hit.

"Crap." Sergei said as he noticed he was alone. He pressed on, and amazingly made it through without setting off any mines. Suddenly, a large tank appeared from no where.

"Double crap." Sergei said before being hit.

_Later_

"How are they?" Came a British accent.

"There all alive and should wake up soon." Replied an older voice.

"Aren't there more of them?" Came Brit.

"Yes, but these are the important one's. The other's never really appeared that much." Came old.

"Hmm, very well then. Get them to tell you everything. I'll be back soon." Came Brit. A door was then heard opening, and closing.

"Hehe, time to have some fun." Said the old person. Wesker was starting to open his eyes now. He came face to face with an old foe. And I really mean old.

"Well, nice to see your ok." Said Ocelot. Wesker ignored him and took in his surroundings.

"I can see your wondering where you are. You are in a torture chamber, you will tell me everything you know. If you don't, all your friends die." Ocelot said. Wesker raised an eyebrow.

"Friends?" He asked.

"Yes, your friends." Ocelot repeated. A small TV lowered from the sealing. It revealed Leon, Chris, Claire, Jill, and everyone else inside a cell.

"I'm !" Leon yelled.

"There not my friends." Wesker said.

"Oh? There not? Then how about this!" Ocelot said excitedly. He pressed a button and green gas started filling the room cell where Wesker's 'friends' were being held.

"This toxin will kill them all within two minutes. I suggest you telltell meme who your working for before then." Ocelot said.

_2 minutes later_

"Well... there dead." Ocelot said surprised. Wesker said nothing the entire two minutes. He just watched his 'friends' die, with a perverted smile.

"Hmm, well I guess there's no need to keep you around if you wont talk." Ocelot said. He then pulled a lever which released 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 volts of electricity into Wesker's body.

_Meanwhile_

"...Hello?" Came a voice. A young man wearing a bandana was walking through the weapons hanger. He was on a mission to infiltrate Shadow moses island, and stop Liquid Snake. He was the greatest soldier who ever lived, and was only sent on the most dangerous missions. That's why he was wondering where the hell all the guards were. He eventually came across a box that was shaking violently. He lifted it up to reveal a guard.

"P-p-p-p-please, help me." The guard said.

"Whats going on?" Bandana man asked.

"There's someone... something, out there. Chasing me. It want's to get me." The guard said. He was obviously terrified. Bandana man was confused.

"The thing that keeps chasing me, he scared all the guards away." The petrified guard said.

"How?" Bandana man asked.

"He kept... changing. He seemed normal at first, but he changed his arm into a-a... a claw." The guard said.

"... A claw?" Bandana man asked. He didn't know what to think.

"Yes, a claw. And he had some people with him, I think they were calling him... Krauser."

_Back at the lab_

"!" Wesker said. Well, maybe said isn't the right word. He gargled those words, the electricity was about to kill him.

"Hehe, I love my job." Ocelot said happily. Soon, Wesker closed his eyes, and the pain stopped.

"AAAHHH!" Wesker yelled as he woke up. He looked around, it was his house.

"Oh, it was just a dream. It was all just a dream." Wesker said with a smile. Suddenly something popped up from under the couch.

"BOO!" Yelled someone looking a lot like Ronald McDonald.

"EEK!" Yelled Leon as he woke up. He looked around, he was outside. He was in the same field that he fought Wesker and Jill in last chapter.

"Huh?" Leon asked

"Ahhh! Your awake!" Said a familiar voice. Leon turned around to find none other then Alex Wesker.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"You were knocked out by Jill. You and Chris loose the challenge, and thereby must go home on the dingy." Alex said.

"Aww man." Leon said sadly.

Epilogue

Wesker, Jill, HUNK, and William went home on the five star cruise. They played shuffle board and bingo, ate lots of food, and had the best week of there lives. Everyone else on the other hand, went home on the dingy. Half of them fell over board and died, and the other half were never seen again.

Until they made it to America.

**_THE END_**

**Author's notes**

**Well there ya go. The laziest, dumbest, and just downright worst ending to any story ever. And I gotta tell ya, I'm proud of it. I bet none of you expected it to be a dream, even though it's the oldest trick in the book. HA! I win! And like I said, this is the final chapter. So please leave me a final review, even if you've already reviewed already. Well, thanks for reading, have a good life, and look out for my next story.**

**P.S. No, I won't reveal who dies on the dingy. HA!**

**Ok fine I will**

**Ashley (Duh)**

**Marcus (Was he even in this story?)**

**Sherry (poor Sherry)**

**Barry (NOOOOOOO)**

**Carlos (meh)**

**Alfred (Obviously)**

**Billy (When ya gotta go ya gotta go)**

**Nicolai (Didn't use him as much as I thought I would when I first started****)**

**P.S.S. Jill Sandwich**


End file.
